Rufus Journey Story
by LitaRicaChan
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang pemuda demon bernama Rufus/Lupus yang menjalani petualangan, bagaimana kah kisah ceritanya? setengah true story setengan mengarang XD ada OM Own monster
1. Proloque

Halo, perkenalkan aku author baru di sini ^_^ saya baru pertama kali membuat cerita di sini jadi mohon bantuannya ya.

Cerita yang saya buat ada yang berdasarkan kenyataan tapi banyak yang saya karang2 juga. Dan maaf jika ada kekurangan T T

*I don't own to KOG or GrandChase.

PROLOQ

Di sebuah tempat tak dikenal, tempat yang gersang dan bebatuan yang membentuk runcing di setiap ujungnya. Langit yang merah bagaikan darah dan awan hitam bagaikan awan mendung yang akan datang hujan. Pohon-pohon yang tidak berdaun dan kering berwarna hitam seperti terbakar. Tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat para demon clan **Haros, Nether Land"Hades".** Clan berketurunan asli dari underworld dan disebut-sebut sebagai demon pemburu hadiahyang melakukan tugas menjaga keseimbangan antara **Aernas** dan **Underworld** lainnya.

"Aku akan lebih kuat dari ayah. Aku akan mencari **"Blue Flames" **itu." Katanya seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di ujung tebing bebatuan. Lalu pemuda itu pun melompat turun dan berjalan pergi. Dan berkata "Dan akan mencari anak itu." Ia pun menghilang di balik kabut hitam itu.

Maaf ya kalo pendek ini baru awal proloq , chapter 1 akan kuusahakan panjang ^ ^


	2. Chapter 1 Beggining

**Chapter 1 : Beggining**

"Kenapa ayah pulangnya lama sekali?" Kata anak kecil itu duduk di atas bangku dan tertunduk lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki berjalan ke arah rumah terebut, respon anak itu langsung menatap ke arah pintu itu dan berharap ayah nya akan datang. Lalu pintu pun terbuka dan muncul sosok bayangan seseorang.

"Ayah pulang!" Teriaknya dengan ceria, lalu anak itu berlari kearahnya dengan perasaan rindu "Ayah!", mereka pun berpelukan erat akan rindu "ayah dari mana saja? Aku rindu ayah.." Katanya sambil menangis. "ayah tidak kemana-mana Rufus, dan…" kata-katanya terpotong lalu menjitak Rufus nama anak itu,"…jangan cengeng." Anak yang bernama Rufus itu merasa kesakitan karena di jitak ayahnya.

"Ayah hari ini membawa apa? Apakah naga serpent hitam?" Tanya Rufus berbinar-binar akan penasaran "Ayah hari ini tidak membawa apa-apa,nak." Jawab ayahnya dengan tenang. "Ehk?... lalu ayah selama ini melakukan apa?" Tanya nya dengan perasaan kecewa.. "Ayah mengeksekusi para jiwa-jiwa yang berdosa.

"Jiwa-jiwa yang berdosa? Apa itu?" Tanya nya lagi. "Umm… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ahh… besok saja ayah jelaskan, ya?" Rufus yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya menjawab "baiklah ayah…"

"Nah… sekarang kamu tidur saja, ini sudah mau malam." Kata ayahnya. "Tapi ayah…" kata Rufus sejenak, "tapi kenapa, Rufus?", "langitnya kan selalu merah gelap jadi kan tidak tahu sudah malam atau belum…" jawabnya. Ayahnya langsung merespon "ahaha… kau benar juga ya, Rufus. Tapi anggap saja ini sudah malam, ok Rufus?". Rufus pun menjawab "Baiklah ayah. Selamat malam." Ia pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Ayahnya menghela nafas dan berkata "Rufus… suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa maksud ayah." Lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sementara di dalam kamar Rufus, ia sedang tertidur tapi tidak benar-benar tertidur. "Kapan aku akan seperti ayah? Menjadi bounty hunter yang hebat? Uff… aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah!" Katanya sambil menimpa wajahnya dengan bantal.

-xxx-

Keesokan paginya… (Ket : Langit tetap merah ^ w ^)

"Huamm…sudah pagi ya? Tapi langit tetap merah saja, ahh sudah lupakan saja. Lebih baik aku ke kamar ayah." Kata Rufus lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar ayahnya. "Ayah…ayah…." Ia mengetuk pintu dengan kerasnya tapi tak ada respon. "apakah ayah masih tidur?" , lalu ia pun membuka pintunya dan ternyata tidak pintunya tidak terkunci, lalu ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat ayahnya masih tertidur. "Sepertinya ayah terlalu lelah karena kemarin." Katanya, lalu ia tengok kanan dan kiri dan tertakjub akan akan senjata-senjata milik ayahnya.

"Wow…. Senjata ayah untuk berburu…" katanya lalu menghampiri sepasang dua senjata berwarna merah dan hitam. "Ini apa ya? Keren punya dua pasang pula." Sebelum ia menyentuh senjata itu, ayahnya langsung menjitak kepala Rufus, respon ia langsung kesakitan dan kaget melihat ayahnya bangun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku, Rufus?" Tanya ayahnya. "A..aku hanya ingin membangunkan ayah tapi ayah tidak bangun-bangun jadi aku mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar ayah dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Jadi aku masuk dan tiba-tiba aku terpana melihat empat senjata ayah."

"Tapi aku memperingatkan mu, Rufus. Jangan sentuh senjatanya, terlalu berbahaya." Peringatannya. "Kenapa ayah? " Tanya Rufus dengan rasa penasaran. "Karena, senjata ini khusus untuk para bounty hunter terhebat dan terpilih saja yang boleh memilikinya. Dan tidak sembarang bounty hunter atau demon biasa yang bisa menyentuhnya." Jawab ayahnya. "apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menyentuh senjatanya, ayah?", ayahnya berkata "Ayah belum mengetahuinya sampai sekarang, karena belum ada yang mencoba menyentuh dan menggunakan senjata tersebut."

"Sepertinya senjata itu terlalu mengerikan, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya lagi, aku janji." Kata Rufus. "Janji jangan hanya dengan perkataan Rufus. Tapi harus benar-benar yakin berjanji dari dalam hati bahwa kau tidak akan menyentuhnya, sampai pada saatnya." Katanya pada Rufus. "Baiklah ayah! " Katanya.

-xxx-

Ini update chapter ku yg pertama XD. maaf jika masih ada kekurangan T T


	3. Chapter 2 Attack of the evil soul

**Chapter 2 : Attack of the Evil Soul (meet the black lava dragon)**

Di sebuah tempat gelap dan curam tanpa dasar. Teriakan dan lolongan suara akan kesakitan dan

kesengsaraan para jiwa berdosa. Dan tak disangka dan tanpa di sadari ada jiwa jahat yang melarikan diri. Dan tipe jiwa tersebut membebani dosa yang sangat besar dan berbahaya, dan masih bersembunyi di sekitar netherland.

"Gawat, ada jiwa jahat yang kabur. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" Kaget salah satu penjaga jiwa. "Kita harus lapor pada bounty hunter itu, dan jangan sampai jiwa jahat itu masuk ke Aernas. Jiwa itu terlalu berbahaya." Kata pemimpin penjaga jiwa itu.

Sementara di rumah Rufus dan ayahnya…

"Ayah! Ayah!" panggilnya Rufus kecil. "Ada apa Rufus?" Tanya ayahnya. "Aku menemukan naga hitam ini terluka di atas pohon, sepertinya dia terluka parah." Jawabnya. "Hmm… lebih baik kita obati dulu naga ini." Saran ayahnya dan langsung membawanya ke kamarnya disusul Rufus pula.

"Kau tunggu di luar saja Rufus." Kata ayahnya sambil menghentikan langkah Rufus.

Rufus pun terbingung-bingung kenapa ia tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam dan bertanya pada ayahnya "kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut masuk ke dalam juga ayah?"

"Karena… umm…. Bagaimana ayah menjelaskannya ya? Sudahlah intinya kamu tetap tidak boleh masuk. Nah… sekarang permisi dulu, ayah mau mengobati naga ini dulu sebelum semakin parah luka." Kata ayahnya lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

Rufus pun terdiam sementara mendengar perkataan ayahnya, lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya dan menggerumel "kenapa ayah selalu tidak ingin mengatakannya pada ku? Mungkin aku belum waktunya mengetahui segalanya." Jawabnya dengan pasrah, "ahh…. Ya sudah deh tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Lalu ia pun tertidur.

Sementara di dalam kamar ayahnya. Ia pun sedang merawat naga hitam itu. Dan lega melihat kondisi naga itu yang sekarang sudah mulai membaik.

"Akhirnya selesai juga pengobatannya, nah bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya nya pada naga itu. "aku suda lebih baik, terima kasih telah mengobati ku. Perkenalkan nama ku rexion, naga ras demon tinggal di berbagai gunung berapi di underworld lainnya." Jawab naga itu.

"Ouh… jadi kau rexion naga ras demon yang tinggal di sekitar underworld juga? Mengapa kau bisa terluka dan sampai di pohon dekat rumah kami?" Tanya nya dengan penasaran dan curiga ke pada rexion.

"Ada monster berwujud jiwa yang sangat kuat membunuh banyak ras naga kami. Saya berusaha melawan nya tetapi tidak berhasil dan ia akhirnya melempar ku jauh. Kukira aku akan mati karena dilempar jauh sampai ke jurang tak berdasar, ternyata tersangkut di pohon. Itu sebuah keberuntungan bagi ku." Rexion menjelaskan, mendengar perkataan naga itu, ia kaget mendengar kata 'monster berwujud jiwa' dan langsung sigap menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Beritahu aku sekarang di mana monster itu?" Tanya nya pada naga itu, " monster itu berada di selatan tebingb batu serigala. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Jangan katakan bahwa kau akan mencoba melawan monster itu?" respon rexion dengan kaget. "Iya… aku akan melawan monster itu," Rexion menjawab " tapi itu terlalu berbahaya! Jangan nekat kau melakukannya!"

"Aku akan tetap nekat melakukannya, karena aku…" ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya "…adalah seorang bounty hunter." Jawabnya lalu ia pun langsung ke luar rumah dan berlari, belum jauh ia berlari dari rumahnya ia berteriak "tolong jaga Rufus, anak ku! Ia tidak boleh tahu kalau aku pergi. Kau harus merahasiakannya." Ia pun menghilang setelah kata-kata terakhirnya

"Bounty hunter…." Kata rexion tidak percaya, lalu ia menutup pintu rumah itu. Dan menuju ke kamar Rufus untuk melihat keadaannya. "Sepertinya ia masih tertidur. Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya saja." Katanya lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar Rufus dan melompat ke atas kasurnya.

Respon Rufus langsung terbangun "Ngg… siapa yang ada di atas kasur ku ini?" gumamnya, lalu ia melihat ke arah di mana ia merasakan ada kehadiran di atas kasurnya. "Whoaaa! Naga ?!" kagetnya, tak sengaja rexion terjatuh "gyaa!"

"A..apa yang naga hitam ini lakukan ?!" tanya nya masih kaget, "ini aku naga hitam yang kau selamatkan tadi! Astaga ternyata jatuh dari kasur saja sakit, ughh…" keluh rexion.

"Kau naga yang tadi, umm… maaf kan aku." Katanya memohon maaf pada Rexion. "aku memaafkan mu kok." Jawabnya. "te..terima kasih. Umm….." Rufus pun tidak mendengar suara apa pun di sekelilingnya. "ayah ku… ada di mana? Ayah pergi ke mana?" tanya Rufus pada naga itu.

"ayah mu, umm…." Sebelum ia mengatakan itu, ia mengingat pesan ayahnya Rufus "**_tolong jaga Rufus, anak ku! Ia tidak boleh tahu kalau aku pergi. Kau harus merahasiakannya_**." Lalu rexion berkata "ayah mu sedang pergi berburu katanya." Katanya berbohong. "Umm… begitu ya, kok ayah tidak memberitahu ku? Ahh… ya sudah deh. Oh iya, umm.. nama mu siapa?" tanya Rufus pada naga itu, "nama ku rexion."

"Ahh… senang berkenalan denganmu Rexion. Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita main di luar. Di dalam rumah terus menerus sangat membosankan…" saran Rufus tiba-tiba, "Err… baiklah." Kata rexion. Lalu mereka berdua akhirnya keluar.

Sementara itu dalam pencarian jiwa jahat yang melarikan diri.

"Sial, di mana jiwa itu?! Kalau sampai jiwa itu masuk dimensi menuju aernas semuanya bisa kacau." Katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mencurigakan di balik semak-semak hitam itu. Ia pun mendekatinya dengan waspada, dan tanpa di duga serangan mendadak langsung menyerang kearahnya. Tapi dengan respon ia menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Gah! Sial…." Geramnya, dengan segera ia mengeluarkan twintoothnya dan mengarahkan ke arah di mana serangan tadi muncul. "Keluar kau, monster !" Bentaknya, tetapi tidak ada respon lalu ia mendekat kea rah semak-semak itu dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Sial, dia kabur lagi." Jengekelnya, tetapi ia merasakan hawa akan jiwa itu "dia kabur ke arah…" ia menoleh ke belakang "…tempat tinggal ku dan Rufus ?!" katanya dengan tak percaya. "Aku harus cepat, sebelum Rufus terjadi sesuatu." Ia pun berlari kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Sementara itu di halaman tempat Rufus dan Rexion bermain.

"Rexion coba semburkan rumput itu menjadi abu.", rexion menjawab "Baiklah…" ia pun menyemburkan apinya ke arah rumput itu. Rumput itu pun terbakar. "wahh… keren…" kata Rufus dengan kagumnya. "Hehehe… makasih. "

Tiba-tiba rexion merasakan hawa aneh di sekitarnya. "Hawa ini, jangan-jangan….."Rexion tiba-tiba sadar lalu melihat kea rah Rufus, di belakangnya sebuah monster berdiri di belakangnya. "Bahaya! Rufus ! Di belakang mu!" teriaknya. Rufus yang mendengarnya pun terbingung-bingung lalu melihat ke belakang dan tanpa respon ia melihat monster bertransparant di belakangnya yang siap-siap akan menyerang.


	4. Chapter 3 The evil soul vs Rexion

**Character 3 : The evil soul vs Rexion **

Monster itu pun menyerang kea rah Rufus dengan cepat. "Awas Rufus !" teriak Rexion dan langsung terbang ke arah Rufus. Rufus pun tertolong oleh Rexion, tetapi ia terkena serangan monster itu. Rexion pun terluka karena serangan monster tadi. "Rexion !" teriak Rufus karena melihat Rexion terluka dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan mendekat!" teriak nya. Rufus pun berhenti melangkah. "Kau harus berlindung Rufus, biar aku saja yang melawan monster ini." Kata Rexion. "Ta…tapi…" kata Rufus ketakutan, "cepat ! Jangan pedulikan aku, yang penting kau selamat dulu!" teriak Rexion, Rufus pun menurut dan pergi ke dalam rumah untuk berlindung.

"Hahahaha! Kau pasti naga lemah yang ku lawan waktu itu kan?" katanya mengejek, "diam kau! Aku hanya lengah saat itu. Kali ini, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku lagi." Geram Rexion. "Hahaha! Kita lihat saja." Tawa monster itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, monster itu langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rexion yang melihat nya langsung menghindar dengan cepat.

"Hmm… lumayan juga kau naga. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan ini…." Kata monster itu dan langsung menyerang Rexion dengan tombak jiwa. Rexion tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya ia pun tertusuk. Tapi untungnya ia tertusuk di bagian sayapnya sehingga ia jatuh karena sayap sebelahnya rusak.

Rufus yang melihat dari balik jendela rumahnya kaget, melihat Rexion terkena serangan itu. Tetapi Rexion bangkit, monster itu pun terkejut melihat Rexion bangkit, "Hoh… ternyata kau masih bisa bangkit ya? Hahahaha!". Rexion menjawab "Khe… hanya sayap sebelah ku yang terkena serangan mu ini. Tidak akan menghalangiku untuk membunuhmu!" teriaknya lalu ia menyemburkan api laharnya ke arah monster itu. Monster jiwa itu pun akhirnya terkena serangan itu, "gah ! Sial…." Geramnya. Lalu Rexion berlari dengan semampunya ke arah monster itu dan menyemburkan api laharnya lagi. Monster jiwa itu pun kesakitan karena terkena serangan beruntun dari Rexion.

"Re..rexion berhasil….." kata Rufus tak percaya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hah! Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu monster jelek! " ejek Rexion dan siap-siap akan menyemburkan apinya lagi. Tapi tak disadar, sebuah serangan muncul keluar dari tanah dan menusuk tubuh Rexion. "A…apa ?!" kaget Rexion. "Hehehe…. Jangan remehkan aku naga. Aku monster jiwa sejenis yang bisa mengeluarkan serangan diam-diam dari dalam tanah" jelasnya pada Rexion. "Si…sial….." kata Rexion kesakitan dan jatuh karena terluka.

"Rexion !" teriak Rufus dari dalam rumah. "Hoh… ternyata masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa ya?" kata monster itu, lalu berjalan ke arah rumah Rufus. "_Ga..gawat, dia menuju ke sini. Bagaimana ini?_" gumamnya, "_lebih baik aku sembunyi di tempat aman sebelum monster itu mendekat._" Gumamnya lagi, lalu ia mencari tempat persembunyian yang paling aman dan mendapatinya di kamar ayahnya. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintunya dan bersembunyi di sekitarnya.

"Khe…khe…khe… di mana anak yang tadi bersembunyi di sini?" kata monster itu mencari-cari. "Hmm…. Aku merasakan hawa anak itu…" ia pun menoleh kea rah pintu kamar ayahnya Rufus, "…. Pasti di dalam kamar itu, khe….khe…." lalu ia menuju ke pintu kamar itu, dan bersiap-siap menghancurkannya dengan tombaknya.

Sementara di dalam kamar ayahnya, Rufus ketakutan akan nyawanya di ancam oleh monster jiwa itu. "Ayah…. Hiks..hiks… ayah ada di mana? Aku takut… hiks…" gumamnya sambil -tiba pintu tersebut hancur, Rufus yang mengetahuinya pun tambah takut. "bocah… di mana kau?" kata monster itu dengan wajah sinis.

Rufus pun mulai panik dan takut karena mendengar kata-kata monster itu, "Ayah…hiks… tolong cepat pulang, hiks… aku takut, hiks….". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang entah dari mana asalnya, memberitahukan "_kalau kau ingin selamat, gunakan senjata itu._" Kata suara yang entah dari mana. "Eh…? " Rufus yang mendengar suara itu, tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Hmm… aku merasakan hawa anak itu, sepertinya dia…." Kata monster itu menuju ke arah lemari, "… ada di belakang lemari ini~" katanya dengan senyum sinis. Rufus yang merasakan ada suatu kehadiran. Ia pun melihat nya dan dengan rasa takut yang dalam tak di sangka monster itu ada sangat dekat padanya. "Sampai jumpa,bocah…hehhehe…." Kata monster itu dengan senyum sinis pula dan mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Rufus.

maaf ya kalau pendek T^ T aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, akan berusaha sebisa mungkin XD

Mohon review ya ^^


	5. Chapter 4 Last battle

**Author : **Ok, akhirnya ku update lagi \^o^/ maaf ya jika masih ada kekurangan dalam cerita T^T dan mohon reviewnya ^^ trims

I don't own Grand Chase or KOG

**Chapter 4 : Last battle…**

"Gyaaa!" Rufus pun berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu. "Khe… kau beruntung selamat dari serangan ku, bocah!" geram monster itu. "Hah…hah…to..tolong, jangan bunuh aku….hiiks…." kata Rufus dengan nada ketakutan. "Khe…khe…tiada ampun bagi mu bocah. Matilah!" teriaknya lalu mengarahkan tombaknya kea rah Rufus dengan kecepatan tinggi.

JLEBB !

.

.

"A..apa ?!" kaget monster itu tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. "Ehk ?!" Rufus pun sempat kaget melihat ujung lancip pada tombak itu yang nyaris mengenai matanya. Dan ia pun melihat yang ada di depannya, ternyata Rexion yang tertusuk oleh tombak itu.

"Re..rexion…."kata Rufus terbata-bata, "la…larii…. Ru..fus..ss.. kau harus per..gi.. dari si…ni…." Kata-kata terakhir Rexion, dan ia pun mati. Rufus yang mendengar kata-kata terakhir Rexion dan melihatnya tak bernyawa membuatnya sangat ketakutan, dan hanya bisa duduk. Kakinya bergetar untuk berdiri.

"Cih… naga ini mengganggu saja." Kata monster itu, lalu ia pun mengayunkan tombak itu dengan cepat ke arah lain membuat Rexion lepas dari tombak itu dan terlempar jauh dan menabrak tembok dengan keras. Rufus yang melihatnya, langsung cepat menghindar dari monster itu dan berlari ke arah Rexion yang terkapar di sana.

"Rexion! Bangun Rexion, tolong jangan mati….", tangis Rufus, dan memeluk tubuh Rexion yang tak bernyawa itu. Monster yang melihat nya pun mencari kesempatan, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Rufus dari jarak jauh. Tiba-tiba di lengannya, kira-kira di bagian sikutnya keluar tiga buah jarum transparant. Ia menembakannya ke arah Rufus.

Jarum transparant tersebut melaju sengat cepat kea rah Rufus, sebelum ia mengetahuinya ia sudah tertusuk terlebih dahulu oleh tiga jarum itu. Rufus pun berteriak kesakitan karena terkena jarum itu. "Khe..khe.. HAHAHAHA ! akhirnya, serangan ku mengenainya!" tawa monster itu penuh kemenangan.

"Ugh…sa..kitt…." kata Rufus kesakitan, berusaha ia mencoba mencabut jarum-jarum yang menusuk di tubuhnya. Tetapi sia-sia, jarum itu menancap terlalu dalam di tubuhnya, sehingga ia harus menahan rasa sakitnya. "Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana bocah! Ahahahaha!" tawa monster itu, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"apa _aku akan mati di sini? Hiks…apa hidup ku berakhir di sini…?_" tanya nya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata dari suara yang entah dari mana itu, lalu ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia melihat satu senjata di atas meja kerja ayahnya. Ia lalu berlari dengan tenaga yang tersisa menuju ke meja ayahnya.

Monster itu melihat Rufus berlari kea rah lain, ia mengarahkan lagi jarum-jarum itu ke arah Rufus untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Heh? Masih bisa lari? Khe… akan ku serang lagi untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Dan kupastikan kali ini, dia tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana." Katanya siap-siap membidik.

"Hah…hah… aku harus cepat…" kata Rufus dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sampai Rufus di dekat meja ayahnya lalu ia bersembunyi di belakang meja itu.

"Hah…hah… akhirnya…" katanya dengan lega lalu ia melihat rantai yang mengambai-ngambai di dekat meja itu. Lalu ia menarik nya karena rasa penasaran, dan tanpa sengaja sesuatu jatuh di atas kepala Rufus.

"Auw… sakit… benda apa sih yang kutarik ini sampai membuat kepala ku terluka?" kata nya mengeluh , "… dan berat pula.". Lalu Rufus melihat benda yang membentur kepalanya tadi. Rufus sempat kaget ternyata benda tersebut adalah senjata ayahnya yang ia lihat tadi. "Wow… senjata apa ini? Ukurannya besar dan berat pula, dan rantai-rantai ini untuk apa ya?" kata Rufus bertanya-tanya.

"Khe… ternyata sembunyi lagi ya. Dasar bocah, kau pikir akibat suara yang keras tadi membuat mu tidak diketahui? Hahaha! Akan kutemukan kau dan kubunuh rata-rata." Kata monster itu dengan kejamnya. Dan ia pun berjalan ke arah meja di mana Rufus bersembunyi.

"Se..sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan senjata ini?" tanya nya dengan bingung, lalu ia akan memegang senjata itu, tapi ia ingat kata ayahnya…

"**_Tapi_** **_aku memperingatkan mu, Rufus. Jangan sentuh senjatanya, terlalu berbahaya_**."

"**_Kenapa ayah?_** "

"**_Karena, senjata ini khusus untuk para bounty hunter terhebat dan terpilih saja yang boleh memilikinya. Dan tidak sembarang bounty hunter atau demon biasa yang bisa menyentuhnya_**."

"**_apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menyentuh senjatanya, ayah_**?"

"**_Ayah belum mengetahuinya sampai sekarang, karena belum ada yang mencoba menyentuh dan menggunakan senjata tersebut_**."

"ayah pun belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, jika demon seperti aku yang bukan bounty hunter ini menyentuh senjata itu." Kata Rufus, "_apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menyentuh senjata itu? Apa aku akan mati?_" tanya nya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar monster itu sangat dekat dengan Rufus. Rufus respon kaget melihat nya dan menjauh dari monster itu, dan ia berhenti di sandaran lemari.

"Khe…khe..khe… aku menemukan mu bocah." Katanya dan mengarahkan sikutnya yang sudah tersedia tiga jarum itu ke arah Rufus. "_Celaka.. bagaimana ini? Aku akan mati. Ugh… tidak, aku lebih memilih mati karena menyentuh senjata ini dari pada harus mati tercabik-cabik olehnya._" Geramnya dan menyentuh senjata itu, dan tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

DEG !

.

.

.

"Ugh…." Rufus pun pingsan, monster yang melihat Rufus dalam keadaan pingsan itu langsung menurunkan sikutnya. "Heh? Apa yang terjadi pada mu bocah? Sudah mati kah? Bagus lah, aku tak perlu repot-repot membunuh mu. Dan sekarang aku bebas membunuh siapa saja. HAHAHA !" lalu ia berjalan pergi.

Tiba-tiba rambut Rufus pun berubah menjadi warna emas,tangan Rufus yang menyentuh senjata itu pun bergerak, "Jangan remehkan aku, kau jiwa berdosa…..!" , monster yang mendengar nya langsung kaget "A..apa ?! Kau masih hidup?! Che…" monster itu langsung mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Rufus dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Lambat…." Kata Rufus lalu ia menghilang seketika sekaligus membawa senjata itu. Monster yang melihatnya tak percaya, "si..siapa kau ! Kau bukan bocah yang tadi!"

"Kau.. tak perlu tau…" Rufus pun langsung berada di belakang monster itu, dan langsung mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah monster itu, monster tersebut kaget karena tak mengetahui, anak itu berada di belakangnya. "… dan pergi lah ke dasar jurang yang sangat dalam!" , "Shatter !" Rufus pun menembak monster itu, monster itu pun teriak kesakitan dan tiba-tiba sebuah lorong dimensi berada di bawah monster itu. Monster itu pun terjatuh.

Sementara itu, ayah Rufus sudah sampai ke rumahnya kembali. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ia merasakan hawa yang menghilang dan hawa yang aneh. "Apa ini? Hawa jiwa itu sudah menghilang? Dan hawa pembunuh siapa ini? hawa yang sangat kejam…". "Mungkin kah?! " lalu ia berlari ke dalam, ia merasakan hawa itu berada di dalam kamar nya. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam, ia melihat Rufus bercucuran darah di bagian punggungnya dan memegang senjata itu. "_ia menyentuh soul airbiter ?!_" kata nya tak percaya.

"Rufus! Kau kah itu nak ?!" teriak ayahnya pada Rufus. Rufus pun menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Iya… ini aku ayah…" katanya dengan hawa membunuh. Ayahnya sempat kaget melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Ekspresi membunuh yang sangat kejam. Tiba-iba Rufus pun pingsan, rambutnya kembali menjadi warna coklat.

Ayahnya menghampirinya dan duduk di dekat Rufus, "sepertinya kau melanggar janji tersebut untuk melindungi diri mu ya? Rufus ?" katanya lalu ia melihat Rexion yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Ayahnya pun menghela nafas, dan berkata "kau telah menggunakan senjata yang seharusnya kau tak boleh sentuh. Soul airbiter, senjata legendaries para bounty hunter "**airbiter**"

Lalu ia menggendong Rufus dan menurunkannya di atas kasurnya, dan ia menggendong Rexion dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya untuk melakukan perawatan lagi. "sepertinya kau akan menjadi bounty hunter paling mengerikan, Rufus." Gumam ayahnya.


	6. Chapter 5 The hell hound Cerberus

**Author : Ha..halo ini update ku, chapter ke 5. Yah, aku mengeluarkan sedikit OC monster karena hampir sama tempat tinggalnya XD dan ada sedikit misteri (sedikit...) mohon review nya ya ^^**

**I don't own grand chase and KOG**

**Chapter 5 : The Hell Hound Cerberus**

Keesokan harinya…

.

.

Pagi yang begitu merah, angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup di sekitar rumah Rufus dan ayahnya. Cahaya bulan (anggap ini matahari di underworld ) bersinar, dan menyinari melewati celah-celah kecil pada kamar di mana Rufus tidur.

Karena sinar yang menyilaukan mengenai wajah Rufus, ia pun terbangun. Ia mengusik matanya yang sepet, dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Ini… bukan kamar ku.","Di mana aku?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, respon Rufus kaget mengetahuinya dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut karena takut akan monster yang akan muncul lagi. "Rufus! Kau sudah bangun !?" teriak seseorang dan langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Rufus terkena tekanan orang itu, lalu ia melihat seseorang yang menindihnya ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"A…ayah?! Apa yang ayah lakukan. Uff… berat sekali…." Katanya terengah-engah. "Ups… maafkan ayah ya. Ahaha.. ternyata kau sudah sadar ya setelah kejadian kemarin." Kata ayahnya lega sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rufus. "Kejadian kemarin? Memangnya ada apa dengan kemarin?" tanya Rufus terbingung-bingung.

"Lho…lho… kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin?" tanya ayahnya memastikan. "Tidak.. yang kuingat hanya ayah sedang pergi, dan aku bermain dengan Rexion." Jawabnya dengan pasti. "Baiklah… ya sudah kalau begitu kamu tetap tidur dan istirahat saja dulu ya. Ayah akan ke dapur untuk membuat makanan dulu." Kata nya lalu turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Maaf ayah, aku harus berbohong. Aku tidak mau ayah marah karena aku telah menggunakan senjata ayah." Kata Rufus bersalah lalu tertidur.

Sementara di dapur…

"Hmm… ayah tahu kau sebenarnya menyembunyikan kejadian kemarin. Tapi ini sungguh di luar dugaan, senjata itu tidak menolak demon biasa. Aneh sekali…" kata nya sambil memotong daging hydra kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Rufus kemarin?" tanya seekor naga. "Oh.. kau Rexion. Hmm… yah, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Yah intinya Rufus membunuh monster itu." Katanya menjelaskan. Rexion yang mendengar perkataan 'dia', tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar, "ti..tidak mungkin. Bagaimana cara ia membunuh monster itu?!", "Hmm… aku juga sebenarnya tidak percaya melihat kejadian itu, tapi kejadian itu nyata." Rexion pun terdiam.

Sementara di kamar ayahnya di mana Rufus tidur…

"Aku bosan, aku ingin keluar dulu ah…" katanya lalu ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak keluar kamar ayahnya, sebelum ia menyentuh pintu tiba-tiba "Ugh… badan ku.. sakit sekali…" katanya sambil memegang badan. Lalu ia berjalan lagi sampai keluar dari rumah.

"Hmm… aku ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang menarik, tapi apa? Huft…" gumamnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara anjing di sekitar dekat pohon itu, lalu Rufus berjalan mendekati pohon itu. "Whoa… hewan apa ini? Kepala tiga?" Katanya kebingungan, lalu duduk dekat dengan anjing itu. "Bark..bark..bark…" , Rufus kaget mendengr gonggongan itu.

"Whoa… kau ini makhluk apa? Hmm…anak an-jing ya ?" kata Rufus menebak-nebak. "iya lah masa kucing dasar kau bodoh." Kata anak anjing itu menjawab. "ouh…Eh ?! kau bisa bicara ?" tanya Rufus penasaran sekaligus kaget. "Tentu saja, nak. Aku ini anjing istimewa tahu." Jawab anak anjing itu.

"Istimewa? Apa karena kepala mu yang ada tiga dalam satu badan itu?"

"Yah, bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi ada yang lebih istimewa selain di lihat dari fisik."

"Ada yang lebih istimewa selain dari fisik? Apa itu?"

"Sigh… kau ini ternyata masih lugu dan polos ya. Kau punya orang tua?"

"Iya, aku punya ayah. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa ayahmu pernah memberitahu ke istimewaan ku? Dan juga siapa ayah mu itu?"

"Ayahku tidak pernah memberitahu apa-apa tentangmu, dan ayahku adalah seorang bounty hunter."

Anak anjing itu sempat shock mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja di ucap Rufus. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Rufus pada anak anjing itu. "Err… tidak ada apa-apa. Oups… maaf ya aku harus pergi sekarang. Mengenai yang barusan, kita bicarakan lain kali saja." Katanya sambil berlari pergi.

"Kok… sigh, ya sudah baik aku kembali ke rumah saja." Katanya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, "dari mana saja kamu Rufus ? " tanya sang ayah pada Rufus. "A…ku habis jalan-jalan keluar sebentar." Jawabnya. "Ouh… begitukah? Bagus, ayah takut kamu ada apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan lega.

"Oh iya, ayah tadi aku bertemu dengan anak anjing yang aneh." Kata Rufus, "anak anjing yang aneh?" katanya dengan kebingungan. "Iya, anak anjing tapi berkepala tiga." Jawab Rufus.

"A..anak anjing berkepala tiga?!" jawab ayahnya dengan sedikit terkejut. "Iya… aneh kan?" kata Rufus. Ayahnya hanya terdiam, "ayah? Ada apa ayah?" tanya Rufus penasaran. "_anak anjing berkepala tiga, jangan bilang…_".

"AYAH !" teriak Rufus, "Whoaa… kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?" tanya nya sambil menutup sebelah telinganya. "Kenapa ayah terdiam saja? Apa ada sesuatu ?" tanya Rufus dengan cemas. "Ngg… ayah baik-baik saja kok. Ayah ingin keluar sebentar ya, tolong jaga rumah." Katanya lalu langsung pergi keluar. Rufus hanya terdiam melihat ayahnya pergi, "sebenarnya ada apa dengan ayah?"

Sementara itu…

"_apa yang sebenarnya makhluk itu lakukan di sekitar sini? Apa mungkin ada jiwa yang kabur_?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di sebuah gerbang underworld.

"Huft… lelahnya dalam wujud anak anjing ini, harus berlari dari jarak yang sangat jauh untuk kembali ke sini." Keluh anak anjing itu. Lalu ia berjalan kea rah gerbang itu, "tunggu! Berhenti kau di sana!" teriak seseorang. Anak anjing itu menoleh kebelakang dan langsung tersenyum.

"wah..wah… kukira siapa yang memanggil, ternyata kau Bounty hunter." Jawab anak anjing itu. "Cih… tidak perlu basa-basi, sekarang apa tujuan mu tadi ke tempat kawasan dekat rumahku? Cerberus." Tanya nya pada anak anjing itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Fufufu… " lalu anak anjing itu berubah menjadi anjing berukuran besar dua kali lipat. "… tujuan ku ke kawasan mu karena aku merasakan hawa yang sangat mengerikan dan aneh." Jawab Cerberus. "Hawa mengerikan dan aneh? Apa maksudmu?" bentaknya pada Cerberus. "Khe… hawa yang akan menjadi seorang bounty hunter yang memiliki blue flame di tangan kirinya, dan akan bersama seorang anak."

"Bounty hunter yang memiliki blue flame dan bersama seorang anak?!" kagetnya tak percaya. "Iya… "jawab Cerberus dengan senyum sinis,"… dan Bounty hunter bersama dengan anak itu, akan mengincar jiwa anak dari keluarga crimson river." Ia pun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Cerberus.

"Apa benar, anak mu itu pernah menyentuh soul airbiter?" tanya Cerberus pada dia. "Khe.. dari mana kau tahu mengenai itu?!" respon dia dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Hmm… sudah kuduga, memang sepertinya ada yang aneh dari anak itu." Jawab Cerberus, "apa maksudmu ? Ada apa dengan anak saya?!", Cerberus menjawab, "tidak ada apa-apa, sekarang aku harus menjaga gerbang ini, sebelum jiwa-jiwa yang tidak tahu diri keluar." Kata Cerberus lalu ia masuk ke dalan gerbang underworld.

"Sebenarnya, siapa bounty hunter yang ia maksud dan apa hubungannya dengan Rufus?" kata nya terbingung-bingung. Lalu berjalan pulang.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan di balik gerbang underworld…

"Khe…khe…khe… tak kusangka, ternyata akan ada penerus bounty hunter. Tapi…."

Cerberus pun diam sejenak, lalu ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "… bounty hunter itu akan membenci 'dia' termasuk anak blue flame itu."

Setelah kembali ke rumah…

"Ayah sudah pulang!" teriak Rufus dan berlari ke arah ayahnya, "ayah sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak anjing itu?" tanya Rufus pada ayahnya. Ia menjawab "sebenarnya, umm… kau ingin tahu kan ke istimewaan anak anjing itu?", Rufus menjawab "tentu saja, aku penasaran ayah."

"Anak anjing yang kau temui itu sebenarnya adalah makhluk atau monster penjaga gerbang underworld." Katanya pada Rufus, "namanya Cerberus, anjing neraka berkepala tiga. Dia jadi anak anjing hanya ingin menyamar, aslinya sangat besar."

"Hee?! Jadi keistimewaannya itu? Kerennn…." Kagum Rufus, "aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak boleh…" jawab nya dengan singkat. Rufus menjawab dengan rasa kecewa "kenapa ayah? Aku kan ingin tahu…", "Terlalu berbahaya Rufus. Anjing neraka itu adalah makhluk peliharan Hades. Dia mirip seperti clan Haros. Dia menjaga dan mengurung jiwa yang berdosa."

"Hmph… padahal aku ingin tahu seperti apa anjingnya." Ketus Rufus. "Sudahlah, jangan begitu. Saat kau jadi bounty hunter nanti, kau akan bisa melihat anjing itu."

"Begitukah?! Baiklah!" teriak Rufus dengan gembira lalu berlari kea rah kamar nya.

Sementara itu 'dia' masih berpikiran mengenai ucapan-ucapan yang di katakan Cerberus, "Bukannya bounty hunter hanya aku? Dan juga memiliki blue flame. Tapi….", "siapa bounty hunter yang di maksud oleh Cerberus, penerus bounty hunter? Dengan seorang anak? Ugh… aku bingung.

Sementar di kamar Rufus…

Rufus berdiri di dekat pintu, sambil menundukan kepalanya. Lalu ia teringat akan kejadian kemarin. "Rasanya, kejadian itu… seperti bukan aku yang membunuhnya. Tapi… aneh." Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku?"


	7. Chapter 6 The Black Cursed Book

**Chapter 6 : The Black Cursed Book**

Keesokan harinya…

Di sebuah tempat penyimpanan buku di bawah tanah…

"Hmm… seharusnya buku itu ada di sekitar sini," kata Rufus sambil mencari-cari di rak buku "aku harus menemukannya, sebelum ayah mengetahui keberadaan ku dan tujuan ku."

Tidak lama kemudian, Rufus menemukan sebuah buku berwarna hitam, "? Buku apa ini?" lalu ia mengambil buku tersebut, dan membuka isinya "?! Mungkinkah? "katanya dengan terkejut lalu ia menengok kanan dan kiri untuk melihat keadaan. Lalu ia berlari kembali keatas dengan membawa buku hitam itu.

Lalu ia melihat lagi keadaannya, "bagus aman, tidak ada ayah." Lalu ia berlari dengan sangat cepat lalu, masuk ke kamar menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Setelah itu, ia melempar dirinya ke atas kasur sambil memegang buku hitam itu.

"Nah, baiklah sekarang kita lihat isinya." Lalu ia membuka buku hitam itu, lembar perlembar di lihatnya dengan seksama. Setelah lembar ke dua puluh ia kaget melihat, apa yang ia lihat. Gambar photo seorang bounty hunter muda, dengan ekspresi dingin dan sinis. Ia bingung melihat photo itu, "aneh, bukannya bounty hunter di Hades hanya ayah satu-satunya yang terbaik? Lalu siapa pemuda bounty hunter ini? Seperti nya lebih hebat dari ayah." Katanya dengan tidak pasti.

Rufus menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan tidak percaya dan berkata "tidak mungkin, ayah kan jauh lebih hebat dari pada bounty hunter yang lain." Lalu ia melanjutkan bacaannya dan ia baca. Tiba-tiba ia menemuka sebuah artikel yang sempat membuat Rufus shock "a..apa?! Seorang bounty hunter …(artikel yang tersobek) lalu menikah dengan seorang wanita dari aernas dan mempunyai anak aneh. Ciri-cirinya bersisik, dan mempunya blue flame. Karena sang ibu dari suami bounty hunter itu tidak suka dengan anak macam itu, lalu anak itu di asingkan oleh ibunya dan….." lembaran dari lanjutan yang ia baca sudah di sobek oleh seseorang.

"a..apa maksudnya ini? S..siapa bounty hunter itu? _Sial aku tidak mengetahuinya karena tidak ada gambarnya._" Lalu ia melihat lembaran akhir dari buku itu, Rufus lalu membacanya "seorang bounty hunter muda dengan tattoo bergaris berwarna biru di sebelah kirinya, berkelana mencari seseorang di aernas sebelum ia kembali ke Hades."

Lalu Rufus menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya, "sebenarnya apa maksud dari kata-kata itu, dan gambar itu? Seorang bounty hunter menikah dengan seorang wanita manusia? Anak bersisik dengan blue flame, dan bounty hunter mudah dengan tattoo? Apa maksud dari semua ini?" katanya dengan terbingung-bingung, lalu tidur karena pusing.

Buku yang Rufus taruh tadi lenyap dalam sekejap dan berubah menjadi sebuah jiwa hitam kecil, dan menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara itu di kamar ayahnya Rufus…

Ia melihat kea rah sebuah beberapa lembaran kertas yang sobek menghilang dalam sekejap dan berubah menjadi jiwa hitam dan menghilang. Respon ia kaget melihat kejadian itu, "mungkinkah? Ada yang membacanya sampai habis?", "buku itu, buku terkutuk itu. Payah! Harusnya aku tidak membaca buku itu."

"Tapi… siapa yang membaca buku itu? Mungkinkah… tidak, tidak mungkin." Tegasnya, lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju ke arah kamar pintu Rufus. "Rufus… kau ada di dalam kamar ,nak?" katanya sambil mengetuk pintunya. '_Kenapa Rufus tidak menjawab ya? Apa dia sedang tidur?_' lalu ia mencoba membuka pintunya, tetapi tidak bisa karena terkunci dari dalam. "Gawat, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Apa Rufus baik-baik saja? Ku harap ia." Katanya sampai-sampai tubuhnya bercucuran keringat dingin.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar Rufus pun terbuka. Sang ayah pun menyadari dan melihat keadaan di dalam kamar Rufus. 'aneh, kok tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?'

"Ayah sedang apa di sini?" tanya seseorang di depan nya, "Whoaa… Rufus, sedang apa kau berdiri di sini, nak? Bikin kaget saja."katanya ayahnya lega sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rufus. "Ayah hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu saja kok." Kata ayahnya. "memastikan apa, ayah?" tanya Rufus lagi, "_Ugh… gawat kalau begini terus bisa ketahuan lama-lama_"

"Ahaha tidak-tidak sudah lupakan saja, ayah pergi dulu keluar sebentar." Katanya lalu pergi keluar rumah. " Hmm? Kenapa dengan ayah ya? Tadi mengetuk pintu, setelah kubuka malah celingak-celinguk dan tidak ada apa-apa? Ayah belakangan ini aneh."

Lalu Rufus pun masuk ke dalam kamar lagi dan menutup pintunya, ia duduk di atas tempat tidur nya dan kebingungan, "aneh… rasanya buku itu ada di sini. Kok tidak ada ya?" cemasnya sambil mencari-cari 'buku' yang ia maksud. "Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya seseorang.

"Aku sedang mencari buku yang baru saja ku baca, dan…" sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya ia melihat ke arah di mana suara yang berbicara tadi, berbicara padanya. "… k…kau…" ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam. Tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak terlalu jelas, dan Rufus kaget melihat wajah itu.

"Sstt… tidak perlu di bahas. Nah sekarang, kamu mencari buku ini kan?" kata 'dia' sambil menunjukan buku hitam yang dipegang itu. "Ke…kembalikan buku itu." Kata Rufus sambil berusaha mendapatkan buku itu dari genggaman 'dia'. "Eits… kau mau apa dengan buku ini? Buku ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kau simpan." Katanya dan mendorong jauh Rufus dari jangkauannya.

"Dan baru saja buku ini lenyap sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu sebelum ayah mu melihat keadaan mu yang sedang cemas itu." Katanya menjelaskan, "dan sekarang aku akan memusnahkan kali ini."

"Tu…tunggu! Jangan kau bakar buku itu. Buku itu…" sebelum Rufus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia memotong perkataannya "isi dari buku ini tidak boleh kau ketahui seluruhnya. Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi." Katanya lalu menghilang menjadi debu.

"Tunggu! Kau adalah…" sebelum Rufus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia tersenyum "kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Lalu ia menghilang. Rufus pun terdiam.

.

.

Sementara itu di dekat dalam gerbang underworld

"A…apa ?! Buku itu muncul kembali!" teriak Cerberus dengan nada yang sangat marah. "Iya, saya saja tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tapi waktu itu saya tidak melihat keadaan buku itu. Yang kulihat waktu itu hanya sebuah lembaran kosong yang tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kata per kata. Ku baca, sampai dari setengah halaman aku merobek dua sampai tiga lembar itu." Kata ayah Rufus menjelaskan.

"Che… buku terkutuk itu. Buku yang mengetahui masa depan seseorang yang nantinya akan mengalami masa pahit." Kata Cerberus, "jika buku itu di baca oleh seorang lagi, maka..." sebelum Cerberus menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar nya!" bentak dia pada Cerberus.

"Hoh… kau marah karena menyesal telah membaca buku itu? HAHAHAHA!" tawa Cerberus. "Howling Gale!" lalu ia menembakan dinding-dinding dimensi dan beberapa nya retak. Cerberus yang melihat nya langsung mengerutkan dahinya dan berkata "apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya sedikit modifikasi kok. Dan sekarang bisa kah kau diam dan tidak berkomentar?" tanya nya dengan tatapan tajam kea rah Rufus. "Grr… baiklah!" kata Cerberus, lalu ia tidur. Lalu ia pun segera berjalan keluar, "tunggu sebentar bounty hunter!" teriak Cerberus. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu bahwa buku itu sudah lenyap." Kata Cerberus lalu tertidur. Spontan ia sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Cerberus.

"Apa itu benar ? Buku terkutuk itu sudah lenyap?" lalu ia berjalan keluar dari Gerbang underworld.

Sementara itu di rumah

."Sebenarnya, siapa orang dengan jubah hitam itu?" lalu Rufus membayangkan yang ia lihat tadi, "rasanya mirip dengan wajah yang ada di gambar buku itu."

"Dan kenapa buku hitam itu bisa ada padanya?" tanyanya, "Argh… terlalu banyak pikiran! Ugh… mending aku tidur saja." Katanya lalu ia tertidur.


	8. Chapter 7 Broken Seal

**Chapter 7 : Broken Seal**

Di sebuah tempat dasar jurang yang sangat dalam, dalam sekali. Yang terletak di tempat kawah lahar.

"Groooaaa! Graaa!" teriak seekor monster. "Gawat, hell salamander mengamuk! Jika rantai yang mengikatnya lepas, ia akan membumi hanguskan semua yang ia lihat!" kata seorang penjaga.

"Salah satu cara menenangkannya adalah menyegel nya dan mengistirahatkannya." Kata seorang penjaga yang satu lagi. "Itu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Bounty hunter kan?"

"Iya, tapi…" sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Tapi kenapa ? "

"Hanya penerus bounty hunter yang bisa melakukannya." Lanjutnya. "A..apa?! Mustahil, padahal Bounty hunter hanya ada satu. Itu pun yang terbaik dari yang terbaik."

Lalu ia menengok kea rah Hell salamander yang masih mengamuk itu, "aku tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bounty hunter terbaik hanya bisa menyegel Hell salamander selama paling maksimal lima ribu tahun lamanya dan hanya bisa di lakukan sekali."

"Che… kalau begitu salah satu cara terbaik adalah tetap mempertahankan rantai penyegelnya."

"Iya, hanya itu cara satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan kali ini."

Sementara itu di rumah Rufus dan ayahnya…

Rufus yang sedang duduk di atas kursi yang berdekatan dengan jendela, ia pun melihat kea rah luar dari jendela dan berkata "Huft, aneh ya. Baru pertama kalinya langit menjadi sangat hitam maksudku gelap. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sementara di gudang penyimpanan…

"Ghe! Sa…kittt…" kata ayah Rufus kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tattoo bergaris berwarna merah. "Mungkinkah, rantai penyegel hell salamander melemah?" lalu ia melihat kearah jendela, "langit mulai gelap, ternyata benar. Rantainya melemah, jika rantai nya sampai terputus maka akan terjadi kekacauan nantinya."

Lalu ia berlari ke luar dari gudang penyimpanan dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil senjata airbiternya dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Rufus yang melihat ayahnya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa senjata itu bertanya, "ayah ingin pergi ke mana? Kok sampai harus bawa-bawa senjata itu?"

"Ayah ingin pergi sebentar, ada hal penting yang harus ayah lakukan." Lalu ia keluar rumah dan berlari secepat mungkin. "Hmm… hal penting? Seperti apa kira-kira?"

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya, ikut ayah mu." Kata seseorang, Rufus mendengar seseorang berbicara dan melihat kea rah suara itu, "k..kau kan…"

"Sudah tidak perlu di bahas yang kemarin, sudah sana pergi. Susul ayahmu kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya. Kalau perlu minta bantuan Rexion saja." Kata orang berjubah hitam itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Rexion. Rufus terbingung-bingung apa yang di ucapkan oleh orang itu dan langsung menengok kea rah di mana orang itu menunjuk.

"Rexion?!" teriak Rufus tak percaya, "hai, Rufus!" kata Rexion. "K..kau masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja itu berkat ayahmu."

"Sudah chit-chatnya di tunda dulu. Sekarang susul ayahmu." Kata orang itu, Rufus menjawab "baiklah, terima…" sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya orang itu sudah menghilang. "D…dia menghilang" kata Rufus, "Siapa yang menghilang?" kata Rexion bertanya. "Orang itu…. Orang yang berjubah hitam.", "Heh? Aku tidak melihat seseorang di sini. Apa kau berkhayal?" kata Rexion dengan cemas.

"Ehk?! Bu..bukannya tadi ada orang di sini… ", "Ugh… lupakan saja, ayo Rexion Bantu aku mengikuti ayah ku." Kata Rufus, "tunggu Rufus, keadaan di luar sedang tidak bagus. Kau yakin akan keluar?" kata Rexion sedikit tidak tenang. "Aku punya baju yang bisa melindungi ku, itu pun pemberian ayah ku." Kata Rufus lalu mencari baju itu di dalam kamarnya.

"Nah ini dia." Kata Rufus sambil menunjukan sebuah baju berbentuk jubah berwarna hitam. "Wow… keren sekali, cepat pakai kita susul ayah mu." Kata Rexion.

"Ok…" lalu dia menggunakan jubah itu. "Uff… terlalu kebesaran." Kata nya protes, "hahaha… lagian dengan tubuh mu yang masih kecil itu sangat repot untuk mengenakan jubah itu." Ejek Rexion.

Lalu Rufus berpegangan dengan Rexion, Rexion pun langsung siap terbang keluar rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sementara itu di tempat dimana Hell salamander di segel…

"Hmm… jadi memang benar. Hell salamander mulai mengamuk." Kata 'dia' dari ketinggian, di mana ia berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan menyegelnya kembali." Lalu ia melompat kea rah tempat hell salamander itu.

Hell salamander yang melihat nya langsung mengamuk saat 'dia' sudah mendarat di depannya. "Heh?! KAU BOUNTY HUNTER ITU! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN!" amuknya. " Tentu saja aku akan menyegel mu kembali. Kau itu makhluk yang akan menjadi ancaman bagi dunia Aernas, jika kau sampai bebas." Katanya lalu bersiap-siap menyegelnya kembali.

"HAHAHA! KAU INGIN MENYEGEL KU? MUSTAHIL! BOUNTY HUNTER SEPERTI MU HANYA BISA MENYEGEL KU SEKALI!" tawa Hell salamander.

"A..apa?! Tidak mungkin!" bentaknya tak percaya.

"HAHAHA! PERCAYA ATAU TIDAK ITU TERGANTUNG PADA MU BOUNTY HUNTER! YANG HANYA BISA MENYEGEL KU HANYA PENERUS MU! TAPI SEPERTINYA TIDAK ADA PENERUS YANG BISA MENYEGEL KU! HAHAHA"

"Sial…" ketus nya pada Hell salamander. " dua jam lagi rantai itu akan terputus," kata seseorang. "Iya, dan bounty hunter itu sedang ada di depan hell salamander. Apakah ia berusaha untuk menyegel kadal itu?"

"Jika dia nekad maka dia akan mati." Kata orang itu. "Jika dia mati, tidak ada pengganti bounty hunter terbaik!"

Sementara itu, saat Rufus dan Rexion masih dalam perjalanan.

"Rasanya langit semakin gelap saja dan berpetir pula." Kata Rufus sedikit ketakutan, "sudah tenang saja, kau akan aman saja dengan jubah yang kau kenakan itu." Kata Rexion sedikit menghibur. "I…iya juga." Katanya lalu mengeratkan jubah yang ia kenakan.

"Oh iya, kita sudah berjalan berapa lama?" tanya Rufus pada Rexion. "Heh? Di sini kan tidak ada waktu yang bisa di tentu kan." Kata Rexion, "Ehk… iya ya, hehehe aku lupa. Tapi ya kita rasakan saja sekarang berapa lama." , "ya… kira-kira kita sudah berjalan sekitar satu jam lebih." Kata Rexion. "Wew… lama juga ya ternyata. Tapi kita masih jauh saja." Kata Rufus.

"Dan lagi pula aku merasakan bahwa ayah mu ada di tempat wilayah ku." Kata Rexion kepada Rufus. "Ehk? Wilayah mu? Memangnya seperti apa tempat mu itu?" tanya Rufus, "rahasia deh…" kata Rexion dengan senyuman. Rufus Cuma bisa diam saja dan menghela nafas.

Sementara itu di tempat Hell salamander…

"GROAAAA !" amarah Salamander. "Cih, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak bisa menyegelnya." Katanya dengan kecewa dan hanya duduk di depan salamander.

Crack!

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari rantai Hell salamander. "Suara apa itu?" kata 'dia' dengan bingung karena mendengar suara retakan. Lalu retakan tiap retakan berlanjut dan akhirnya…

.

.

PRANG!

"HAHAHA! AKHIRNYA! AKU BEBAS!" Teriak Hell salamander. "A..apa?!"

Lalu hell salamander memberontak dan menghancurkan tempat penyegelan. "Whoaa! Celaka, sepertinya aku harus melawannya." Lalu ia menyiapkan airbiternya dan bersiap-siap menyerang "KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MELAWAN KU, BOUNTY HUNTER!" lalu ia mengaum dengan sangat keras mengakibatkan gelombang yang sangat panas menyebar sangat jauh. "Ugh… panas sekali…ternyata salamander itu bertambah kuat." Katanya sambil menahan auman yang amat panas itu.

Sementara itu saat Rufus dan Rexion masih dalam perjalanan.

"Hmm… itu apa, Rexion?" tanya Rufus sambil menunjuk pada sebuah gelombang berwarna merah ke oranye. "Berlindung Rufus! Itu sangat panas dan bahkan bisa membakar para demon biasa!" teriak Rexion. Mendengar itu, sebelum Rufus sempat lebih berlindung, gelombang itu sudah mengenai Rufus dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"RUFUS!"

To be continued


	9. Chapter 8 Sacrifices

Author : Y...yey aku update lagi *sweat*  
Rufus : *Melihat author yang bertingkah aneh*  
Author : B..baik ini update ku yang ke 8 maaf jika ada kekurangan ato typo dan sebagainya T T

**I Don't own KOG and Grand chase**

**Chapter 8 : Sacrifice**

"Gah! Sial!" keluh nya. "HAHAHA! KAU TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA SEKARANG. KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBUNUH KU!" teriak Salamander lalu ia terbang ke atas untuk keluar dari jurang itu. Ia sempat menangkap hell salamander itu dan ikut ke atas. Setelah keluar dari jurang itu, hell salamander tersebut terbang dengan sangat cepat kea rah utara tempat di mana letak portal Aernas dan juga lokasi rumah Rufus.

.

.

.

"RUFUS!" teriak Rexion yang melihat Rufus jatuh dari punggungnya, lalu ia terbang ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Ugh… panas…sakit sekali_…." Kata Rufus batinnya "_Apa aku akan…mati_?" kata terakhirnya lalu matanya pun mulai menutup pelan-pelan. "Rufus! Tolong jangan mati!" teriak Rexion sekuat tenaga, ia pun masih berusaha untuk terbang secepat mungkin.

'…us…fus…Rufus…!' "_Ngg…suara sia…pa itu?_" kata Rufus yang setengah sadar dan masih dalam keadaan jatuh. Lalu ia melihat baying-bayang di atasnya, "Re..xion…"

"Sedikit lagi…Sedikit lagi!" kata Rexion sambil mengarahkan kakinya untuk bersiap-siap menangkap Rufus.

Saat Rexion sedang berusahanya menyelamatkan Rufus, terjadi perperangan yang sangat sengit di antara 'dia' dan Hell salamander.

""GRAAA! SIALAN KAU BOUNTY HUNTER!" amuknya hell salamander. "Heah! Akan ku cabik-cabik tubuhmu! Cressent Sweep!" ia pun menyayatkan bagian dari tubuh salamander sehingga membuat Hell salamander terluka parah. "GROAAA! AKAN KU JATUHKAN KAU DARI KETINGGIAN!" amuknya lagi, lalu Hell salamander bergerak terbang ke sana dan kemari secara terus menerus, membuat 'dia' sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, tetapi dia berpegangan pada sisik hell salamander itu.

"Whoaa… kau ternyata agresif juga ya, heh kadal? Tapi aku tak akan dengan mudahnya di jatuhkan oleh makhluk rendahan seperti kau!" katanya sambil menancapkan nether blade nya ke sisik-sisiknya sampai dalam untuk menahannya. "GRAAAA!"

Karena tusukannya yang amat sangat dalam, hell salamander pun kehilangan keseimbangan untuk terbang dan mulai terjatuh pelan-pelan. "Whoa…whoa… kita akan terjatuh!" teriaknya sambil tetap berpegangan.

Hell salamander masih dalam keadaan sedikit sadar dan melihat seekor naga dari kejauhan.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Hup! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan mu Rufus." Kata Rexion dengan lega, lalu menaikkan Rufus ke punggungnya lagi. "Ugh… apa aku masih hidup?" tanya Rufus, "tentu saja. Aku takut kau mati tahu!" kata Rexion, setetes air mengalir dari mata Rexion, "aku…tak ingin kau mati. Aku ingin melindungi mu sebagai naga mu yang berguna!" katanya dan mulai menangis.

"Rexion…" kata Rufus dengan sedikit kasihan lalu membelainya, "sudahlah jangan nangis lagi. Kali ini aku akan baik-baik saja kok." Kata Rufus, membuat hati Rexion sedikit lega.

"Hmm…sekarang kita lanjut…." Sebelum Rufus menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia melihat bayang-bayang sesuatu. "Itu apa ya?" tanya Rufus. "Di mana?" tanya Rexion, "di depan kita." Kata Rufus sambil menunjuk ke arah bayangan itu.

Bayangan itu pun semakin mendekat dan mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan tertampaklah seekor salamander di depannya.

"Itu ap…" , "Berlindung Rufus!" teriak Rexion. Tapi karena Rufus kurang siaga dia nyaris tertabrak salamander itu dan ternyata Rexion lah yang melindungnya. Membuat Rexion terkena hantaman yang sangat kuat dan membuat Rufus dan Rexion terpental jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat dan,

.

.

BOOOMMM!...

.

.

"Su…suara apa itu?!" kata 'dia' sedikit kaget, lalu melihat ke bawah tapi tidak kelihatan karena masih terdapat asap dan debu pasir yang mengebul. Lalu Hell salamander dan 'dia' pun ikut terjatuh pula dengan jarak yang sedikit lebih jauh.

Di tempat di mana Rexion dan Rufus terhantam ke tanah pasir dengan kerasnya

"Ugh… apa yang terjadi?" kata Rufus, lalu ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri "di mana Rexion?" Lalu ia merasakan ada sebuah sisik dibawahnya yang sangat kasar dan menyadari sisik tersebut adalah milik Rexion.

Rufus pun melihat ke bawahnya dan shock berat dan gemetar melihatnya, ia melihat Rexion terluka sangat parah. "Rexion! Rexion! Bangun Rexion!" teriak nya sambil memegang tubuh Rexion yang terluka itu.

"K…kau selamat Ru…fusss…?" tanya Rexion terbata-terbata. "Rexion! Kau masih hidup?! Syukurlah…" kata Rufus dengan lega sambil memeluk Rexion erat-erat.

.

.

.

"Ugh… sakitnya…" keluh nya dengan kesakitan. "GRR! BOUNTY HUNTER SIALAN!" Teriak salamander, ia pun menyemburkan api hitamnya ke arah 'dia' tapi ia berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi api itu tetat menyembur sampai menuju di tempat di mana Rexion dan Rufus terjatuh tadi.

Rexion lalu bangun perlahan-lahan sambil menahan sakitnya. "Pelan-pelan saja Rexion. Luka mu parah sekali." Kata Rufus sambil membantu membangunkannya. "Ugh… sakit…" keluh Rexion. "Tahan sakit mu dulu Rexion." Kata Rufus. "Ba…" sebelum Rexion menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia melihat sebuah api berwarna hitam menyembur ke arah mereka berdua. Rexion menyadari bahwa yang akan terkena api itu adalah Rufus.

Api itu pun semakin dekat dan dekat, "AWAS RUFUS!" Rexion lalu mendorong Rufus sampai-sampai menghantamnya ke tanah dengan keras. Rufus selamat tapi, Rexion lah yang terkena api itu, "ARRGHHHH!" teriak Rexion kesakitan akan terbakar oleh api hitam itu dan musnah. Rufus yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan tak bergerak, "Tidak…Tidak…tidak…."kata Rufus frustasi,

"REXION!"

Dari kejauhan 'dia' mendengar suara teriakan. "_suara itu. Bukan kah suara Rufus?!_"

Saat 'dia' lengah Hell salamander mengarahkan ekornya ke arahnya dan menghantam 'dia' dengan sangat keras ke tanah, "GAH!"

"AHA…AHAHAHAHA! TAMAT LAH RIWAYAT MU BOUNTY HUNTER!"

"Ga…gawat…!"

"AWAS AYAH!" teriak Rufus yang berlari ke arah ayahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Rufus!"

"HEH? KAU PUNYA ANAK? AHAHAHA! BAIKLAH AKAN KUBUNUH DULU ANAK MU INI!" kata Salamander, ia pun mengayunkan ekornya kea rah Rufus dan menghantamnya ke tanah dengan keras. "AGH!" Rufus pun terluka sangat parah dan nyaris tak bisa di selamatkan.

"RUFUS!" teriak ayahnya, ia pun jatuh berlutut dan melihat tak percaya kalau Rufus akan mati. Setetes air mengalir dari matanya, tiba-tiba tangan kirinya mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru dan berubah menjadi sebuah tangan monster jari-jari yang sangat tajam. Matanya pun bercahaya dan berubah menjadi putih.

Ia pun melompat sangat jauh dan menuju ke arah salamander itu, dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah salamander dengan sangat cepat, dan membuat Salamander terluka parah, "ARGHHH! APA INI?!" lalu salamander itu melepaskan ekor yang menghantam Rufus dan melihat bounty hunter dengan tangan yang berwujud monster itu.

"HEH? JADI ITU KEKUATAN MENGERIKAN MU? AHAHAHAAH! RASANYA LEBIH LEMAH DARI YANG SAAT DULU KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK MENYEGEL KU! SEKARANG MATILAH!" salamander pun mengaum dengan sangat keras membuat 'dia' tidak kuat menahan dan menghantam batu.

"ARGHH!" teriaknya kesakitan.

"AHAHAHAHA! INI LAH AKHIR DARI HIDUP MU, BOUNTY HUNTER!"

"Ugh… a..ayah…." kata Rufus yang berusaha bangkit dengan sakit yang sangat parah, lalu ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang disiksa oleh Salamander, "I…itu ayahku?! " kata Rufus tak percaya tapi ia tak pedulikan. Sekarang ia merasa sangat ketakutan melihat ayahnya yang terus menerus di siksa.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Jangan siksa ayah !" teriaknya tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya, Rufus pun putus asa dan hanya bisa ketakutan terus menerus melihat ayahnya yang di siksa itu. "Ji…jika ayah di siksa terus, ma…maka ayah akan mati. Hiks…hiks…", "Aku…."

.

.

.

"MATILAH…." Sebelum salamander melanjutkan serangan terakhirnya, ia merasakan sangat kesakitan. "GRAAAHHHH! APA INI?!" lalu ia melihat ekornya yang terpotong.

'dia' pun kembali seperti semula dalam kondisi kritis.

"**Jangan sentuh, ayah ku**!" bentak seseorang, "SIAPA KAU!" teriak Salamander itu. Orang itu tak menjawab satu kata pun dari Salamander, lalu ia melompat kea rah salamander dengan sangat tinggi dan mendarat di kepala Salamander. "A…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !?" teriak Salamander yang agak sedikit takut.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan Nether Blade"**Matilah, makhluk rendahan.**" Ia pun menusuk nya dengan sanagt dalam. "GROAAAA!" Salamander pun musnah menjadi abu.

"Me…mengerika…." Kata 'dia' yang sekarat itu. "**Makhluk itu sudah tak akan bisa di segel lagi. Jika di segel maka dia akan bertambah kuat. Karena ia beradaptasi dan menyerap energi yang ada di tempat penyegelan**."

"Ka…kau…." Lalu ia melihat kea rah orang itu, "…Rufus…." Orang itu pun berjalan kea rah di mana Rexion mati. "**Ternyata jiwa tubuh ini masih sedih dan menderita karena melihat makhluk yang berharga baginya mati."**

Kata orang itu, lalu menyerap sisa jiwa Rexion dan mengumpulkannya menjadi orb jiwa, **"Aku akan membuatnya melupakan kesedihan ini."** Lalu ia memakan jiwa itu dan terjatuh.

"A..apakah dia benar-benar Rufus?! Bukan, dia bukan Rufus." Lalu ia berjalan kea rah Rufus yang tergeletak pingsan. "Aura tadi sudah menghilang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Rufus?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa nya pulang. Ugh… untung saja tubuh ku bisa menyembuhkan dengan sendirinya, maupun tidak pulih total." Lalu ia menggendong Rufus dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

Selama perjalanannya, ia masih berpikiran akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, "_sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Rufus. Dan hawa siapa tadi itu?_"


	10. Chapter 9 The woman he meet

**Aku update lagi, phew lelah. Baiklah tegang2nya nanti lagi dan sekarang ke slow dulu ^ ^ maaf jika ada typo dan kekurangan semacam lainnya T T**

**Please review ya ^^**

**I don't own KOG and Grand chase**

**Chapter 9 : The woman he meet**

"Ugh… dimana aku?" kata Rufus dalam kondisi lemah. "Kau ada di rumah, Rufus." Kata ayahnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa yang terjadi, ayah?" tanya Rufus pada ayahnya. "Kau terkena luka yang sangat parah, dan fatal pula karena serangan dari salamander kemarin." Kata ayahnya menjelaskan.

"Ngg…. Apa ayah terluka juga karena kemarin?"

"Yah, begitulah. Makhluk itu terlalu tangguh. Ayah pun tak bisa menduganya kalau akan menjadi begini."

"Dan kenapa kamu mengikuti ayah, Rufus? Kamu juga pasti meminta bantuan kepada Rexion secara paksa untuk mengikuti ku kan?" tanya ayahnya pada Rufus.

Rufus yang mendengar nya pun hening sebentar, lalu ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Karena aku ingin mengetahui, kenapa ayah buru-buru dan….." , "… siapa Rexion itu?"

Respon ayahnya kaget mendengar perkataan anaknya, "kau tidak tahu siapa Rexion? Dia itu naga peliharaan kita yang ditemukan dalam kondisi terluka." Rufus yang mendengarnya Cuma menggeleng-geleng kepala tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud.

"_Kenapa dia tidak kenal Rexion? Apa dia amnesia_?" gumam ayahnya dengan terbingung-bingung, lalu ia mengingat sesuatu akan kejadian kemarin,

. "Ternyata jiwa tubuh ini masih sedih dan menderita karena melihat makhluk yang berharga baginya mati."

"Aku akan membuatnya melupakan kesedihan ini."

"_Betul juga, saat itu Rufus bukan tapi aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Menyerap sisa jiwa yang masih bersemayam di tempat Rexion mati. Lalu di makan, apa itu membuat efek orang yang sangat dekat dengan seseorang hilang ingatan akan jiwa yang di makannya?_" batinnya.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Rufus karena melihat ayahnya yang sedang melamun. "Eh… ng..tidak ada apa-apa kok, Rufus. Upss… waktunya untuk mencari jiwa." Kata Ayahnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi keluar.

"Tunggu ayah! Apa ayah akan meninggalkan ku sendirian lagi?" tanya Rufus dengan sedikit sedih. "Kau masih dalam kondisi lemah Rufus. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana dulu." Tegur ayahnya. "Tapi ayah…."

"Tolong Rufus, turuti kata ayah mu ini. Ayah tidak mau kau celaka karena mengikuti ku." Kata ayahnya pada Rufus. Rufus yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya hanya terdiam dan menjawab, "baiklah ayah." Lalu ayahnya mendekati Rufus dan membelainya "tenang saja Rufus, ayah pasti akan pulang kok. Tapi mungkin akan lama."

"Umm... ayah memangnya punya tugas mencari jiwa di mana?" tanya Rufus. "Di Aernas. Jiwa-jiwa di sana sangat besar dan pasti kompensasinya juga lumayan besar." Kata ayahnya. "Baiklah…. "

"Ayah pergi dulu ya." Katanya lalu pergi keluar, "cepat kembali ya, ayah!" teriak Rufus. "Akan ayah usahakan." Katanya tersenyum pada ayahnya lalu pergi keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

"Wah…wah… ditinggal sendiri ternyata rupanya." Jawab seseorang. "K..kau yang berjubah hitam itu!" kata Rufus. "Hmph… lebih baik aku akan menemani mu." Kata orang berjubah itu.

"Ehk?! Apa mau mu menemani ku?" tanya Rufus sedikit marah. "Akan kuberitahu alas an nya besok." Kata orang itu, lalu ia menghilang. "Tunggu!", "Aku akan menemani mu besok saja!" Rufus pun terdiam.

"Ayah, kumohon pulang secepatnya. Jangan terlalu lama, aku sendirian ayah." Katanya air mata pun mengalir dari matanya.

Sementara itu di Aernas…

"Hup… bagus sekarang sudah sampai dan saatnya mengincar banyak jiwa." Katanya lalu berlari ke arah hutan.

.

.

"Hmph… atmosfer di dunia ini jelek sekali. Bahkan membuat ku sampai sesak. Pasti di hutan ini banyak sekali jiwa berdosa, di banding dulu yang sekarang lebih parah." Keluhnya.

Lalu ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, orang itu seperti sedang mencabik-cabik sesuatu. Lalu ia pun menghampirinya, ia kaget ternyata yang orang yang sedang ia cabik adalah orang yang lemah.

"Kalau tidak bisa membayar hutang mu, lebih baik kau mati saja pak tua!" bentak orang yang sedang mencabik-cabik orang lemah itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pak tua.

"Bunuh saja dia! Pak tua itu tidak pantas untuk hidup!" kata orang yang satunya lagi adalah ketua dari antara empat orang termasuk yang sedang mencabik pak tua itu.

Lalu 'dia' pun mendatangi mereka yang sedang asiknya mencabik-cabik orang tak bersalah itu. Ia pun memegang pundak ketua nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang tak bersalah itu?" tanya nya

"Heh? Siapa kau? Dan ini bukan urusan mu!" Lalu ia mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan menyayat dia, tapi ditepisnya dengan mudah. "Hmph… jiwa bodoh."

"Gyaa! Si…siapa kau!" kata orang itu dengan ketakutan, "Hei kalian! Cepat bunuh dia!" perintahnya, bawahannya pun menyerang ke arah 'dia'. Dia pun siap-siap mengeluarkan Eye toothnya dan mengarahkannya kea rah mereka. " Jiwa berdosa kalian akan selalu di siksa di underworld…." Ia mengarahkan eye toothnya ke atas dan mengumpulkan energi lingkaran hitam muncul dari atas dan bawah bertepatan di mana orang yang bertiga itu berdiri.

"Make It Rain!" hujan lah peluru-peluru dari langit lingkaran hitam itu dan menyerang kea rah tiga orang itu. "GYAAA! GYAAA! GYAAA!" teriak mereka kesakitan, dan akhirnya hilang dan hanya terdapat tiga jiwa berwarna hitam melayang di depannya.

"Bagus, aku mendapat tiga dan wah…wah… berat juga dosanya. Lumayan nih." Katanya lalu mengambil tiga jiwa itu dan menaruhnya di sebuah tabung kecil. Ia memasukan tiga jiwa itu ke dalam tabung itu dan membuat jiwa itu berubah menjadi cairan hitam.

"Nah, sekarang…" ia lalu menoleh ke arah satu orang lagi yang tak lain adalah ketuanya. "Saatnya menarik jiwa mu." Katanya dengan senyuman jahat. "Hiii! Tidak!"

.

.

"Huff.. akhirnya aku mendapat empat jiwa dengan dosa yang besar. Lumayan deh." Lalu ia melihat ke pak tua yang masih setengah sadar. "Te…terima.. ka…sih…. Tu…an…" kata pak tua itu dalam kondisi kritis. "Tenang saja, saat kau mati. Jiwa mu akan bebas dan tenang." Kata 'dia' lalu pergi menjauh dari pak tua itu.

"Hmm… aku merasakan tiga jiwa lagi" lalu ia menoleh kea rah kota, "sepertinya di sana." Lalu ia berlari keluar hutan dan menuju ke kota.

"Kyaa! Tolong!" teriak seorang perempuan yang sedang berlari ketakutan, "Kemari kau, gadis cantik." Teriak orang itu yang sedang mengejar perempuan itu, diikuti oleh dua orang dari belakang.

"Hmm… jadi ini kota silver town? Lumayan bagus juga, tapi tetap sesak." Kagum sekaligus mengeluh. Lalu ia berjalan belum dua langkah ia di tabrak oleh seorang gadis. Dan mereka berdua jatuh. "Ughh…. Sakit…." Katanya lalu melihat kea rah depan, "aww… Ahh maafkan aku tuan." Kata gadis itu yang kira-kira umurnya sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Hahaa! Ternyata di sini." Kata orang itu bersamaan dengan dua orang yang berhenti di depannya. "Kyaa… tolong aku tuan." Kata gadis itu ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakan 'dia'. "Hei minggir kau! Menyingkirlah dari gadis itu!" bentak orang itu.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa nya dia?" tanya'dia' pada orang itu. "Aku ini kekasihnya!", "bohong! Dia bukan kekasih ku! Mereka mencampak dan menyiksa keluarga ku sampai mati dan memaksa ku untuk menikah dengannya!" katanya dengan ketakutan.

"Sialan kau! Sekarang minggir kau dan jangan berlaga melin…." Sebelum orang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sebuah shotgun berada di depan wajahnya. "Kau, jiwa kau sangat besar. Akan ku miliki jiwa mu." Katanya lalu menarik pelatuk pada Shotgun yang adalah rupturenya.

Orang itu pun lalu tertembak dan menghilang menjadi tiga jiwa hitam. "Heh? Ada tiga? Aneh sekali." Lalu ia mengambilnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tabung itu. Dua orang tadi yang sempat bersamanya pun ternyata menghilang. "Upss… sepertinya aku tak sengaja menembak 3 in 1" katanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bebas." Kata 'dia' pada gadis itu. "Te...terimakasih tuan."

"_Dia sangat baik…jiwa yang sangat lembut dan putih_, kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal dengan keluarga ku di rumah yang sangat sederhana dan saat itu mereka mencampak dan menyiksa orang tua ku. Dan sekarang aku tinggal sendirian." Katanya yang mulai menangis. Lalu 'dia' mendekati gadis itu dan berkata "ikut dengan ku." Katanya lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke hutan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu, "sudah ikut saja." Katanya. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana pak tua tadi kritis. "Masih hidup ternyata…" , katanya, gadis yang melihat pak tua itu langsung kaget dan merasa kasihan lalu mendekatinya. "Pak, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" katanya dengan perasaan sedih, "a…ku tak apa-apa…. Anak muda."

"Kau bawa dia ke rumah mu, kau rawat dia." Kata 'dia' pada gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arahnya, "baiklah, terima kasih telah memberikan keluarga baru untuk ku. Maupun sudah sekarat, aku akan merawatnya." Kata gadis itu.

"Ok… sekarang aku harus pergi." Kata nya lalu mulai berjalan, " tunggu! Boleh aku tahu nama mu?" 'dia' pun langsung berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kea rah perempuan itu, "aku tak akan pernah memberitahu nama ku, seumur hidup."

"B..baik… ahhh kalau begitu, perkenalkan nama ku Calecia," kata gadis berambut putih itu. "Calecia… baiklah aku akan mengingat nama mu." Lalu ia berlari pergi.

"Pria yang baik…" , "…andai saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya." Kata gadis itu lalu ia pergi bersama dengan pak tua ke rumah gadis itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke NehterWorlds…

"Ayah sudah pulang!" teriak Rufus dan berlari ke arah ayahnya. "Ayah sudah janji kan?" senyumnya dan membelai kepala Rufus. "Aku juga sudah mulai membaik ayah." Kata Rufus. "Ahaha… bagus lah kalau begitu tapi kau harus tetap istirahat ya.", "baik ayah." Kata Rufus lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

'Dia' pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, "gadis itu sangat baik. Aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Dan mungkin saja, Rufus bisa punya adik kan?" kata 'dia'

"Besok, aku akan kembali ke Aernas untuk bertemu gadis itu."

Saat ia sedang berbicara sendiri, tak sengaja Rufus mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Lalu ia terdiam dan pergi ke kamar

.

.

Sementara itu seseorang berjubah hitam berdiri di atas tebing yang agak sedikit jauh dengan rumah Rufus. "Hmm… sebentar lagi ya…" lalu ia menghilang.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 10 Unforgiveable

Author update lagi *JRENG JRENG* *dilempar batu ama Rufus.

Author : Jahat!

Rufus : Peduli, udh ah sana disclaimer jgn banyak basa-basi. *death glare*

Author : Baik Rufus Xd

I don't own Grand chase or KOG

**Maaf jika ada kekurangan, typo dan sebagainya T T**

**Chapter 10 : Unforgiveable**

Sementara itu di kamar Rufus, ia duduk di depan dekat dengan jendela dan sedang bergumam. "Apa maksud kata ayah? Ia akan pergi ke Aernas untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis?" Lalu ia melihat kea rah bulan yang sangat terang, "bulan yang indah." Katanya.

Lalu ia langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan tertidur. Sementara di dapur, "Hmm… mungkin aku tidak perlu membawa senjata ke Aernas. Toh, sudah tidak ada jiwa berdosa lagi di sana." Katanya memastikan, lalu menaruh eye tooth nya di meja. "Baiklah, saatnya tidur." Kata 'dia' dan pergi ke kamar.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ngg… huaammm…sudah besok aja." Kata Rufus yang masih mengantuk. "Ayah pasti masih ke tiduran." Katanya lalu keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke kamar ayahnya.

"Ayah! Bangun, sudah pagi nih." Katanya sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada respon dari kamarnya, "hmm… aneh, apakah ayah masih tidur?" lalu ia mencoba membuka kamarnya dan ternyata ayahnya tidak ada di kamar.

"Lho, ayah ke mana?" kata Rufus terbingung-bingung. Lalu Rufus berjalan ke dapur, "ayah juga tidak ada di sini." Katanya sedikit kecewa, tiba-tiba ia melihat eye tooth tergeletak di meja. "Eh? Kenapa eye tooth ayah ada di sini? Bukannya ayah selalu membawanya?" kata Rufus, lalu ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, "aman…." Lalu ia mengambil senjata itu.

"Hee? Aku bisa memegangnya! Asik…Ku coba untuk latihan ahh.." kata Rufus dengan girang sambil membawa eye toothnya.

.

.

Sementara di Aernas…

Di rumah gadis yang bernama Calecia yang sedang merawat pak tua yang masih lemah itu. "Nah, pak istirahat dulu ya. Jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Calecia. "Teri…maka…sih…" kata pak tua itu.

Calecia pun tersenyum, tiba-tiba pintu rumah nya pun berbunyi, "sepertinya ada orang." Katanya lalu mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya. "Tu..tuan?!" kaget Calecia, "whoa… apa aku mengagetkan mu?" tanya 'dia'

"Err… tidak sama sekali." Kata Calecia dengan senyum. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan mud an si pak tua itu. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan pergi berkeliling kota." Katanya lalu pergi, "tunggu! " teriak Calecia, "ada apa?" , "boleh kah aku ikut dengan mu? Aku juga harus membeli sayur dan buah untuk pak tua." Katanya.

"Ehk?! B..baiklah…" kata 'dia' lalu pergi bersama Calecia

Dari kejuhan ada yang mengetahuinya, orang dengan jubah hitam melihat mereka. "Cih…" lalu ia menghilang.

Sementara di NetherWorlds…

BANG! BANG!

.

.

Suara tembakan dari eye tooth yang digunakan Rufus, "aww… gagal lagi. Kenapa sangat susah kugunakan ya?" keluh Rufus yang sudah mulai letih dan lesu. Lalu ia duduk dan menaruh eye tooth nya. Tiba-tiba eye tooth yang ia taruh tersebut berubah menjadi warna hitam seluruhnya, Rufus yang melihat nya terkejut dan menjauh sedikit karena takut.

"A…apa yang terjadi dengan eye tooth ayah?!"kata nya dengan ketakutan. Eye tooth tersebut mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat besar dan menyelubungi sekitar Rufus dan rumahnya. Rufus yang terkena aura itu lalu merasakan sesak nafas yang tak terduga.

"G..gah! Se…ss…aakk…." Kata Rufus sambil memegang erat lehernya. Tiba-tiba datang orang dengan jubah hitam itu, ia menyentuh eye toothnya dan kembali menjadi normal. Aura yang menyelubungi tadi pun menghilang. Rufus akhirnya pun merasa lega kembali, dan berkata terima kasih pada orang itu.

"Itu sekarang milik mu." Kata orang berjubah hitam itu. "Ehk? Apa?!" katanya dengan kaget. "Lupakan, lebih baik kau latihan terus saja menggunakan eye tooth itu. Lagi pula ayah mu sedang tidak ada kan? Jadi kamu bisa pakai sepuasnya." Kata orang itu menjelaskan.

"Umm… benarkah? Tapi senjata ini sangat susah kugunakan." Kata Rufus, lalu orang itu menghembuskan nafas dan berkata "latihan saja terus menerus, paling beberapa tahun."

"Wekk?! Beberapa Tahun?!" kaget Rufus tak percaya, "aku serius dan lagi pula itu sangat singkat kok waktunya." Kata orang itu lalu pergi.

"_Lebih baik tunggu sampai saat pada waktunya ia harus mengetahuinya_." Batinnya, lalu menghilang di balik kabut. "Hmm… mungkin kata orang itu benar, lebih baik ku latihan saja ahh." Katanya lalu mengambil eye tooth itu dan mulai berlatih.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam lamanya Rufus berlatih ia pun kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. "Huft lelahnya, ayah!" panggil Rufus, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. "Hmm… ayah kemana ya? Apa ayah belum kembali?" kata Rufus terbingung-bingung. Lalu ia menuju ke kamarnya, dan duduk di kasurnya. "Kenapa ayah tidak kembali? Ada apa dengan ayah?" kata Rufus yang mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

Saat Rufus tidur, tiba-tiba muncul dua aura hitam. Menampakkan sebuah dua senjata nether blade, dan rupture. Di tangan Rufus pun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah garis transparent di tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya….

Rufus pun bangun dalam keadaan mata masih mengantuk, ia pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan langsung turun dari kasur. Ia melihat ke arah kamar ayahnya, "apa ayah -sudah pulang?" kata Rufus berharap-harap. Lalu ia pergi kea rah kamar ayahnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci lalu Rufus melihat ke dalam, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Tapi dia agak sedikit kaget karena melihat semua senjata ayahnya menghilang.

"Ehk!? Kemana semua senjata ayah?" katanya tergesa-gesa ia melihat ke semua lemari kamar ayahnya tapi tak ada satu pun senjata ayahnya. "Apa mungkin ayah sebenarnya sudah pulang lalu pergi membawa senjatanya lagi dan pergi dengan terburu-buru." Katanya memastikan. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar ayahnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan mengambil eye tooth.

"Saatnya latihan lagi. Karena kata orang itu, butuh beberapa tahun untuk ahli dalam menggunakannya kan?" kata nya dengan girang dan pergi keluar. Lalu orang itu muncul tepat di depan Rufus. "K…kau?!"

Orang itu tak merespon apa pun dan mengajak Rufus dengan paksa ke sebuah danau hitam tak jauh dari rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku di bawa ke sini?!" bentak Rufus.

"Lihat danau itu." Kata orang itu sambil menunjuk kea rah danau yang tiba-tiba memperlihatkan dimensi lain yang tak lain adalah Aernas. Dan terdapat sosok seorang wanita dengan seorangnya lagi. "I…tu ayah kan?" kata Rufus yang tak percaya.

"Ayah mu tinggal dengan wanita itu di dunia itu untuk selama-lamanya dan tak akan kembali lagi. Ia juga sudah melupakan mu." Kata orang itu. "Itu bohong! Ayah ku tak mungkin melakukan itu pada ku! Ayah ku adalah ayah yang paling terbaik dari yang terbaik. Ayah tak akan mengkhianati ku!" bentak Rufus pada orang itu.

Orang itu hanya terdiam melihat Rufus membentak padanya. "Ayah mu jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasihnya jadi dia tidak perlu kesepian, walaupun itu harus melupakan mu seumur hidup. Dia tidak akan kembali ke Nether World lagi, Selamanya." Kata orang itu dingin.

"Bohong! Itu bohong!" bentak Rufus, air matanya pun mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya. "Hiks…hiks… ayah tak mungkin….hiks… mengkhianati ku. Ia selalu…hiks… berjanji akan selalu…hiks bersama ku selamanya, sampai aku tumbuh besar,"

Orang itu tidak merespon lalu menarik tangan kiri Rufus. "A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" orang itu lalu mengeluarkan nether blade dari sakunya lalu menyayat tangan Rufus yang terdapat garis berwarna transparent itu. "Arrggg! Sakit! Apa yang kau la… Ugh! Arrghhh!" teriak Rufus kesakitan.

Lalu orang itu melepaskan tangan Rufus. Orang itu menyayat sesuai garis yang ada di tangannya dan memperjelasnnya, tapi darah dari tangan Rufus mengalir sangat deras membuat Rufus pingsan seketika.

"Kau sekarang adalah bounty hunter, yang sinis. Kau benci ayah mu, kau benci wanita itu, kau akan membenci anak itu." Kata orang itu, lalu menghilang dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi dan meninggalkan Rufus di dekat danau itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lamanya Rufus pingsan di danau itu, ia pun bangun. "Ugh…Apa yang terjadi?" kata Rufus kebingungan, "aku ada di mana? Kenapa tangan ku terluka?" Lalu ia mengingat akan gambaran bahwa ayah nya telah mengkhianatinya, ia pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku…. Benci ayah. Aku akan berlatih lebih kuat dari pada ayah, aku akan membunuh wanita itu dan anak itu." Kata Rufus dengan aura membunuh. Lalu pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rufus pun mulai berlatih menembak dan menembak. Korban yang ia tembak pun selalu terkena serangan. Terus menerus ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia pun akhirnya tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja bounty hunter yang sinis, dingin, dan hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Mata scarletnya pun selalu menatap dengan sangat sinis. "Maupun berlatih bertahun-tahun pun tidak cukup rasanya. Lebih baik aku ke Aernas saja kali ya?" katanya.

lalu mengambil baju Bounty hunternya dan mengenakannya. Dan jubah hitamnya. "Aku akan mencari banyak monster yang sangat kuat di sini, sampai pada saat waktunya aku akan ke Aernas.

"Untuk mengumpulkan jiwa." Kata Rufus. Lalu ia pun masuk ke rumahnya, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan kaget melihat ada dua senjata di kamarnya. "Sejak kapan senjata ini ada? Seingat ku, saat aku masih anak-anak aku tak melihat senjata ini. Dalam keadaan tangan ku yang sedang luka ini, aku tak melihatnya. Aneh sekali. "

Lalu ia mengambil Rupture dan Nether blade, dan langsung keluar rumah dan berlari pergi menjauh dari rumahnya.


	12. Chapter 11 The blue flame

**Author Note: **Uhh… akhirnya, sudah chapter 11 dimana Rufus akan memulai journey yg sesungguhnya. Yah, maaf jika ada kekurangan selama 10 chapter terakhir T T

Rufus : Aku harus terus berpetualang untuk mencarinya  
Dark : He? Betul sekali.  
Lass : Mencari siapa? *tiba-tiba mucul  
Dark : *mendorong lass* kau belum waktunya.  
Rufus : Ha?! Mati kau lass! *mengarahkan Airbiternya ke lass.  
Lass : *Ngacir*  
Dark: *sweat drop*

I don't own Grand chase and KOG

** -xxxxxxxxx-**

**Chapter 11 : The Blue Flame**

Di gurun yang sangat sepi, hanya ada pepohonan dan hydra pasir kecil lewat. Selama perjalan panjang, Rufus pun tetap merana dan terus melakukan perjalanannya. Dengan tujuan, lebih kuat dari ayahnya, dan menuntaskan misinya.

Dalam perjalanannya, ia selalu memegang tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban itu. Jika ia melepaskan tangannya sedikit saja, maka dia akan merasakan sakit yang tak terduga.

Lalu ia merasa lelah karena perjalanannya yang sangat panjang lalu duduk di dekat batu itu. "Huh… selama perjalanan tidak ada monster yang kuat untuk ku bunuh. " keluh nya dengan sedikit kecewa. Dalam kondisi duduk pun ia tetap memegang tangan kirinya itu.

"Heuh… aku pegal harus memegang tangan kiri ku terus." Lalu ia tak sengaja melepaskan genggamannya, dan tangan kirinya pun mulai merasakan sakit. "Argh…. S..sialll, aku lupa." Katanya dengan kesakitan lalu mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan kirinya lagi, sakitnya pun langsung menghilang.

"Hiissh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan tangan ku ini?" kata nya terbingung-bingung. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh, Rufus langsung merespon dan berlari kea rah di mana suara gemuruh itu berasal.

Setelah ia berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya ia menemukan suara gemuruh itu yang tak lain adalah sebuah monster pasukan para red dragon. Mereka mengacaukan semua, dan mengahncurkan semuanya. Tapi Rufus tidak memperdulikan itu, yang ia perhatikan ada sebuah api biru di kedua tanduk red dragon yang besar itu.

"_Api apa itu? Kenapa bisa ada di tanduk naga itu, ya_?" batinnya. Lalu ia mencoba mendekati naga itu diam-diam, beberapa langkah kemudian tak sengaja ia melangkahi sebuah ranting dan menginjaknya. Suara tersebut terdengar olah red dragon itu, dan langsung mengamuk. Mata naga itu pun mulai berubah menjadi cahaya putih.

Naga itu pun langsung terbang ke langit dan menyemburkan api berwarna biru ke arah Rufus. Ia pun berlari sekuat tenaga dan menghindar terus menerus dari serangan itu. Tak di duga, para pasuka naga yang lain pun menghambat dan menghalangi Rufus. Ia pun akhirnya terjebak, dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ah… aku kan membawa senjata nya." Kata nya, lalu mengeluarkan Eye toothnya, mengarahkannya ke para pasukan naga yang mulai menyerang dan menembaknya. Satu demi satu para pasukan itu mati.

Tiba-tiba tangannya mulai kesakitan, "S..sial… saat dalam kondisi seperti ini…" keluhnya kesakitan, naga merah itu pun melihat Rufus dan berkata "Heh? Bounty Hunter? Kau masih muda dan amatir sudah bisa jadi Bounty Hunter?! AHAHAHAHAAA! Lucu sekali."

"Apa maksudmu! Memangnya dilarang kalau aku sudah bisa menjadi Bounty Hunter?!" bentak Rufus pada naga itu. "Fufufu… padahal setelah aku merasakan hawa Bounty Hunter itu menghilang, aku bisa bebas melakukan apa yang kulakukan. Ternyata, masih ada Bounty Hunter amatiran seperti kau! FU...HAHAHAHAHA!" ejek naga itu.

"Grr… sial kau! Hyahh! Bullet Time!" Rufus menembak ke arah naga itu tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, setelah ia selesai menembak ia kaget melihat naga itu hanya terluka sedikit. "Fuh… apa itu? Hanya segini kah kekuatan mu, heh bounty hunter!" teriak naga itu dan menyemburkan nafas neraka nya kea rah Rufus, ia pun menghindar dengan cepat tapi naga itu lebih cepat dari nya sehingga nafas nya segera ia arahkan ke Rufus dan mengenainya.

"Arghhh! Panas sekali!" teriak Rufus kesakitan, "ini lah rasanya menderita di neraka yang panas, hahahaha!" tawa naga itu penuh kemenangan. Semburannya pun berhenti, dan Rufus terkulai lemah karena menerima serangan yang sangat besar itu. Lalu ia mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaganya, saat itu pula tangannya merasakan sakit membuat ia terjatuh lagi.

Naga itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Rufus, dan berkata padanya "aku lah yang terkuat dan berkuasa sekarang. Bukan Bounty Hunter seperti kau! HAHAHAHA!" tawa nya lalu meninggalkan Rufus dan mulai menghancurkan segalanya kembali.

"S…sial….." gerutu nya. Lalu Rufus mencoba bangun dan mengambil eye toothnya. Ia mengarahkan eye toothnya ke naga itu. "E…mmmpowe!" lalu sebuah cayaha merah melaju kea rah naga itu dan terkena di bagian belakang tubuhnya kira-kira dekat dengan jantungnya. Naga itu pun lalu terjatuh, api biru yang berada di tanduknya pun hilang.

Rufus berjalan kea rah naga itu dengan tubuh yang terluka parah, saat ia hendak mendekati naga itu. Api biru tersebut muncul di depannya, lantas Rufus kaget dan langsung mengeluarkan eye toothnya dan mengarahkannya ke api itu dengan tangan bergemetar.

"Kau kuat juga, bounty hunter amatir." Rufus mendengar suara yang berbicara, mirip seperti naga yang berbicara tadi. Ia menoleh kea rah naga itu, tapi naga itu sudah mati.

"Hahaha… ternyata kau beranggapan bahwa naga itu yang berbicara?" tanya suara itu, Rufus hanya terdiam saja. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata "siapa kau! Tunjukan dirimu!"

"Aku sudah berada di depan mu." Kata suara itu, Rufus langsung melihat ke depannya. Ternyata yang berbicara adalah api biru itu, "k…kau bisa bicara ?!" kata Rufus tak percaya. "Hahaha! Aku memang bisa bicara, dan naga itu sebenarnya tak bisa. Aku memposisikan naga itu, sehingga aku bisa menggunakan tubuh naga itu."

"A..apa?!"

"Hmph… kau ternyata berespon saja. Nah, apa kau tahu kenapa aku menyerang mu? Bounty amatir? Itu karena ayah mu, telah berjalan di pihak manusia!" kata api itu pada Rufus.

"Jangan bahas soal ayah ku lagi! Mengerti!" bentak Rufus pada api itu, "hoh… jadi kau, membencinya? Ahhh… aku sangat suka dengan jiwa yang hanya memiliki kebencian dan kenangan pahit. HAHAHAHA!"

"Aku bisa menjadi kekuatan, mu Bounty amatir." Kata Api biru itu, "aku tak mau. Kau adalah api terkutuk. Aku tahu ayah memilikinya, tapi aku tak mau memilikinya." Kata Rufus.

"Hoh… jadi kau pernah melihat wujud ayah mu yang menjadi monster itu? Fu HAHAHAHA!..." tawa nya, "… tapi kau salah perhitungan, aku bukan api biru sembarang. Yang ayah mu punya hanyalah api biru milik centaur. Semua makhluk iblis biasa pun bisa mendapatkannya, tapi dengan resiko kehilangan kendali. Karena api biru centaur memiliki pikiran sendiri. Tidak seperti ku, aku paling terkuat." Kata Api itu menjelaskan.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya! Kau hanya ingin memposisikan jiwa ku saja kan? Supaya kau bisa menggunakan tubuh ku! Aku tak akan sudi melakukannya!" bentak Rufus, pada api itu.

"Hehehe… kau tak tahu, aku ini blue flame. Atau bisa di bilang Flame of satan. Dan aku tak sembarangan memainkan jiwa orang, tak seperti centaur." Kata api itu yang berjulukan blue flame. "Lalu apa maksudmu, dengan memposisikan makhluk tak bersalah itu!" bentak Rufus.

"Aku tak bisa berperang sendiri, dan lagi pula naga itu sebenarnya dari awal punya keinginan untuk menghancurkan. Yah aku merasakan hawa itu dan merasukinya."

"K…kau….", "Hhehe… kau selalu merasakan tangan kiri mu kesakitan kan? Aku akan merasuki tangan mu saja!" kata blue flame itu dan langaung merasuki tangan kiri Rufus yang terluka dan terdapat berbagai bentuk garis. Rufus lalu terjatuh dan merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa dari tangan kirinya.

Tangan kiri Rufus pun di lahap api biru "S..sial kau, api terkutuk…." Lalu Rufus lama-kelamaan pun pingsan. Api yang melahap tangannya pun menghilang, dan munculah sebuah tattoo berwarna biru di mana letak tattoo itu adalah garis yang pernah di sayat oleh orang itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lamanya Rufus pingsan, ia pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Ugh… ", "kepala ku sakit." Kata nya sambil memegang kepalanya. Lalu ia melihat sebuah garis biru yang berada di tangan kirinya. "Ini apa? Dari mana asalnya? " Kata Rufus terbingung-bingung.

Lalu ia mengingat kejadian yang lalu, bahwa tangannya dirasuki bukan, tapi di lahap blue flame. TapiIa bingung tangannya sama sekali tidak musnah dan tetap ada.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan blue flame itu? Dan…" lalu ia bangun mengambil eye toothnya dan mengenakan jubah hitamnya. " mungkin ini akan lebih baik. Ahh… lebih baik aku mengincar kekuatan centaur, kekuatan yang menjadi parasit di iblis dan menampung banyak jiwa berdosa. Tapi…"

Rufus baru menyadari ia berbicara seperti itu "a..aku barusan berbicara apa?!", lalu ia merasakan pusing. "_Aku harus mengincar blue flame of centaur…._" Batinnya. Lalu ia berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"_Ayah… kau akan mengetahui bahwa aku akan bertambah kuat. Aku akan membunuh wanita itu, dan juga anak wanita itu_."


	13. Chapter 12 Underworld Express part 1

**Hore ku update akhirnya !  
Rufus : sedikiit info, cerita mengenai underworld express akan ada 2 versi.  
Author : Maaf ya jika ada kekurangan T T**

**i don't own KOG or Grand chase**

**Chapter 12 : Underworld Express 301 (part 1)**

Berjam-jam Rufus berjalan tanpa henti sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ternyata sudah malam. Langit yang begitu gelap jutaan butiran bintang di langit, dan awan. Rufus berhenti di tepi jurang, lalu ia duduk di dekat pohon.

"Indahnya ternyata underworld. "kata Rufus. Lalu melihat sebuah cahaya dari berbagai tempat. "Cahaya apa itu?" Lalu ia melihat asap, karena tertutup awan ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari mana asal asap itu.

Lalu ia melompat dari jurang yang ketinggiannya sekitar tujuh ribu kaki. Menembus awan-awan, setelah beberapa ribu ketinggian ia melihat daratan, dan juga pohon. Lalu ia menangkap pohon itu dann lalu turun ke daratan.

Ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang besar dan terdapat kereta di sana. Dan beberapa orang, bukan tapi jiwa. Di tuntun oleh beberapa pengawal tiap per jiwa. Dan ada beberapa demon naik kereta itu. Karena Rufus penasaran lalu ia masuk, tapi ia di tahan oleh cabin defencer.

"Tahan… siapa kau? Apa tujuan mu ke sini?" tanya defencer pada Rufus, "aku ingin menaiki kereta ini." Jawab Rufus. "Apakah kamu punya tabung kecil berisi jiwa?"

Mendengar itu Rufus lalu mencari-cari di sekitar jubah hitamnya dan menemukan sebuah tabung kecil yang berisi cairan hitam.

Lalu defencer itu mengecek, "baik lah kau boleh naik." Kata nya mengijinkan. Lalu Rufus memasuki tempat itu dan mencari tempat duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta nya pun mulai berjalan, dan meninggalkan stasiun itu.

Rufus menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, ada beberapa demon dan para jiwa yang duduk. Lalu ada seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam, yang seperti yang mengurus kereta ini. "Permisi nona, sebenarnya ini kereta apa?" tanya Rufus pada wanita itu, "Ini namanya underworld Express 301, kereta yang mengantar dan membawa para jiwa ke abbys." Kata wanita itu, "lalu para demon di sini, apa tujuannya menaikki kereta ini?" tanya Rufus,

"mereka hanya pergi ke tempat tujuan, ada yang ke Aernas, ada yang ke Nether World, ada yang pergi ke Ellyos." Jawab wanita itu, lalu duduk di sebelah Rufus.

"Lalu cahaya yang bersinar lurus ke atas itu apa?" tanya Rufus, "itu adalah tempat pemberhentian bisa di bilang itu adalah tempat para jiwa yang mati dan berdosa/ tidak menunggu di sana, lalu di berikan pada clan Haros untuk di adili, jiwa itu pantas masuk underworld dan di siksa atau ke tempat yang lebih baik." Jawab wanita.

Mendengar kata-kata wanita itu, Rufus pun akhirnya tahu, "oh iya waktu itu pernah ada Bounty hunter naik kereta ini. Dan tujuannya adalah menuju Aernas." Kata wanita itu pada Rufus.

Lantas Rufus kaget mendengar perkataan wanita itu, dan berkata dalam hatinya "_Bounty hunter? Mungkin kah itu ayah, yang sedang pergi untuk bertugas mengumpulkan jiwa, dan kembali ke sana untuk bertemu wanita itu_?!"

"Ada apa? Apakah kau mengenali bounty hunter itu?" tanya wanita itu pada Rufus, "Err… tidak kok, aku malah baru tahu bahwa ada Bounty hunter naik kereta ini." Kata Rufus. "Oh iya, sebenarnya tujuan mu ingin ke mana, anak muda?" tanya wanita itu. "Aku ingin ke Aernas." Jawab Rufus, lalu wanita itu berdiri dan memanggil deceases,

"katakana lah pada masinis tuan Jack, bahwa ada penumpang yang ingin pergi menuju Aernas." Perintah wanita itu, lalu deceases itu pergi kea rah ruang Kondekturnya.

"Karena perjalanan menuju Aernas sangat jauh sekali, akan membutuh kan waktu kira-kira dua hari untuk sampai ke sana." Kata wanita itu, "tak apa, lagi pula aku ingin melihat tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ku lihat." Kata Rufus, "baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menikmati perjalanan mu." Kata wanita itu, lalu berjalan pergi menuju ke gerbong lain.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, Rufus tetap melihat pemandangan yang berada di balik kaca kereta. "Hmph… ternyata pemberhentiannya banyak juga." Kata Rufus.

"Hohoho… siapa ini? Demon muda? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang masinis. Rufus lalu menoleh kea rah orang itu, "siapa kau?" tanya Rufus. "Aku masinis kereta ini, Deputy Jack." Kata nya yang bernama Jack. "Senang berkenalan dengan mu." Kata Rufus datar.

Lalu Jack melihat penampilan Rufus, dan berkata "Hohoho… kau ternyata seorang bounty hunter ya? Menarik, masih muda sudah menjadi bounty hunter. Itu adalah sesuatu yang langka! Tak pernah ada bounty hunter muda selama ini yang ku ketahui dalam clan haros." Kata Jack.

"Err… lalu apa istimewanya?" tanya Rufus, "Hohoho… aku kurang tahu juga, Karena saya hanya tinggal di underworld Express 301, sebagai masinis. Maka karena itu saya tak tahu banyak mengenai clan Haros yang terkenal pembunuhannya dan keinginan yang besar. Sekaligus yang mengatur dan mengadili para jiwa yang sekarang sedang menumpang di sini."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah." Kata Rufus datar, "tujuan mu ke Aernas kan? Apa tujuan mu ke sana?" tanya Jack, "aku mengincar seseorang." Kata Rufus. "Ohh… jiwa maksud mu? Bagus, semangat anak muda seperti kau patut di puji hohoho. Baiklah waktunya ke kembali ke gerbong pengaturan. " kata Jack lalu meninggalkan Rufus.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam kereta tersebut berhenti dan berjalan. Rufus pun merasa bosan dan berjalan melihat-lihat gerbong per gerbong, "_tak jauh yang kulihat hanyalah para penumpang dengan jiwa yang di kawal dan beberapa demon_." Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan yang sangat besar dan membuat kereta tersebut berguncang, dari pintu pengaturan yang terbuka keras-keras terlihat Jack yang kaget, "Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi ?!"

"Jail breaker lepas dari kurungannya, pak!" kata defencer yang memberitahu dari sebuah speaker. "A..apa ?! Sial, makhluk itu memang susah di tenangkan." Gerutu Jack, mendengar kata-kata itu Rufus langsung berlari ke tempat di mana Jail breaker itu berada.

.

.

.

Ternyata Jail breaker itu berada di gerbong penyimpanan. Makhluk bertubuh besar, dengan rantai yang mengikat tangannya dengan beban bola besi yang bisa di bilang sangat berat. Makhluk yang bernama Jail breaker itu sangat mengamuk, membunuh setiap para cabin defencer yang hendak menghalangi makhluk itu.

Dalam saat keadaan situasi seperti itu, Jack memerintah para deceases, untuk membawa beberapa cabin defender yang terluka parah dan di beri perawatan oleh para cabin crew.

Sementara itu, Rufus melihat kejadian seperti itu dari balik pintu. Ia ingin menolong pak masinis dan yang lainnya. Tapi ia tak punya keberanian, ia takut karena makhluk itu sedang sangat mengamuk. Jika tidak di hentikan maka ia akan membunuh lebih banyak nyawa.

"A…apa yang harus ku lakukan? " kata Rufus batinnya dengan rasa takut, "_kenapa kau pedulikan mereka? Biarkan saja mereka. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau._"

Kata suara yang mendengung di kepala Rufus, yang entah dari mana asal suara itu.

"Aku hanya benci pengkhianat dan aku paling tak suka dekat, maksud ku di dekati oleh semua termasuk mereka." Batin Rufus. "Aku lebih suka sendiri."

"Tapi, karena mereka melayani penumpangnya dengan baik. Maka akan ku balas hanya untuk sekali…", Rufus menyipitkan matanya, dan berkata "… dan lagi pula, aku bisa mengasah kemampuan ku dengan melawan monster ini, kan? Maupun harus punya sedikit rasa takut."

Tak ada respon dari suara itu, Rufus pun tersenyum sinis. Lalu ia mengambil ke dua eye toothnya yang di selipkan, dari jubah hitamnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan eye toothnya ke arah monster itu, tepat sasaran di kepalanya. Lalu ia menembakannya, "Empower…."

Sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari eye tooth itu dan melaju dengan cepat ke arah kepala monster itu dan tertembak. Monster itu pun tumbang, lantas Jack kaget melihat nya lalu ia menoleh kea rah belakang. Ia tak melihat siapa-siapa.

.

.

Sementara Rufus berjalan pergi dari gerbong itu dan kembali ke gerbong sebelumnya tempat di mana ia duduk dan menunggu, untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Sebelum ia duduk, ia sempat bingung. Ia tidak melihat satu penumpang jiwa maupun demon. "Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya di sini banyak penumpang kan?" kata Rufus, lalu ia berjalan menuju ke gerbong selanjutnya, dan sampai lah ia di depan ruangan masinis Jack.

Rufus hendak mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi sebelum ia membukanya, gerbong di sekitarnya berguncang, dan hancur. Rufus pun mencoba melindungi diri dari puing-puing hancurnya ruangan itu. Ia lalu melihat sebuah mesin lokomotif mengamuk.

"Ciiikkkkk…"

"Ehk?! Mesin lokomotifnya ?!" kaget Rufus.

Lokomotif itu lalu menyerang Rufus, ia yang tak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan itu dan di siksa. "Arghhhh!" teriak Rufus kesakitan. Lokomotif yang satunya pun muncul dan menyemburkan bola api nya ke Rufus. Tapi Rufus bisa menghindari serangannya.

"Se…sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ?!" kata Rufus. Lalu Rufus mendengar suara anak perempuan, ia melihat di mana asal suara itu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya, anak itu sedang dalam kondisi luka. Lalu Rufus berlari ke arah anak perempuan itu.

Lokomotif atau bisa di bilang steam engineer menjatuhkan gerigi mesin dari atas, dan mencoba menimpa nya ke anak perempuan itu. Sebelum anak itu terkena gerigi tersebut, Rufus sudah berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Sementara itu steam engineer satu lagi sudah sangat mengamuk dan melempar bola api lagi kea rah Rufus dan anak perempuan itu. Tapi serangan itu berhasil di tangkisnya dengan mudah oleh Rufus.

Tiba-tiba Jack datang dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. "Ga…gawat, steam engineer mengamuk!" Beberapa cabin crew dan cabin defender takut untuk mendekat. Jack lalu melihat Rufus yang sekarat itu tapi masih berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, anak muda! Terlalu berbahaya di sana, menjaulah !" teriak pada Rufus. Tapi Rufus hanya diam. Jack lalu mengerutkan dahinya, ia kaget melihat jiwa seorang anak perempuan di dekatnya.

"_Sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa, steam engineer mengamuk. Ternyata ada jiwa anak itu yang mendekat. Berarti jiwa anak itu…._" Batinnya, "Anak muda! Segera tinggalkan tempat itu! Terlalu berbahaya jika kau terlalu dekat dengan lokomotif itu!" teriaknya lagi pada Rufus.

Rufus pun lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat masinis Jack dengan tatapan kosong, dan berkata, "aku akan menghancurkan lokomotifnya." Jack kaget mendengar kata-kata yang barusan di katakana Rufus. Tapi memang cara menghentikan steam engineer hanya dengan cara menghancurkannya dan diganti dengan yang baru atau di perbaiki.

"_Jika jiwa itu tidak dekat dengan steam engineer, mungkin tidak perlu ada kejadian seperti ini kan?"_ batinnya. Lalu Rufus berjalan ke arah steam engineer, Jack kaget melihat apa yang di lakukan Rufus, "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan terlalu dekat dengan mesin itu!" teriaknya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tapi Rufus tak mendengarnya, dan tetap berjalan. Tiba-tiba steam engineer pertama membuka tungku panasnya dan menghisap segala apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Rufus pun tak menduga akan kejadian itu dan berusaha menahan dari angin yang sangat kuat itu. Jack, cabin crew dan defender mencoba bertahan, termasuk anak perempuan itu.

Rufus tak sanggup menahannya dan akhirnya terhisap ke dalam tungku panas itu. Jack shock melihatnya, "celaka, anak muda itu bisa mati di dalam tungku panas steam engineer. Panasnya mencapai lebih dari seribu derajat Celsius." Kata Jack.

.

.

Sementara itu juga, Rufus terjebak di dalam steam engineer. "Ugh… panas sekali di sini. Rasanya seperti mau mati!" keluhnya dengan penuh rasa sakit yang dasyhat. "_Gunakanlah kekuatan mu…_" kata suara yang mendengung di kepala Rufus. "Ke…kekuatan apa ?!"

"_Yang ada di tangan mu. Kekuatan itu belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Masih dalam tahap berkembang, lihat lah tangan mu._" Kata suara itu, lalu Rufus melihat tangannya dan terdapat sebuah tattoo dengan garis biru yang belum penuh sepenuhnya termasuk dua lingkaran yang menyatu dengan garis itu.

"_lepaskan sarung tangan mu, blue flame itu akan menyala jika tangan mu menyentuh eye tooth mu._" Kata suara itu, lalu Rufus mencoba menaruh eye tooth yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah api panas muncul dari baju nya, Rufus kaget melihat nya. "Gawat, sepertinya aku akan di bakar hidup-hidup oleh api mesin ini." Keluhnya, lalu ia cepat-cepat ia menggigit sarung tangannya dan mengambil eye tootnya kembali.

Setelah ia menyentuh eyetoothnya, tiba-tiba tattoo biru itu menyala dan munculah blue flame yang menyelimuti tangannya. Rufus sempat kaget, tapi ia mencoba untuk tenang. Api mesin itu yang mencoba membakar Rufus sedikit demi sedikit tiba-tiba menghilang.

"_Serang lokomotifnya sekarang dengan blue flame dan eyetooth mu._" Kata suara itu pada Rufus. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangannya yang diselimuti blue flame dan yang sedang menyentuh eyetooth ke atas. "Make…" sebuah energi muncul dan lingkaran sihir hitam dengan jarak yang sangat besar. "…It Rain!" lalu energi itu pun meledak menjadi sebuah hujan berwarna biru dan menembak di sekitar kawasan target.

.

.

.

Sementara Rufus masih di dalam steam engineer, Jack sedang sangat kesusahan untuk melindungi diri dan sisanya, dari serangan steam engineer kedua. Tiba-tiba, steam engineer pertama merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Jack bingung sekaligus kaget melihatnya. Sebuah api biru muncul dari luar besi steam engineer.

Api itu membesar, dan membesar melahap steam engineer pertama, dan membuat steam engineer kedua mati. Jack hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian itu, dan melihat Rufus terkulai lemah. "Anak muda! Kau selamat?!" Jack berlari kea rah Rufus.

"Ugh….". "Sepertinya, anak ini pingsan. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat berada di dalam steam engineer? Dan kenapa dia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa terbakar sekalipun?"

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Rufus pun terbangun. "Ugh… aku ada di mana?" tanya Rufus.

"Kau berada di tempat duduk mu, tapi sedang dalam perawatan." Kata wanita yang salah satu bagian dari cabin crew. Dan sebelah nya, anak perempuan duduk di sebelah Rufus.

"Kau anak perempuan yang tadi. Kau selamat." Kata Rufus. "I…iya, ini berkat kakak. Terima kasih kakak." Kata anak itu. Rufus hanya terdiam, "_jiwanya, sangat membuatku ingin membunuhnya._" Batin Rufus.

"Tahan jiwa anak itu!" perintah Jack pada cabin defender. Mereka lalu menahan anak itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Rufus. "Jiwa anak ini, harus di adili." Kata Jack lalu berjalan membawa anak itu.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu saya ingin mengetahui namanya." Kata Rufus, membuat jack menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah."

"Nama mu siapa, nak?" tanya Rufus pada anak perempuan itu. "Nama ku, Calecia." Jawab anak perempuan itu. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang kuingat aku ditembak dan dibunuh oleh seseorang bisa dibilang kekasih ku. Karena aku mengasingkan anak ku dan 'dia'. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sini dalam wujud anak-anak. Dan ditarik masuk ke dalam kereta ini." Kata anak perempuan itu menjelaskan.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Rufus lalu mengeluarkan eye toothnya dan mengarahkan ke kepala anak itu. Jack lantas kaget melihat tindakan Rufus dan berkata, "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kakak? Apa yang kakak lakukan?!" kata anak itu ketakutan. Rufus menatap anak itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah membuat atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau…kau… yang merebut ayah ku. Kau! Kau memang pantas dibunuh oleh ayah! Dasar kau wanita tidak tahu diri!" Lalu Rufus menembak anak perempuan itu, dan menghilang.

Jack hanya terdiam melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu Rufus menaruh eyetoohnya ke dalam jubah hitamnya. Lalu terduduk.

"_Kau sangat mengerikan anak muda._" Batin Jack.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, steam engineer diperbaiki dan ditenangkan. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sementara Rufus, hanya terduduk diam. "_Akhirnya, kau telah membunuh wanita itu. Sekarang tinggal mengincar anak dari kedua orang tua itu._" Kata suara itu yang mendengung di kepala Rufus.

Rufus lalu melihat tangan kirinya, tattoo biru nya pun mulai berkembang. "Hmm… tinggal anak itu dan ayah." Kata Rufus.


	14. Chapter 13 Bounty hunter&the half breed

**Ok ini chapter 13, maaf kalau update nya rada telat T T. dan maaf juga jika terjadi kekurangan dan kesalahan**

**Disclaimer : I don't own grand chase and KOG**

**Chapter 13 : The Bounty Hunter and the half breed**

Dua hari kemudia, Rufus pun akhirnya sampai di tempat pemberhentian menuju Aernas. Lalu ia turun dari kereta, dan berjalan ke arah portal itu. Sementara, Jack melihat anak itu dengan sedikit takut, "anak yang benar-benar menakutkan."

Rufus pun memasuki portal itu, dan sekejap ia berada di hutan. "Ini di mana? Apakah ini Aernas?" kata nya terbingung-bingung. Lalu ia menutup dirinya dengan jubah hitamnya dan berjalan menelusuri hutan.

Selama perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan di dalam hutan akhirnya ia keluar dari hutan. Ternyata ia sampai di Aernas saat pada malah hari. "Hmm… Aernas tak seindah underworld, dari fisik memang indah tapi dari jiwa yang kurasakan oleh setiap manusia. Terlalu banyak jiwa yang berdosa."

Lalu ia mendengar suara tangisan anak-anak, Rufus mendengar dan mencari di mana asal suara itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan sumbernya, suara tangisan itu berasal dari anak laki-laki sekitar kira-kira delapan sampai sembilan tahunan.

Tapi yang membuat Rufus kaget, ketika ia melihat sebuah sisik di tubuh dan wajahnya. Sekaligus kulitnya yang berwarna ke abuan. Anak itu memilik rambut berwarna silver dengan mata berwarna biru. Anak it uterus menangis dan menangis. Lalu Rufus mencoba bertanya pada anak itu.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, nak?" tanya Rufus pada anak itu, "a…aku diasingkan oleh orang-orang, hiks…hiks… aku dibuang oleh orang tua ku." Jawab anak itu sambil menangis terus.

Rufus mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh anak perempuan itu, yang bukan lain adalah wanita kekasih ayah.

**"Aku tidak tahu, yang kuingat aku ditembak dan dibunuh oleh seseorang bisa dibilang kekasih ku. Karena aku mengasingkan anak ku dan 'dia'. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sini dalam wujud anak-anak.**

Mengingat perkataan itu, lalu Rufus hendak mencoba untuk membunuhnya tapi, ia menghentikan niatnya. Ia terduduk di sebelah anak itu, dan mendekatkan anak itu dengannya. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku akan menemani mu." Kata Rufus. "Be..benarkah kak? Apa kakak tak membenci ku akan penampilan fisik ku yang seperti monster ini?" kata anak itu.

"Seesh…. Aku malah lebih mengerikan dari pada kau bocah." Jawab Rufus dingin. Lalu anak itu terdiam, "Hmm… aku belum tahu nama mu. Nama mu siapa bocah?" tanya Rufus.

"Nama ku Lass." Jawab anak itu yang bernama Lass. "Hmm…" Rufus menatap wajah lass, lalu ia menjilat sedikit wajahnya, sekitar pipi kanannya yang terdapat sisik. "Gyaa… a..apa yang kakak lakukan ?!" tanya Lass dengan sedikit ketakutan. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui mu saja, kau ini bukan manusia juga bukan iblis jadi…" Lass tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Rufus.

"Kau lebih cocok diberi nama LassxxxIsolet" kata Rufus menyarankan. "Ehk?! Kenapa namanya seperti itu?" tanya Lass. "Kau tak perlu tahu, intinya nama mu sekarang adalah itu." Jawab Rufus datar.

"B..baik kak." Kata Lass. "_Hmph… ternyata aku punya adik setengah darah ya? Menarik, aku merasakan blue flame of centaur miliknya. Sepertinya, blue flame itu tak mengatur anak ini._" Batinnya Rufus.

Hari pun semakin malam, udara nya pun semakin dingin pula. Lass menggigil kedinginan, sedangkan Rufus merasa tenang karena jubah hitam itu. Lass hendak ingin berbicara padanya untuk berbagi jubahnya tapi ia tak berani.

Rufus yang melihat Lass menggigil kedinginan, lalu berkata pada Lass, "hei, sini kau! Kalau berdiam di situ terus kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit nanti." Kata Rufus dengan tatapan dingin. Lass sedikit takut melihat tatapan itu tapi ia sedikit senang, karena ia bisa berbagi kehangatan.

Beberapa jam kemudian Lass pun tertidur, Rufus masih membuka matanya dan belum sempat tidur. "_sepertinya kau memikirkan anak half breed itu ya?_" kata suara itu yang mulai mendengung di kepala Rufus. Rufus tak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya terdiam.

"_seesh… baiklah, menuju ke intinya saja. Kau ingin tahu mengapa Blue flame of Centaur tidak mengendalikan jiwanya? Itu karena ia setengan manusia setengah demon. Blue Flame milik Centaur bingung harus mengendalikan dari sisi jiwa yang mana. Jadi ia memutuskan menjadi blue flame yang akan mengamuk dari emosi saja. Jadi, jika anak itu sangat mengamuk akan hal yang membuat ia tak rela untuk menghilang. Maka saat itulah Blue flame mengendalikannya_."

"Begitu kah? Hmm… kalau begitu aku lebih baik tak memberi tahu padanya bahwa aku adalah kakak tirinya. " kata Rufus. "_Heh? Tapi bukannya dia sudah terlanjur memanggil mu 'kakak' _?" jawab suara itu. "Itu hanya panggilan pada orang yang lebih tua tapi pada usia ku yang muda." Jawab Rufus sedikit kesal.

"_Hahaha… lucu sekali._" Tawa suara itu. "Bisakah untuk kali ini kau tidak mengganggu ku?" kata Rufus yang sudah mulai marah. "_Baiklah, baiklah…_ " kata suara itu. Lalu heninglah suasana sementara itu.

Ia pun lalu melepaskan jubah nya dan menyelimuti Lass. Lalu ia berdiri dan pergi ke suatu tempat, "_Kenapa…_" batinnya. "_Kenapa aku tidak punya niat untuk membunuh anak terkutuk itu?! Kenapa…_?!" gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di antara semak-semak, Rufus lalu menoleh ke belakang. Munculah makhluk dengan api biru ditubuhnya. "Lass?!" kata Rufus kaget. Makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah Lass dikendalikan oleh blue flame of centaur itu. Matanya bercahaya putih, tangan kirinya yang berbentuk seperti cakar monster dan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan hawa panas.

Lalu Lass menyerang Rufus dengan kecepatan tinggi, Rufus tak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya terkena serangan dari cakar Lass. Rufus pun berteriak kesakitan, tapi anehnya luka tersebut hanya mirip seperti goresan kecil.

"Kau.. lemah Lass." Kata Rufus, lalu mengeluarkan kedua eye toothnya dan berlari kea rah Lass. Ia merencanakan sesuatu, ia masukan eyetooth yang ada di tangan kirinya. Lalu mencekik leher Lass.

"G..gahhh!" Lass pun tak kuat dan akhirnya ia terdiam, Rufus pun mengendorkan pegangan pada leher Lass. Lalu menurunkannya ke tanah, "aku akan mengambilnya." Kata Rufus, lalu ia menembak tangan Lass tapi meleset dan hanya menyisakan goresan kecil.

Darah dari tangan Lass pun mengalir keluar, Rufus lalu melepaskan sarung tangannya. Ia pun mengulurkan jari tangan kanannya ke luka itu dan mengambil darah Lass. Lalu Rufus meneteskan darah Lass yang di ambilnya barusan ke tattoo nya, dan sisa darah yang ada di jarinya ia jilat sampai tak tersisa.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN_!?" teriak suara itu, "_APA KAU INGIN MENANGGUNG RESIKO _?!". "Aku menerima resiko yang harus ku jalani. " kata Rufus pada suara itu, saat tetesan pertama menetes pada tattoo nya, tiba-tiba tattoo tersebut bercahaya berwarna merah.

Rasa sakit pun langsung berefek pada tangan kiri Rufus, rasa sakit yang tak ada bandingannya. Rufus pun tak kuat menerima rasa sakit yang ia terima._ "Itulah resikonya, jika kau mempunyai dua blue flame. Tapi tak apa, aku membutuhkan seperempat blue flame centaurus untuk ku kendalikan._"

Sementara Lass kembali normal, dan pingsan. Sedangkan Rufus, sempat berhenti merasa kesakitan lalu ia melihat Lass. "Kau… sudah kembali… nor…ma..lll." Kata Rufus. Ia pun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan.

.

.

Esok kemudian.

Pagi yang sangat cerah langit biru beserta awan yang menghiasi. Lass pun membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar. "Ngg… apa yang sedang terjadi?" kata Lass terbingung-bingung, lalu ia melihat Rufus yang tertidur.

Lass pun menghampirinya, ia mencoba menyentuh Rufus tapi terjadi reaksi penolakan. Tangannya merasa sangat bergemetar jika hendak ingin menyentuh Rufus. Tapi ia mencoba menyentuhnya, dan berhasil.

Tiba-tiba mata Rufus pun terbuka seperti layaknya orang kaget dan bangkit dengan cepat. Lass pun sempat kaget dan menjauh. Rufus menoleh dan melihat Lass, dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya datar. "A..aku hanya ingin membangunkan kakak." Jawab Lass yang sedikit ketakutan.

Lalu Rufus berjalan ke arah Lass dengan aura membunuh. Lass merinding melihatnya dan tak bisa ke mana-mana. Setelah Rufus berada di depan Lass, ia lalu duduk di depan Lass.

Lalu Rufus mendekati wajahnya kea rah wajah Lass. Lass tahu bahwa ia akan menjilatnya lagi, tapi ternyata berbeda. Rufus mengarahkan wajahnya dekat dengan telinga Lass, dan berbisik "**jiwa mu itu… sangat banyak menampung kesedihan dan kebencian. Penampilan layak anak yang terlantar, tapi menyimpan sifat seperti itu. Membuat ku ingin mencoba memakan jiwa mu dari pada harus membunuh dan menjual jiwa mu**."

Mendengar bisikan itu, Lass langsung menjauh sedikit dari Rufus. "A…apa maksud kakak ?!" kata Lass yang ketakutan. Rufus menatap Lass dengan tatapan mengerikan, "lupakan saja kata-kata yang baru saja ku katakan." Katanya datar, lalu Rufus berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Kakak hendak kemana?" tanya Lass. "Pergi ke hutan untuk berburu." Jawabnya, "maupun kau itu setengah demon. Kau tetap bisa merasa lapar." Lalu Rufus pergi. "Kakak ternyata sangat baik. Maupun sedikit mengerikan." Kata Lass tersenyum.

Sementara Lass masih terduduk, tak sengaja ada yang mengintai Lass sejak awal. "Hehehe… ini akan menjadi sang~at menarik." Kata seseorang, lalu ia pergi.

.

.

Di hutan.

"Hup… akhirnya, banyak sudah perburuan ku hari ini." Kata Rufus yang sedikit kelelahan. Terdapat lebih dari lima tumpukkan harpie yang telah dibunuh oleh Rufus. Lalu Rufus menarik salah satu dari harpie itu dan membawanya ke tempat di mana Lass sedang menunggu.

Lass mendengar suara bergemerik, dan menoleh kea rah di mana asal suara itu. Ternyata Rufus yang muncul, dengan harpie di tangannya. "Kakak bawa harpie?!" kaget Lass tidak percaya melihat Rufus membawa seekor harpie.

"Malam ini, makan Harpie panggang." Kata Rufus datar. "Eh? Benarkah?!" kata Lass dengan girang. Rufus hanya menghela nafas dan menaruh harpie nya di tanah.

Rufus pun ikut duduk, sedikit lebih jauh jaraknya dari Lass. Lass yang melihatnya, merasa kurang tenang dan ingin mendekati Rufus.

Setelah kira-kira kurang dari lima sampai sepuluh senti jaraknya, Lass hendak lebih mendekati lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rufus, "Umm… a..ku.. hanya…hanya…" jawab Lass gugup.

Sementara Lass masih terlalu gugup untuk berbicara, Rufus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tangan kirinya. Ia kaget tiba-tiba karena melihat tattoo nya muncul garis warna merah, tapi tidak seutuhnya.

"A..apa ini? Kenapa tattoo ku…" sebelum Rufus melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba suara itu muncul dan berkata "_Ahahaha… ternyata sedang dalam proses pemulihan._" Rufus mulai kesal mendengar kata-kata dari suara yang mendengung di kepala nya, "apa ini maksudnya? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tangan ku!" geramnya.

"_Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?_" tanya suara itu, Rufus hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "_Saat kau meneteskan darah anak itu ke tattoo mu. Kau merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa kan? Maupun itu hanya sebentar dan kau pingsan sehari penuh, tapi bukan artinya tidak ada proses pemulihan._" Kata suara itu menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa ada proses pemulihan?" tanya Rufus, "_yah, supaya kau bisa sempurna menggunakan dua blue flame pastinya._" Jawab suara itu. "Butuh berapa lama kira-kira, untuk menjalani proses pemulihannya?" tanya Rufus. "_Yah, saya kurang tahu. Karena aku juga sempat kaget, baru pertama kalinya demon nekat mempunyai dua blue flame._"

Rufus terdiam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, " _tapi kau harus ingat, dalam proses pemulihan. Kau tak boleh menggunakan blue flame mu._" Kata suara itu memperingatkan.

"Memangnya ada apa, jika aku menggunakan blue flame ku dalam kondisi pemulihan?"

Hening tak ada jawaban dari suara itu, Rufus pun sedikit kesal karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hei! Jawab pertanyaan ku!" bentaknya, tapi tetap tak ada respon dari suara itu. "Cih… sial."

Lalu Rufus mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke Lass yang masih gugup untuk memberi alasan. "Sudah, lupakan saja. " kata Rufus datar. "Eh?! Umm… baiklah.."

"Ahh… aku lebih baik mencari kayu bakar." Kata Lass, lalu ia berdiri dan berlari ke hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar. Rufus hanya terdiam melihat tindakan Lass. Saat hendak Rufus berdiri, tiba-tiba sebuah barang jatuh dari sakunya. Rufus menyadari dan mengambilnya.

"Ini kan tabung yang pernah kuperlihatkan pada cabin defender untuk diperiksa, supaya aku bisa naik express itu kan?" katanya. Lalu ia penasaran dan membuka tutup tabung itu, tiba-tiba asap berwarna hitam keluar dari tabung itu.

"_Kau membukanya!_" bentak suara itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" jawab Rufus. "_Itu berisi jiwa-jiwa akan kebencian, kesedihan, kenangan pahit, amarah, sadis._" Kata suara itu. Rufus kaget mendengar kata-kata itu, lalu menutup nya kembali dengan rapat.

"_Fiuh… bagus lah, kau sudah menutupnya. Dari menghirup asap nya saja kau bisa terkontaminasi semua itu. Dan kau bisa kehilangan kendali, apa lagi kau sudah punya beberapanya yaitu kebencian, kesedihan dan kenangan pahit. Jika kau menghirup nya sedikit saja, maka amarah dan sadis akan mengendalikan mu._" Kata suara itu menjelaskan.

Rufus lalu memasukannya ke dalam sakunya lagi. "_Oh iya, tapi kau bisa gunakan itu saat kau tak sengaja menggunakan blue flame dalam kondisi pemulihan._" Rufus tak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Langsunglah hening suasana.

Lalu Rufus berbaring di atas tanah serta rerumputan, dan tertidur.

.

.

Sementara itu, Lass membawa kayu bakar yang sangat banyak membuat dia sedikit kewalahan tetapi tetap membawanya. Tanpa sengaja Lass tersandung batu, ia pun jatuh dan tak sengaja melemparkan semua kayu bakarnya.

Saat Rufus hendak bangun, ia membuka matanya sedikit. Ia melihat sebuah barang dari atas langit, ia mengiran itu hanyalah mimpi lalu ia membuka matanya lebih lebar, dan kaget ternyata bukan mimpi.

Rufus tak sempat menghindar, ia sudah tertimpa banyak kayu bakar. Lass melihat kejadian itu ingin ketawa, tapi ia juga ketakutan. Segeralah ia bangkit dan membereskan kayu bakar yang menimpa Rufus.

Mata Rufus sedikit berkunang-kunang karena terkena timpaan banyak kayu. Lalu Lass mencoba menyadarkan Rufus, tapi Rufus tak kunjung sadar. Lass cemas lalu mencari sesuatu di baju atau di saku Rufus. Lass menemukan tabung kecil berisi cairan hitam, lalu membukanya.

Lass kaget melihat asap itu dan sebelum ia menghirup nya ia sudah menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Lalu ia menaruh tabung kecil itu, ia membuka sedikit mulut Rufus. Ia ambil kembali tabung yang berisi cairan hitam itu, lalu menuangkan setetes cairan hitam itu ke mulut Rufus. Dengan cepat Lass segera menutup tabung itu lagi dan memasukannya ke saku Rufus.

Rufus lalu membuka matanya, Lass lega melihat Rufus sudah bangun tapi ia tiba-tiba shock melihat mata Rufus. Mata berwarna scarlet yang hampa, seperti bukan Rufus yang sedang dekat dengan Lass.

"Kau siapa…" tanya Rufus pada Lass. "Eh…? Ini aku kak. Aku Lass, LassxxxIsolet." Jawab Lass. "Lass…xxx…Isolet?" jawab Rufus lugu. "Iya…"

"Jiwa mu enak." Kata Rufus dengan tiba-tiba. Lass kaget mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Rufus lalu berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan terjatuh lagi. "Kak!" kaget Lass melihat Rufus jatuh. Lass mendekati Rufus yang terjatuh, ternyata Rufus pingsan lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lamanya yang ternyata sudah mulai malam, Rufus yang pingsan akhirnya telah sadar. "Ugh… ada apa ini?" tanya nya. "Ah… kakak sudah bangun." Kata Lass yang melihat Rufus sudah sadar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kakak tak ingat? Kejadian…." Lass menghentikan kata-katanya, "Kejadian apa maksud mu?" jawab Rufus. "Umm… aku lupa, hehehe…" kata Lass dengan wajah lugu. Rufus hanya terdiam, melihat tindakan Rufus.

"Kakak, harpie ini mau di apakan?" tanya Lass sambil menunjuk kea rah harpie yang sudah mati itu. "Tentu saja untuk di makan kan?" kata Rufus. "Oh, iya aku lupa. Tapi kak, menyalakan apinya bagaimana caranya?" tanya Lass.

"Mudah tinggal…" sebelum Rufus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia mengingat kata-kata yang pernah di katakana oleh suara itu…

_"__**kau harus ingat, dalam proses pemulihan. Kau tak boleh menggunakan blue flame mu.**__"_

"Tinggal apa, kak?" tanya Lass, "Umm… tinggal menggunakan dua kayu bakar ini, satunya di taruh di tanah. Satunya lagi digunakan untuk menyalakan apinya." Kata Rufus menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana caranya, kak?" Lalu Rufus memperlihatkan caranya, ia memegang kayu bakarnya secara berdiri dan di taruh di atas kayu bakar yang ada di tanah. Lalu ia gesekan kayu bakar itu dengan kedua tangannya terus menerus. Tak lama kemudian, asap muncul dari kayu yang digeseknya.

"Wahh…. Kayunya mengeluarkan asap." Kata Lass terkagum-kagum. Lalu Rufus meniup nya sedikit ke arah asap itu, munculah api. "Wah, api nya muncul!"

"Tarik harpienya ke sini, Lass." Perintah Lass. Lalu Lass berlari kea rah Harpie itu dan membawanya ke Rufus. Lalu Rufus mencabut bagian sayap, kaki, dan kepala Harpie. Ia menaruhnya di tanah, lalu mengambil salah satunya(sayap) dan menaruhnya di api unggun yang sudah mulai membesar apinya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian…

Rufus sudah mencium aroma dari daging bagian sayap Harpie, dan mengambilnya. "Lass, makanannya sudah siap." Kata Rufus sambil memberikan dagingnya ke Lass. Lass pun menerimanya dan memakannya, "enak sekali…." Kata Lass. Rufus pun mengambil kaki harpie dan melemparnya ke api unggun.

"Kakak kenapa mengambil kakinya? Bukannya kaki harpie keras?" tanya Lass. "Aku tidak suka daging dunia ini." Kata Rufus. "Ehk? Kenapa kak? Rasanya enak sekali tahu." Kata Lass, ia memotongnya menjadi setengan daging itu dan memberikan nya ke Rufus.

"Ayo kak, terima ini." Kata Lass. "Aku tak mau." Kata Rufus menolak. Lass tetap memaksa Rufus untuk menerima pemberiannya, tetapi Rufus tetap menolak dengan tegas. "Ayolah kak, kumohon cicipi saja untuk sekali ini." Kata Lass menawarkan. Rufus mengehela nafas pasrah dan mengambil daging itu, ia pun memakannya. "Hmm… lumayan juga." Kata Rufus.

"Benarkan, aku sudah bilang kalau…" sebelum Lass menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Rufus menjawab "tetap saja aku tidak akan memakannya lagi." Lass Cuma terdiam, dan akhirnya menjawab "tak apa kak. Yang penting, kakak sudah mencoba nya sekali." Katanya tersenyum.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, mereka hendak akan tidur tiba-tiba angin muncul dengan sangat kencang membuat api unggun nya mati. Rufus hendak mencoba menyalakan apinya lagi, tapi gagal. Udara semakin dingin, membuat Lass sedikit menggigil.

"Kakak, aku kedinginan." Kata Lass dengan menggigil. Rufus pun menyelimuti Lass dengan jubah hitamnya, sedangkan Rufus tak punya apa-apa untuk menghangatkan dirinya. "Kakak tidak kedinginan?" tanya Lass yang sedikit kasihan, "aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulika aku." Kata Rufus datar.

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya, angina yang bertiup sangat kencang pun akhirnya reda. Lass pun sudah mulai mengantuk, dan tertidur dengan jubah hitam Rufus yang masih menyelimutinya.

Sedangkan Rufus masih terduduk di sebelah api unggun yang sudah mati, "_kau kenapa hah, bocah amatir?_" kata suara itu yang sedikit mengejek. "Cih, kau lagi. Apa mau mu sekarang?" bentak Rufus.

"_Hahaha, aku hanya ingin memberti tahu mu sedikit. Bahwa proses pemulihan mu sebentar lagi akan selesai, yah kira-kira dua hari lagi._" Kata suara itu, "benarkah? Bagus deh." Kata Rufus lega. "_Ups… aku lupa satu hal, hati-hati. Bye!_" lalu suara itu hilang. Rufus merasakan hal yang aneh, setelah mendengarkan kata 'hati-hati' itu. "Apa maksudnya?"

Lalu Rufus melihat ke tangan kirinya untuk memastikan, bahwa yang dikatakan oleh suara itu benar. Tatto yang berada di tangan kiri Rufus sudah tiga perempatnya merah tinggalah beberapa garis dan satu lingkaran itu.

Rufus sedikit penasaran dengan warna merah yang ada pada garis itu, ia lalu menyentuh tattoo yang berwarna merah itu dengan tangan kanannya. Saat ia melepaskan sentuhannya, ia kaget melihat darah di tangannya.

"A…apa ini?! Kenapa ada darah di tangan ku?" kata Rufus. "_Ahahaha…. Harusnya kau tak menyentuhnya._" Kata suara itu yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada darah di tangan ku saat aku menyentuh tattoo ku." Tanya Rufus.

"_Itu kan memang darah, darah mu yang sedang bercampur dengan darah blue flame centaur._" Kata suara itu. "A…apa ?!"

"_Ya, namanya juga proses pemulihan. Yah, kalau sudah selesai proses nya tattoo mu akan jadi biru lagi kok._" Kata suara itu.

Rufus hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata suara itu, "_sigh… ya sudah aku pergi dulu._"

Tak ada reaksi setelahnya, Rufus lalu berbaring di atas tanah. Lalu memandang ke langit yang gelap dengan taburan banyak bintang. Matanya mulai menutup sedikit demi sedikit. Ia pun tertidur.


	15. Chapter 14

**Akhirnya ku update *PLAK**

**maaf jika ff ku ada kekurangan atau kesalahan T T**

**i don't own grand chase and KOG**

**Chapter 14** **: Anger of the demon.**

Saat keesokan harinya, keadaan masih seperti terlihat malam tapi sudah pagi(sekitar jam 02.00A.M) Lass terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menyadari akan jubah hitam yang menyelimutinya. "Ini kan milik kakak." Kata Lass, lalu melepaskan jubah yang menyelimutinya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Rufus yang sedang berbaring tidur.

"Mungkin kakak kedinginan, lebih baik ku selimuti saja kakak dengan jubah nya." Kata Lass lalu berjalan ke arah Rufus. Ia berlutut dan menyelimuti Rufus dengan jubah hitam, yang pernah di pakai Lass untuk menyelimutinya.

"Kakak sudah memberikan kehangatan untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Kata Lass. Lalu ia berdiri, "aku akan mencari harpie untuk sarapan nanti." Kata Lass. Lalu ia berlari ke arah hutan.

Sementara Rufus merasakan kehadiran yang sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tubuh ia pun merinding, seperti hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya. "L…lass…." Kata Rufus, tapi dalam kondisi tidur.

.

.

"Hup…akhirnya aku dapat juga harpienya." Kata Lass yang kelelahan. Lalu ia menarik harpie tersebut untuk di makannya nanti saat sarapan. Saat Lass sedang berjalan hendak kembali ke tempat semula. Tiba-tiba muncul dua dark elf dan dark griffin di depan Lass.

Lantas Lass kaget melihat kehadiran mereka yang sangat tiba-tiba, "s…siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian!" kata Lass membentak dan dengan sedikit rasa takut. " Kami adalah pemburu bayaran gelap. Kami melihat gerak-gerik kau sejak awal, kau bukan manusia biasa. Jika kami bisa mendapatkan mu, kami bisa menjualnya dengan harga mahal." Kata dark elf assassin menjelaskan.

"A…apa?! _'mereka mempunyai aura yang sangat mengerikan. Insting ku mengatakan lari.'._" batinnya. "Ikut lah dengan kami, sehingga kita tak perlu membuang waktu." Kata dark elf archer.

"Aku tak akan ikut dengan kalian!" bentak Lass pada mereka bertiga. "Hmm.. sepertinya dia tidak bisa kita ajak dengan lembut. Kita harus mengajaknya dengan sedikit kekerasan." Bisik dark elf swordman pada dark elf assassin.

"Hmm… baiklah, jika itu mau mu…" kata dark elf assasins, "… maka kami harus melakukannya dengan kekerasan." Kata nya lalu berlari ke arah Lass dengan kecepatan penuh. Lass kaget melihat larinya makhluk itu, tapi ia bisa mengetahui gerak-geriknya dengan mudah.

Lass menghindar dari setiap serangan yang dilakukan oleh ketiga dark elf itu. "Anak itu hebat sekali, tak menyangka jika kita menjualnya dengan harga mahal." Kata dark elf archer.

"Pokoknya kita harus bisa mendapatkan anak ini, bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi tidak boleh mati." Kata dark elf assassin. Sementara ketiga dark elf itu lengah, Lass mencari kesempatan dengan melarikan diri sambil membawa harpie buruannya.

Ketiga elf itu menyadari bahwa Lass kabur dan mengejarnya. "Sial, mereka mengejar ku." Gerutu Lass. "Kau tak bisa kabur kemana-mana bocah!" teriak dark elf swordman.

Lass terus berlari dan berlari dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat dimana ada Rufus yang masih tertidur. "_gawat, kakak masih tidur. Bagaimana ini?_" batinnya. Lalu ia melempar harpie tersebut ke mereka bertiga. Mereka terkena burung harpie itu dan terhalang.

"Bagus ini kesempatan ku untuk menyelamatkan kakak." Kata Lass penuh kesempatan. Lalu ia berlari kea rah Rufus yang masih tertidur. "Kak…bangun, kak!" kata Lass yang berusaha membangunkan Rufus.

Tiba-tiba dark elf assassin muncul di belakang Lass. Lass menyadari akan kedatangan makhluk itu, elf itu pun langsung menyerang Lass. Ia tak sempat menghindar.

JLEB!

Lass tidak merasakan apa-apa dari serangan itu, ia lalu melihat ternyata di depannya ada seseorang yang melindunginya. Lass kaget melihat jubah hitam yang dikenakan orang yang melindunginya.

"Ka…kakak!" teriak Lass kaget, "apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi dari sini!" bentak Rufus yang masih menahan serangan assassin dengan tangan kirinya. "Ta…tapi kakak.." sebelum Lass menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "cepat pergi!" bentak Rufus, membuat Lass tak bisa berbicara apa-apa dan langsung berlari mencari perlindungan.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU MELUKAI TANGAN KIRI MU!_" bentak suara itu pada Rufus. "Cih… berisik, aku tak peduli dengan tangan ku. Yang penting tidak terkena tattonya kan?" kata Rufus datar.

Suara itu hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Rufus. "Cih, kau mengganggu saja. Hei kalian berdua! Bantu aku untuk membunuh bocah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum kita mengincar lagi anak itu." Teriak dark elf assassin pada mereka berdua. "Tapi…"

"Anak itu tidak mungkin jauh dari sini, aku masih merasakan hawanya. Sekarang bantu aku dulu!" kata dark elf assassin. Ia lalu melepaskan claw yang menancap pada tangan kiri Rufus. "Ugh…Sialan kau…" geram Rufus.

Tiba-tiba dark elf archer melompat ke arahnya sambil membidik tiga panah pertembaknya. Rufus tidak bisa menghindar sangat cepat sehingga ia terkena panah-panah itu.

"Dia lemah, kita bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya." Kata dark elf swordman. "Cih, sembarangan kau." Kata Rufus meremehkan, lalu ia mengeluarkan kedua eye toothnya dan langsung menembak ke arah mereka.

Para dark elf pun menghindar dari serangan tembak Rufus. "_Mereka lincah sekali._" Batinnya yang sedikit kaget melihat aksi mereka.

"Hanya segitu kah kemampuan mu? Lebih baik kau mati saja!" kata dark elf swordman, sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke Rufus. Rufus tak bisa menghindar dengan cepat karena luka di tangan kirinya yang sangat dalam, dan saat tattoo nya dalam masa pemulihan membuat Rufus sedikit lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

Rufus pun terkena sabetan dari pedang dark elf itu. Untungnya ia tetap melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai terluka parah. "Hahaha… sedikit lagi dengan serangan griffin, maka tamatlah riwayat mu bocah." Kata dark elf assassin, ia pun memanggil griffin.

Munculah monster berkepala dan bertubuh elang, kaki singa di bagian belakang dan ekornya dan kaki yang berbentuk seperti burung elang. Mempunyai sayap berwarna hitam. "Ma…makhluk apa itu?!" kaget Rufus melihat Grffin.

"Ini namanya Grffin, makhluk yang kami sewa dari pasar gelap di Aernas. Kami gunakan untuk membunuh makhluk seperti kau! Bunuh dia Griffin." Perintah dark elf assassin. Lalu Griffin terbang dengan cepat ke arah Rufus, ia pun melihat makhluk itu terbang ke arahnya.

Griffin membuka paruhnya dan menangkap Rufus. "A…apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rufus. Lalu Griffin terbang ke atas setinggi mungkin. "_Apa makhluk ini akan… oh tidak, aku bisa hancur!_"

Setelah Griffin membawa Rufus ke atas sampai kira-kira setinggi dua ribu kaki, Griffin pun melepaskan Rufus. Ia terjatuh dengan sangat cepat, Rufus hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"_Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat cari lah sesuatu untuk dipegang!_" teriak suara itu khawatir. Rufus tidak menjawab apa-apa. Daratan pun terlihat, dan Rufus tidak menyentuh apapun untuk menghentikannya jatuh.

"Hehehe… ini akan sangat menarik." Kata dark elf assassin. Rufus pun mendarat ke daratan dengan sangat keras. Membuat suara gemuruh yang keras pula, dan sampai terdengar dengan sangat jauh.

.

.

"Su…suara apa itu? Apakah itu kakak?" kata Lass cemas. Saat ia juga melihat asap yang sangat tebal dari tempat Rufus dan tiga elf itu. "Kuharap kakak baik-baik saja." Kata Lass berharap.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Terimalah akibatnya bocah karena telah mengganggu kami." Kata dark elf assassin penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu Rufus terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya akibat hantaman yang sangat keras. "_Hei, bocah bounty hunter! Bangun! Kau tidak boleh mati!_" kata suara itu khawatir.

Rufus tak berespon apa-apa, pandangannya pun terlihat kosong. "_Hei, bocah Bounty hunter! Bangun!_" Rufus tetap diam dan tidak menggerakan satu pun dari anggota gerak tubuhnya. Semua nya remuk karena hantaman yang sangat keras.

"Bagus, tak ada pengganggu lagi. Cepat cari anak itu!" perintah dark elf assassin. Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan Rufus.

.

.

Tatto yang terdapat pada tangan Rufus pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam seketika, setelah berwarna merah penuh. "_Gawat, apakah blue flame ku dan centaur ingin mengendalikan tubuh bocah ini?!_" kata suara itu.

"**_Bunuh mereka, bunuh mereka, bunuh mereka!_**" kata suara yang lain. "_Kalian tidak berhak mengendalikanku. Kalian boleh melakukannya jika aku membutuhkannya!_" kata suara itu yang lain adalah jiwa suara Rufus.

"**_Bunuh! Bunuh! Hasrat jiwa mu ingin membunuh mereka yang mencoba menyentuh anak terkutuk itu kan!"_**

"_Tetap tidak akan kuijinkan!_"

"**_Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!_**"

Lalu suara yang lama kelamaan menjadi ganas dan tak terkendali, menarik jiwa Rufus untuk mengurungnya di dalam kegelapan. "_Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!_" Rufus berusaha untuk tetap bertahan supaya tidak di tarik dan bergabung dengan kegelapan.

"**_Bunuh mereka! Bunuh mereka! Bunuh mereka!_**" Lalu mereka menarik paksa Rufus, dan akhirnya Rufus ditarik ke dalam kegelapan. "To…long…"

.

.

Saat itu Rufus masih terkapar sekarat, tiba-tiba api berwarna biru muncul dari tangan kiri Rufus, matanya pun menjadi putih. Lalu ia bangkit dengan kondisi sekarat, dan luka sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia pun berlari ke arah para dark elf itu pergi. Sementara Lass bersembunyi di semak-semak. "Aku harap mereka tidak bisa menemukan ku." Kata Lass. "kakak, kau di mana? Aku takut…" katanya dengan ketakutan.

Dark elf assassin berhenti dan merasakan keberadaan anak itu, dan menoleh ke arah semak-semak itu. Dark efl itu pun berjalan kea rah semak-semak itu, dan berhenti di depan.

Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam semak-semak itu dan memegang kepala Lass. "Gyaaa… lepaskan aku!" teriak Lass sambil meronta. "Hahaha… tidak akan kubiarkan. Dan lagi pula tidak akan ada yang mencoba untuk menolong mu." Kata dark elf assassin itu.

"Kakak ku pasti akan menyelamatkan ku!" bentak Lass. "Kakak mu? Hahahaha… dia tidak akan menyelamatkan mu lagi. Dia sudah mati." Kata dark elf assassin itu. "A…apa ?! Tidak mungkin, kakak tidak mungkin mati." Kata Lass putus asa.

"Sudah lebih baik kau sekarang ikut kami." Kata Dark elf assassin itu, sambil tetap memegang kepala Lass. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari salah satu anggota dark elf itu. "Bukan kah itu suara archer? Ada apa dia?" kata dark elf assassin dengan sedikit gelisah.

Lalu ia berjalan ke tempat asal kejadian suara itu, dan tetap memegang kepala Lass. Setelah sampai di tempat asal suara itu, ia kaget melihat apa yang ia lihat. Dua dark elf mati, dan terdapat luka bekas tembak.

"Tidak mungkin, apa dia masih hidup?!" kata dark elf assassin tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depan dua tubuh dark elf yang sudah mati itu. "Ka…kau!"

"Itu kakak!" teriak Lass tidak percaya, ia melihat Rufus dengan luka yang banyak. Api biru di tangan kirinya dan mata yang bercahaya putih.

"**Kembalikan anak itu…**" kata Rufus. "Heh? Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya meminta kembali anak i…" sebelum dark elf assassin itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh dia sudah terdapat tiga lubang.

Dark elf itu kaget tidak percaya, "se…sejak kapan dia…" lalu ia pun terjatuh dan melepaskan genggamannya. Lass pun terlepas.

Rufus melihat Lass dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Lass. "Ka…kakak?! Apa yang kakak lakukan? Bukan, kau bukan kakak ku!" kata Lass ketakutan.

"**Aku adalah aku.**" Kata Rufus. "Bohong! Kau bukan kakak!" bentak Lass. Rufus pun sedikit marah dan memegang leher Lass. "G…gah… lepaskan aku."

"**Jiwa mu, sangat enak pasti rasanya.**" Kata Rufus yang sedikit tersenyum. "Lepaskan aku!" bentak Lass. "**Akan ku makan jiwa mu!**"

.

.

Sementara di dalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam. "Rasanya… sangat enak berada di sini." Kata suara itu yang tak lain adalah suara jiwa Rufus. Ia berada di sebuah danau hitam, ia sedang merasakan ketenangan di sana.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali lah ke tubuh mu lagi!_" bentak suara itu. "Hemm? Aku lebih merasa nyaman di sini." Kata Rufus datar.

"_Apa kau akan membiarkan Lass mati?_" kata suara itu, "Lass… apa yang terjadi dengan Lass?!" kata Rufus sedikit khawatir. "_Fufufu… kau tidak tahu? Lass sebentar lagi akan mati._" Kata suara itu.

"A…apa?! Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku harus menghentikannya." Kata Rufus yang hendak keluar dari danau itu, tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa keluar dari danau tersebut. "A…apa ini?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar dari danau ini?"

"**_Tetaplah disini, tetaplah disini, tetaplah disini…_**"

"Lepaskan! Aku tida bisa membiarkan tubuh ku dengan jiwa itu membunuh Lass!" kata Rufus yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Biar ku bantu kau." Kata suara itu, dan munculah sosok seseorang di depan Rufus. "K…kau! Kau yang waktu itu." Kata Rufus melihat orang dengan jubah hitam itu.

"Fuh…. Benar, kau masih ingat aku saja." Kata suara orang itu, "sekarang pegang tangan ku ini. Supaya kau bisa terlepas dari danau kegelapan itu." Kata orang itu, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Rufus.

Rufus hendak mencoba untuk memegang tangan orang itu, tapi tak sampai. "Ugh… aku tidak sampai." Kata Rufus, lalu orang itu hendak mencoba mendekat supaya Rufus bisa menangkap tangannya.

Rufus pun akhirnya bisa memegang tangan orang itu. Lalu orang itu menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Rufus, supaya dia bisa lepas dari danau kegelapan itu.

Rufus pun akhirnya terbebas dari danau itu. "_Akhirnya kau bebas juga_." Kata orang itu. "Heuh, tanpa bantuan mu. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari danau itu." Keluh Rufus. "_Sebenarnya, danau kegelapan itu terlalu berbahaya. Jika jiwa seseorang atau bisa di bilang milik tubuh mu itu masuk ke dalamnya. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari danau itu, karena di danau itu terkumpul rasa benci, amarah, sedih, pokoknya yang sisi negative._" Kata orang itu menjelaskan.

"Hmph… tapi yang penting aku bisa bebas dari danau itu, dan sekarang aku harus cepat melepaskan makhluk yang mengendalikan tubuh ku." Kata Rufus berlari. "_Kuharap kau berhasil…_" kata orang itu tersenyum sinis, tiba-tiba penutup kepala yang ada pada jubah hitamnya terlepas.

Memunculkan sosok seseorang dengan telinga runcing yang pendek, mata scarlet sedikit kehitaman dengan rambut berwarna emas.

.

.

Saat itu tubuh Rufus yang sedang dikendalikan oleh jiwa lain, menyekik leher Lass dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang sedang berubah menjadi blue flame mengarahkannya ke tubuh Lass dan menyentuhnya.

"**Jiwa mu akan ku ambil.**" Katanya, lalu hendak menembus tubuh Lass tapi tiba-tiba tangan kirinya berhenti. "**A…apa yang terjadi dengan tangan ku?!**"

"_Heh? Tangan mu? Yang kau maksud adalah tangan ku!_" teriak suara Rufus. Lalu tangan kanannya melepaskan genggamannya dan Lass pun terjatuh. "**Graa! Sial kau!**"

"_Heh! Kau berada dalam kendali ku, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya!_" bentak Rufus lalu melawan jiwa itu untuk melepas tubuh yang dikendalikannya. "**Grr… sial. Baiklah, kali ini kau menang. Tapi suatu saat nanti, saat kau membutuhkan ku. Aku akan datang kapan pun yang kau mau.**"

Lalu jiwa itu menghilang, "_hmph… aku tidak perlu bantuan mu._" Sementara itu tubuh Rufus pun terjatuh seperti tidak ada jiwa yang menempatinya. Lass melihat Rufus yang terbaring di sana tak bergerak sama sekali. Lalu ia mendekatinya, "kakak… kakak…. Bangun, kak!"

Tak ada respon dari Rufus, Lass pun merasa putus asa karena kehilangan orang yang selama ini peduli padanya maupun tidak terlalu tulus. Lass pun menangis, "kakak! Jangan mati kak!"

Saat Lass menangis, salah satu tangan Rufus bergerak. Lass merespon melihat nya , "kakak! Kau masih hidup!" kata nya dengan sangat lega. Rufus pun bangun, "Ugh… sakit sekali…"

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu kakak. Luka kakak parah sekali. " katanya sambil menahan Rufus untuk bangun dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring sementara. Lalu Lass merobek lengan bajunya dan mengikatnya ke bagian luka yang paling parah, di tangan kiri Rufus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rufus datar. "Aku menutup luka kakak sementara, supaya menghentikan pendarahan." Kata Lass. Rufus hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikiran untuk memiliki keluarga?" tanya Rufus pada Lass. "Hmm… sebenarnya aku sudah punya, tapi mereka membuang ku. Yah… aku ingin punya keluarga baru yang menerima ku apa adanya." Kata Lass.

"Hmm… begitu." Kata Rufus singkat. "Tapi saat aku punya keluarga baru, apa kakak tidak akan menemui ku lagi?" tanya Lass. "Aku tidak tahu, tergantung dari keinginan ku saja." Jawab Rufus.

"Aku lebuh berharap, kakak menemui ku. " kata Lass tertunduk. "Sigh… ya sudah lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Kata Rufus. "Ahh… aku ingat, aku baru saja memburu harpie…" lalu ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tak ada satu pun ekor harpie, "lho…lho… bukannya aku baru saja memburunya satu?" Kata Lass kebingungan.

Rufus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke burung harpie yang ada di sana, "itu burung harpie yang kau buru kan? Yang kau gunakan untuk menghentikan para elf itu?" kata Rufus sambil menunjuk kea rah harpie yang sudah mati.

"Ahh… itu dia." Kata Lass dan langsung berlari ke arah harpie yang mati itu. "Ayo kak kita makan harpie ini."

"Aku sedang tidak berselera." Jawab Rufus. "ayolah kak, kita belum sarapan. Jadi gantinya sekarang." Kata Lass memelas.

"Baik…baik… terserah kau saja." Kata Rufus. "Asik! Baiklah aku akan mengumpulkan kayu bakar dulu." Kata Lass dan langsung berlari ke hutan.

"Hmm… dasar anak, bukan… dia sudah punya nama. Lass kan ya?" kata Rufus berbicara sendiri dan sedikit tersenyum.


	16. Chapter 15

**akhirnya update aku ^-^ maaf ya jika lama tak update T T**

**dan maaf jika ada kekurangan, kesalahan, dalam cerita ini. Trims**

**Disclaimer : I don't own grand chase or KOG**

**Chapter 15 : Nightmare**

Saat Lass sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan jubah berwarna merah yang ia kenakan mendekati Lass. "Hai…" kata nya menyapa Lass.

Lass kaget mendengar suara itu yang tiba-tiba langsung menyapanya, ia penasaran siapa yang menyapanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang itu. "Kau siapa?" tanya Lass.

"Nama ku…" kata nya sambil melepaskan penutup kepalanya, "… Ortina, salam kenal." Katanya yang bernama Ortina dan tersenyum. "Salam kenal juga." Kata Lass sedikit tersenyum.

Lalu Ortina melihat penampilan Lass dan berkata,"Hmm… kau aneh sekali." Lass kaget mendengar perkataannya, dan langsung berlari pergi hendak meninggalkan Ortina. "E..ehk?! Tunggu, kenapa kau lari?" kata Ortina mengejar Lass.

"Kau pasti akan membenci ku!" teriak Lass. "Siapa yang membenci mu? Aku tertarik kok melihat mu." Kata Ortina yang berhenti berlari.

Lass pun juga berhenti berlari dan berbalik badan ke arah nya, "kau tertarik melihat ku?"

"Iya, kau itu lain dari yang lain. Apa kau punya keluarga?" tanya Ortina pada Lass. Lass hanya terdiam tidak ingin menjawab.

"Apa itu artinya 'tidak'?" tanya Ortina lagi. "Iya, aku tidak punya keluarga. Aku dibuang oleh kedua orang tua ku." Kata Lass dengan nada berat. Lalu Ortina terenyum dan mendekati Lass.

"Aww… kau kasihan sekali. Kau ingin punya orang tua, bukan tapi keluarga?" tanya Ortina. "Tentu saja aku mau." Kata nya dengan nada senang. "fufufu…ikut dengan ku kalau begitu." kata Ortina sambil menggenggam tangan Lass untuk ikut bersamanya.

.

.

Saat itu Rufus sedang terduduk termenung memikirkan sesuatu. "_Kau sedang apa merenung seperti itu?_" kata suara yang mendengung di kepala

"Aku ingat akan seseorang yang menolong ku waktu itu." Kata Rufus. "_Seseorang? Siapa yang kau maksud itu?_" Lalu Rufus menutup matanya dan berkata, "entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena ia selalu mengenakan jubah warna hitam, yang mirip seperti punya ku ini."

"_Hoh, mungkin itu hanya khayalan mu saja._" Kata suara itu. "Hmm… mungkin saja." Kata Rufus. Lalu ia melihat tangan kirinya yang sudah selesai dengan proses pemulihannya.

"Hmm… sepertinya prosesnya sudah selesai." Kata Rufus, "_hyaha… tentu saja, ternyata efek nya seperti itu. Saat dalam proses pemulihan dan saat kau meminum setetes cairan hitam itu._"

"A…apa maksud mu? Aku meminum cairan hitam itu!" kata nya dengan kaget. "_Iya lah, tapi karena itu, proses pemulihannya jadi sempurna kan?_" kata suara itu. "Tapi akhir-akhirnya Lass jadi sasarannya juga! Kau kan tahu, bahwa jiwa dia itu ternodai. Dan…" sebelum Rufus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pandangan Rufus pun kosong.

"…** rasanya aku ingin memakan jiwanya.**" Kata Rufus, langsung lah Rufus sadar akan perkataannya. "A…apa yang baru saja ku katakan?" Suara itu pun langsung berkata, "_Hehehe… sepertinya jiwa dan blue flame mu, belum bisa kau kendalikan dengan benar sehingga membuat mu selalu terbawa oleh nafsu untuk memakan jiwa anak itu._"

Rufus terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. "K_au kan bounty hunter, carilah jiwa yang berkeliaran di dunia ini._" Saran dari suara itu. "Aku ini belum resmi jadi bounty hunter. Mana bisa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku kan masih latihan." Kata Rufus.

"_Hmm… betul juga ya._" Kata suara itu. Tiba-tiba muncul lima orang dengan jubah hitam mengelilingi Rufus. "A…apa ini?!"

"Kau bounty hunter illegal, kau harus mati. " kata salah satu orang itu. Rufus kaget mendengar kata-kata itu, dan siap-siap untuk menyerang mereka. "Bunuh dia! " perintah nya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Lass masih bersama Ortina menuju ke suatu tempat. "Kita sebenarnya ingin kemana?" tanya Lass pada Ortina. "Kau akan mengetahuinya kok." Kata Ortina sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Lass sampai ke suatu tempat. Di sana terdapat beberapa tenda dan kereta kuda untuk mengangkut barang. "I…ini tempat apa?" tanya Lass sedikit ketakutan. "Masuk saja dulu, dan kau akan mengetahuinya." Kata Ortina sambil mendorong Lass untuk masuk ke dalam tenda.

Lass pun masuk ke dalam tenda, dan berjalan pelan-pelan. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depannya, ia memegang palu besar, dan badannya pun juga besar. "Wah…wah… anak siapa ini? Tiba-tiba datang ke sini." Kata nya.

"HammerClown ini Lass." Kata Ortina. "Anak yang aneh." Kata hammerclown. Mendengar kata-kata itu, membuat Rufus tertunduk. "Huss… kau membuatnya tertekan, nanti dia lari." Bisik Ortina pada hammerclown.

"Wah…wah… siapa yang kau ajak ke sini, Ortina?" kata seseorang dari balik bayangan. "Ahh! Tuan Zidler, maaf atas ketidak sopanan ku." Kata Ortina pada orang yang bernama Zidler itu.

Lass melihat orang itu, tubuh ia pun langsung merinding. "Hmm… menarik sekali, kau manusia atau demon nak?" tanya Zidler pada Lass. Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan orang itu.

"Hmm… sepertinya kau tidak mengerti maksud ku. Yah, selamat datang di Nightmare Circus!" kata Zidler. "Nightmare… circus?" kata Lass terbingung-bingung. "Tempat di mana kau akan memiliki keluarga barumu, yaitu kita." Kata Ortina.

"Uhh..ahh… benarkah?" kata Lass dengan sedikit senang, "tentu saja, nak." Kata Zidler. Lass akhirnya senang karena mempunya keluarga baru, tapi "_Aku merasakan aura yang sangat jahat di antara mereka, terutama orang yang bernama zidler itu._" Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba cambuk melayang ke arah Lass. Ia terkena cambuk itu dan sedikit kesakitan. "A…apa yang?!" kata Lass tidak percaya saat menyadari, yang telah mencambuknya adalah Zidler.

"Hehehe… kau mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Kau harus mengeluarkannya." Kata Zidler. "A…apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Lass dengan nada takut.

"Heh? Kau tidak akan mengeluarkannya? Baiklah, kami terpaksa mengurung mu disini dan membuat mu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, untuk selama-lamanya. Hahahaha!" tawa Zidler.

"A…apa?! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Lass, lalu ia berlari keluar. Tetapi hammer clown menghalangi jalannya. "Hihihi… kau tidak bisa kabur dari sini bocah." Kata hammer clown.

Tiba-tiba para juggler datang dan menahan Lass, "lepaskan aku!" teriak Lass. "Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang, bocah. Kurung dia di kurungan yang ada di gudang." Perintah Zidler.

Lalu Lass di bawa ke gudang, "lepaskan, lepaskan!" bentak Lass. Tapi Lass tetap tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya, "_kak tolong aku…_" batinnya sambil mulai menangis.

.

.

.

Saat itu juga, Rufus sedang dalam kondisi berbahaya. Tubuh Rufus terdapat banyak luka bekas tembak, dan sayatan. Rufus sempat tidak mengenal mereka awalnya, setelah mengetahui cirri-ciri dari serangannya ia tahu bahwa mereka berasal dari clan haros, para bounty hunter resmi atau legal.

"Menyerahlah dan cabut julukan mu sebagai bounty hunter illegal." Kata salah seorang executor. "Aku tidak akan mencabuti julukan ku sebagai bounty hunter!" bentak Rufus. "Jika kau tetap menyimpan julukan illegal itu, maka terpaksa kami harus membunuh mu." Kata salah seorang searcher.

"_Mereka terlalu unggul, sepertinya kau memang belum resmi jadi bagian dari mereka._" Kata suara itu, "Cih, maupun aku harus menyimpan julukan illegal. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku harus mengalahkan mereka."

"_Hati-hati, mereka memiliki blue flame of centaur._" Kata suara itu memperingatkan. "Heh? Bukannya blue flame mu lebih hebat dari pada blue flame centaur?" kata Rufus, "_Hiiss… aku lupa memberi tahu mu, bahwa blue flame milik centaur bisa di latih sampai sekuat mungkin._"

"Kok tidak dikatakan sejak awal?! Jadi intinya, blue flame centaur bisa mengalahkan blue flame mu?" kata Rufus sedikit membentak, sambil menyerang. "_Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan kau kalau bicara, aku tetap lebih kuat dari pada blue flame centaur. Cuma kau harus bisa mengendalikan blue flame nya._"

"Cih! Dasar merepotkan kau." Kata Rufus. "_Hahaha… maaf aku lupa memberitahu mu sejak awal._" Rufus mengarahkan kedua eyetooth nya kearah searcher dan executor. Tapi mereka menghindarinya dengan mulus, "kau belum terlatih dengan baik,nak." Kata searcher mendekat ke Rufus, mengarahkan nether bladenya dan menyayat tangan Rufus.

Karena Rufus kehilangan keseimbangan akan terkenan serangan itu, ia terjatuh. Saat itu juga searcher berada di dekat Rufus yang terkapar tadi, ia menusuk nether bladenya ke tangan Rufus, "Soul Shackles!"

Tiba-tiba munculah lingkaran hitam di sekitar searcher dan Rufus, membuat sebuah guncangan di antara Rufus dan searcher, "Arghhh!" teriak Rufus kesakitan, karena tusukan dari nether blade tersebut semakin dalam.

Setelah sang searcher selesai membelenggu sedikit jiwa Rufus, sang executor mendekati Rufus dan berkata, "apa kau masih ingin menyimpan julukan illegal mu itu?"

Rufus yang setengah sadar berkata, "aku tetap tidak akan melepaskan julukan ku sebagai bounty hunter, maupun harus illegal!" bentak nya. Sang executor mengerutkan dahinya, "Hmm… ternyata kau tidak sayang nyawa ya." Katanya, lalu ia mengeluarkan rupture dan mengarahkannya ke arah dadanya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat menghindar!_" bentak suara itu, tetapi Rufus hanya terdiam saja tidak bergerak. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Setengah jiwa ku sudah di belenggu, satu jari pun saja aku tidak bisa menggerakannya. Bagaimana menggerakan seluruh anggota gerak ku?" kata Rufus.

"Matilah kau!" Kata executor itu, lalu ia menarik pelatuk rupturenya. Suara tembakan terdengar, Rufus cuma bisa melebarkan matanya melihat dadanya yang terluka. Dan bukan sakit fisik yang ia rasakan tapi inti jiwanya.

Rufus tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, pandangan ia pun mulai hilang dan hilang. "_apakah ini akhir dari hidup ku, sebagai bounty hunter?_" batinnya. Ia pun menutup matanya, "bagus bounty hunter illegal sudah mati, untungnya dia mudah di bunuh jadi kita tidak perlu menggunakan blue flame kita." Kata sang prominence.

.

.

Saat itu di sebuah tempat, gelap langit merah dan bulan penuh. "Ugh… aku di mana?" tanya Rufus. "Wah, kau sudah sadar akhirnya." Kata seseorang. Rufus lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan ternyata orang itu lagi. "Aku ada di mana? Kau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Rufus.

"Kau tidak di mana-mana kok. Kau masih di tempat yang sama." Jawab orang itu. "Apa?! Tempat yang sama? Tapi ini seperti bukan tempat saat aku mati, ini mirip tempat tinggal…"

"Kau berada di dalam diri mu sendiri, kau menjadi jiwa lagi." Kata orang itu memotong kata-kata Rufus. "A…apa? Jangan bilang bahwa aku akan dikendalikan lagi nantinya." Kata Rufus cemas.

"Kau kan sudah mati, karena jiwa mu tertembak oleh rupture." Jawab orang itu lagi. Rufus terdiam mendengar kata-kata orang itu, "**hahaha… kau akhirnya mati. Sudah ku duga tanpa bantuan kekuatan ku, kau hanya makhluk yang lemah.**" Kata-kata yang berasal dari seseorang.

Api biru di sekitar kedua tangannya, tangannya berbentuk seperti cakar yang sangat tajam. Bermata hitam di sebelah kiri dan biru di sebelah kanannya. Mirip dengan wujud demon seukuran dengan Rufus.

"K…kau centaur?" kata Rufus tidak percaya. "**Heh? Kau ternyata mengenaliku, padahal kita belum pernah ketemu.**" Kata dia yang bernama centaur. "Apa mau mu? Apa kau akan…"

"**Dasar! Kau kan sudah mati, apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kata dari dia tadi?**" bentak Centaur. Rufus terdiam, tidak menjawab. "Sudah jangan membuat keributan, aku benci keributan di tempat yang tenang seperti ini." Kata orang itu, lalu menghampiri Rufus.

"Jiwa mu di belenggu, dan kau mati. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya dia pada Rufus. "Aku tidak tahu, yang ku tahu bahwa aku lemah menjadi seorang bounty hunter. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa sehebat ayah." Kata Rufus dengan wajah penyesalan.

"**Heh? Kau memang tidak akan bisa menjadi bounty hunter yang hebat seperti ayah mu!**" kata Centaur. "Centaur, diam!" bentak orang itu, Centaur pun diam. "Aku tahu itu, mereka mengatakan bahwa kau bounty hunter illegal? Tidak ada yang namanya aturan illegal atau legal, kalau memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi bounty hunter. Maka takdir itu harus dijalankan, seperti layaknya kau." Kata orang itu.

"Kau sudah resmi menjadi bounty hunter, mereka membunuh mu karena bukan masalah illegal atau legal. Tapi mereka khawatir bahwa, ada bounty hunter muda yang akan menjadi generasi baru para clan haros, dan mengacaukan para Bounty hunter yang sudah lama ada. Dan yang lebih mereka tidak percaya bahwa kau menjadi bounty hunter karena aku." Kata orang itu.

Rufus kaget mendengar perkataannya, "a…apa maksud mu?! Aku akan menjadi generasi baru para clan haros? Dan apa maksud mu dengan, kau yang membuat ku menjadi bounty hunter?" kata Rufus sedikit marah.

"Umm… ya begitulah. Alasan ku membuat kau menjadi bounty hunter karena…" lalu dia membuka penutup kepala dari jubahnya dan memperlihatkan sosok yang sebenarnya. Rufus shock melihat nya, ternyata yang selama ini ia ketahui sebagai orang dengan jubah hitam yang selalu menyembunyikan dirinya, dan selalu kadang muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau…adalah aku?!" kata Rufus tidak percaya. Lalu dia sedikit tersenyum dan berkata, "wajah ku memang mirip dengan mu, tapi aku bukan kau."

"Kau sebenarnya siapa, kalau begitu?" tanya Rufus, "aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Karena aku sudah mati, dan yang kuingat bahwa aku di bunuh oleh rekan ku yang di kuasai oleh hawa negative saat mengumpulkan jiwa berdosa di Aernas." Kata dia pada Rufus.

"Lalu kenapa mereka merasa tidak percaya saat kau bilang bahwa aku menjadi bounty hunter karena kau?" tanya Rufus. "Karena dulu aku adalah penguasa para clan haros." Jawabnya.

Rufus tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dia. "Ti…tidak mungkin, kau tidak mungkin penguasa clan haros." Dia pun menjawab, "percaya atau tidak yang pasti aku adalah penguasa clan haros."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilih ku menjadi bounty hunter? Padahal aku masih muda dan belum terlalu hebat." Kata Rufus. "Hmm... aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu alasannya." Jawab dia, membuat Rufus sedikit kecewa.

"Nah, sekarang pertanyaan ku untuk menyelesaikan chit-chat hari ini. Kau ingin hidup atau mati dan tinggal di sini selamanya?" tanya dia pada Rufus. "Walaupun aku menjawab ingin hidup, bagaimana caranya aku hidup kembali?"

"Mudah tapi janji, saat kau hidup, aktifkan langsung blue flame mu untuk kali ini saja dan serang mereka yang membunuh mu. Mereka harus di hukum karena membuat hukum sendiri. Dan aku ingin mengetes saat blue flame satan dan centaur menjadi satu itu seperti apa." Jawab dia.

"Apa?! Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan hal semacam itu? Kau jangan main-main dengan ku!" bentak Rufus. "Apa kau tidak tahu cara melakukannya? Kan mudah, hanya melepas dan…"

"Iya aku tahu caranya seperti itu, tapi saat aku hanya menggunakan blue flame satan. Kalau blue flame ku yang sekarang aku tidak tahu caranya." jawab Rufus memotong perkataan dia.

"Sigh… mudah, lakukan saja seperti cara kau menggunakan flame mu untuk pertama kalinya." Kata dia. Setelah mendengar perkataan dia, Rufus pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah rupture dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Rufus.

"apa yang…?!" kata Rufus sedikit shock, "…sampai jumpa." Kata dia tersenyum pada Rufus, dan menarik pelatuk rupturenya.

.

.

Saat itu Rufus yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tiba-tiba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Ugh… apa aku sudah hidup kembali?" katanya terbingung-bingung, lalu ia menyentuh kepalanya, "dan, ugh… rasanya sakit juga di tembak seperti tadi."

Lalu ia bangun dan berdiri, "hmm… sepertinya aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menggunakannya sekali ini saja. Baiklah, akan kupancing perhaian mereka dulu." Kata Rufus dan mulai berlari ke arah kelima bounty hunter itu.

.

.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi generasi baru dari clan haros, setelah kita membunuh anak itu." Kata sang prominence. "Apa kau yakin akan hal ini? Kita seharusnya tidak melakukan hal semacam ini." Kata executor.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau tidak perlu takut, setelah kematian penguasa kita, kita bebas melakukan kehendak kita kan?" kata sang bounty hunter. "Tapi tidak harus dengan cara seperti…" sebelum sang executor menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah nether blade menancap di dada sang executor.

"Kau berisik sekali, lebih baik kau mati saja." Kata searcher datar. "K…kau…" lalu sang executor terjatuh dan mati. "Hahaha… kau jahat sekali." Kata prominence. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan kembali, sang bounty hunter merasakan suatu kehadiran. "Ada apa? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya prominence pada bounty hunter. "Aku merasakan hawa anak itu lagi." Jawabnya.

"Apa? Bukannya seharusnya dia sudah mati?" bentak dia tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul dan langsung dekat dengan tubuh sang executor yang sudah mati, "kau kasihan sekali, di bunuh oleh rekan mu sendiri. Kau sebenarnya sejak awal tidak suka dengan rencananya. Tapi kau tidak punya pilihan lain, dan terpaksa mengikuti perintahnya." Kata seorang pemuda yang ternyata adalahRufus.

"Cih, ternyata anak itu masih hidup. Cepat bunuh dia lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya!" perintah sang prominence. Sang bounty hunter, searcher, dan executor berlari melaju sangat cepat ke arah Rufus dan mulai menyerang. Setiap serangan yang mereka lemparkan, dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh Rufus.

"Aku bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Kata Rufus dengan tatapan membunuh. Lalu Rufus mengeluarkan eyetoothnya. "Cih, kau masih lebih lemah dari pada kita berempat." Kata sang prominence. "Aktifkan blue flame of Centaur!" perintahnya.

Rufus kaget mendengar kata-kata itu, "_wah, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai menggunakannya. Hati-hati, kalau kau lengah , kau akan terbakara sampai hangus._" Kata suara itu. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Rufus yang sedikit was-was_. "Hmm… biar kuprediksi, sepertinya mereka berempat mempunya blue flame centaur dalam wujud yang berbeda._"

"Apa maksud mu dengan wujud yang berbeda?" tanya Rufus, "_hmm… yang executor blue flame di kakinya, berarti dia mengandalkan kecepatan centaur; searcher di kedua tangannya, berarti mengandalkan kekuatan centaur; bounty hunter di mata kanannya, berarti dia mengandalkan penglihatan centaur untuk melihat gerak gerik musuh; dan prominence…" _

"Semua nya, iya kan?" kata Rufus sedikit kesal. "_Kau tahu saja, ternyata kau mulai sedikit hebat ya dalam memprediksi._" Kata suara itu yang sedikit bangga. Rufus pun menghela nafas.

Saat mereka semua sudah mengaktifkan blue flame nya, mereka langsung menyerbu ke arah Rufus. Sang executor maju terlebih dahulu, di kakinya terdapat blue flame yang membuatnya berlari sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana cara aku menghindari serangan dari nya yang sangat cepat itu?" tanya Rufus, "_hmm… mudah saja kau buat salah satu kakinya cedera, dan saat itu juga tembak kakinya dan blue flamenya pun akan musnah._" Jawab suara itu.

"Apa semuanya harus di lakukan dengan cara seperti itu?" _tanya Rufus lagi, "iya lah, tapi kalau prominence akan kuberi tahu nanti._" Kata suara itu.

Lalu Rufus merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, dan langsung menoleh dengan cepat bersamaan dengan kedua eyetoothnya, lalu membentuk menyilang. Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menembak ke eyetooth nya Rufus.

"Sial, aku meleset." Kata sang executor. "Fuh… nyaris saja, aku 'terkena tembakannya.'." kata Rufus sedikit lega. "Cresent Sweap!" teriak searcher lalu mengayunkan nether blade nya ke Rufus.

Rufus pun terkena serangannya, dan terjatuh. "ternyata kuat juga serangannya, ugh…" lalu Rufus berdiri dengan sedikit rasa sakit.

"_Khu…khu…khu… kau tidak tahu betapa kuatnya kekuatan centaur._" Kata suara itu. "Cih… kau berisik sekali, tenang saja aku telah berjanji pada orang itu, bahwa aku akan menggunakan blue flame ku nanti." Kata Rufus tersenyum sinis.

"_Hmph… ku sarankan, lebih baik kau gunakan blue flame mu secepat mungkin._" Kata suara itu. "Tenang saja, akan kugunakan nanti." Kata Rufus, lalu mengarahkan kedua eyetoothnya ke searcher dan executor.

"Empower!" teriaknya, sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari kedua eyetoothnya. Cahaya tersebut melaju sangat cepat ke arah sang searcher dan executor. Salah satu cahaya itu mengenai jantung executor, dan cahaya yang satunya meleset.

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal tiga orang." Kata Rufus. "Cih, sial kau." Geram searcher pada Rufus. "Hah! Apa kalian merasa takut sekarang?" ejek Rufus.

Lalu Rufus hendak berlari ke arah mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan, tepat hampir mengenai Rufus. Rufus sedikit shock dan menoleh ke salah seorang yang melakukannya. Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah si bounty hunter itu.

"Kelas mu setara dengan kelas ku. Ayo kita lawan, satu lawan satu." Kata bounty hunter itu. "Khe… siapa takut." Kata Rufus. Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan senjata eyetooth mereka.

Sebelum Rufus mengarahkan eyetoothnya ke bounty hunter itu, sang bounty hunter sudah menembakkannya terlebih dahulu ke arah Rufus. "Bagaimana kau…"

"Aku bisa membaca semua gerak –gerik mu. Aku akan lebih mudah untuk membunuh mu." Kata Bounty hunter. "Cih… sial." Geram Rufus.

"Repot juga ya, kelas setara tapi kemampuan sangat jauh berbeda_._" Kata orang itu, yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan pohon. Rufus kaget mendengar suara itu lagi, dan menoleh ke kanan. "K…kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rufus sedikit kesal. "Hmm… aku hanya ingin melihat pertarungan mu kok." Jawabnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berbicara dan meminta bantuan dari pohon?" ejek Bounty hunter. "Kau meremehkan ku? Cih… tidak akan ku maafkan." Jawab Rufus. Tapi Rufus menyadari, mereka tidak melihat orang yang berada di sebelahnya. "Ingat, aku ini bagian dari jiwa mu lho." Kata orang itu, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Rufus.

Rufus tersenyum kecil, lalu berlari ke arah sang bounty hunter itu. "Kosongkan pikiran mu!" teriak orang itu pada Rufus. "Baiklah, akan ku usahakan!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "_Baiklah, kosongkan pikiran…_" batinnya.

Rufus mengarahkan kedua eyetoohnya ke arah sang bounty hunter itu. Bounty hunter itu hanya terdiam tidak bergerka karena merasa bingung sekaligus kaget, "_a…apa ini, aku tidak bisa membaca gerak-geriknya._" Geramnya.

"Twin Tooth!" Rufus pun menembak bergantian ke arah Bounty hunter itu secara bergantian dan diakhiri dengan satu tembakan penuh. Sang Bounty hunter itu pun tumbang.

"Baik, sekarang tinggal dua orang lagi." Kata Rufus sambil menoleh ke arah kedua orang itu, sang searcher dan prominence.


	17. Chapter 16 Flame & Shadow

Author : Akhirnya update juga... maaf ya jika saya lama update nya.  
Rufus : Sang author sedang sibuk memikirkan jalan cerita nya  
Author : Ha'i betul sekali, kau hebat Rufus  
Rufus : Sigh~ Sudah ga ush basa-basi disclaimer Lass!

Lass : Baik!

Author don't own Grand chase and KOG  
Little message from author : Maaf jika ada kesalahan, typo, kekurangan, dll dr cerita ini.

**Chapter 16 : Flame and Shadow**

"Heh… ternyata bocah itu bertambah hebat juga." Kata sang prominence. "Apa aku harus mem…" kata-kata sang searcher terpotong saat ia melihat sebuah Rupture berada di depannya.

"A…apa yang kau?!" kata sang searcher shock melihat prominence, mengarahkan Rupturenya ke kepala searcher. "Kau tidak di perlukan, lebih baik kau mati saja." Kata prominence itu, lalu ia menembak kepala searcher.

Kepalanya pun pecah, dan ia tumbang. Rufus kaget melihat aksi yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Cih… dia membuat ku marah." Kata orang itu. Rufus sedikit kesal melihat perbuatan prominence. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dia itu kan teman satu tim mu!" bentak Rufus.

"Hmph… aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, aku hanya merasa bersalah saat aku membunuh pemimpin clan kami." Kata prominence. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Rufus dan 'dia' kaget. "A…apa maksud mu?!" kata Rufus tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Sejak saat pemimpin kami mati, ia di gantikan oleh seorang pria. Dia bounty hunter terbaik di clan kami satu-satunya. Dan ku dengar ia mengkhianati dan meninggalkan anaknya hanya demi seorang manusi." Kata prominence.

Rufus menggeram, dan berkata "diam! Jangan bahas tentang pria itu!" bentaknya. "Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Hmm… lupakan saja. Yang terpenting, aku harus membunuh mu!" teriak prominence pada Rufus.

Dia pun mengeluarkan blue flame di punggung, tangan, kaki, dan matanya. "Kau akan mati perlaha-lahan oleh serangan ku, bounty hunter illegal." Kata prominence itu. "Hati-hati, dia terlalu berbahaya!" teriak 'dia' pada Rufus.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan aku harus menepati janji ku kan untuk menggunakan blue flame ini." Kata Rufus, lalu ia membuka sarung tangan kirinya dan munculah blue flame dengan instant nya.

"Whoa… ternyata tidak perlu memegang eyetooth, blue flame sudah bisa muncul dengan sendirinya." Kata 'dia' terkagum. "Baiklah, sekarang kita seimbang karena sama-sama menggunakan blue flame." Kata Rufus.

"Kheh… jangan kau remehkan aku. Blue flame of the devilish centaur tidak pernah terkalahkan." Kata prominence dengan pandangan membunuh. "Aku tidak takut! Apa pun serangan, hambatan aku tidak akan dikalah kan dengan mudah!" kata rufus.

"Kau berani sekali bocah." Kata . Lalu Rufus berlari dengan cepat ke arah prominence itu, dan memegang eyetooth di tangan kanannya. Di saat itu juga sang prominence mengeluarkan senjata yang bernama 'soul airbiter' dan mengarahkannya ke arah Rufus yang masih berlari ke arahnya.

Setelah jarak tidak jauh antara Rufus dan prominence itu. Sang prominence tersenyum licik dan berkata, "step paralyze". Saat Rufus hendak menyerang, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti secara mendadak, ia kaget seketika karena tidak menggerakan kakinya lalu ia melihat ke bawah. Terdapat sebuah lingkaran magic hitam mengelilingi kedua kakinya.

"A…apa ini? Kaki ku…" Rufus yang hendak mencoba melepas kakinya, tetapi sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari sihir itu. "Hahaha! Percuma saja, kau sudah terperangkap oleh 'step paralyze' ku." Kata prominence itu.

"Dasar licik!" bentak Rufus dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. "Hahaha! Aku tidak licik, cuma sedikit menghentikan gerakan mu saja. Supaya aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membunuh mu." Kata prominence.

Saat prominence itu hendak ingin menyerang Rufus, sebuah peluru melesat melewati rambut sang prominence. Saat itu juga dia kaget dan tak di sengaja dia lengah, sehingga lingkaran magic yang mengelilingi kaki Rufus pun hilang.

Rufus pun bisa bergerak dengan bebas nya lagi, selagi itu juga sang prominence sedikit shock dan menoleh kea rah Rufus dan berkata, "kau pintar juga ya, bounty hunter muda." Kata prominence.

"Heh! Seharusnya kau lebih cerdas dalam menghentikan gerakan ku." Kata Rufus sedikit mengejek. Lalu ia mengarahkan eyetoothnya ke arah kepala prominence. "Kau kalah." Kata Rufus datar.

Sang prominence hanya ketawa, "ayo tembak saja, aku tidak takut." Kata prominence itu. Saat Rufus hendak mendarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba sebuah blue flame berbentuk tombak hendak melesat ke arah Rufus.

'Dia' melihat nya dan berteriak pada Rufus, "Rufus! Di belakang mu!" Rufus sempat mendengar teriakan itu, dan hendak menoleh ke belakang tetapi…

.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

.

Beberapa tombak blue flame menusuk tubuh Rufus. 'Dia' shock melihatnya, "Rufus!"

"Gah! Si…al… k…kau…" kata Rufus terbata-bata. "Hahaha! Kau memang lemah bocah. Dan, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati secepat itu…" kata nya dan tombak blue flame itu hilang.

"Aku ingin menyiksa mu perlahan-lahan sampai kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa." Kata nya tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

Saat itu juga, di mana Lass tersiksa selama tinggal di circus itu. "Aih… lelahnya ya, menarik perhatian penonton dan menarik jiwa-jiwa mereka." Keluh Ortina yang kelelahan.

"Dasar kau lemah Ortina, hyhaha…" tawa hammer clown. "Berisik kau, apa kau mau merasakan cakar dari kucing-kucing ku ini?" katanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Sudah… sudah… tidak perlu berkelahi hehehe…" kata Zidler yang tiba-tiba muncul, "berkat bantuan bocah itu, kita menjadi lebih mudah untuk mendapat kan penonton dan jiwa mereka."

"Anak itu ternyata berbahaya juga." Kata Ortina. "Tenang saja, aku sudah memborgol nya dengan kuat, mau pun dia menjadi wujud monster, di mata penonton mereka akan terkagum-kagum." Kata Zidler yang tersenyum dengan wajah licik.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita masuk ke dalam tenda circus yang sepi "Permisi, apa ada orang di sini?" kata seorang wanita. "Oh? Sepertinya ada pengunjung. Aku permisi sebentar." Kata Zidler lalu meninggalkan Ortina dan hammer clown.

Zidler pun mendatangi wanita itu dan berkata, "ada apa ya, nona?" tanya Zidler, ia melihat wanita dengan rambut ungu dan mengenakan jubah hitam, matanya merah dan juga cantik.

"Hmm… aku mendengar dari warga sekitar, bahwa ada circus yang mempunyai seorang anak yang sangat aneh, apa benar itu?" tanya wanita itu. "Kau benar sekali nona, hehe…" kata Zidler, "biar kutunjukan tempatnya." Lalu ia mengajak wanita itu ke tempat penyimpanan kurungan untuk para hewan.

"_Khe…khe… akhirnya, aku akan mendapatkan bocah itu._" Batinnya wanita itu. Lalu sampai lah di sebuah kurungan, dan di sana terdapat seorang anak dengan tatapan sedih dan diborgol yang terdapat pada leher nya.

"Jadi ini ya, anaknya?" tanya wanita itu. "Iya betul, maupun hanya anak-anak, tapi dia sangat mengerikan hoho…" jawab Zidler. "Boleh kah aku melihatnya?" tanya wanita itu pada Zidler. "Silahkan, lihat lah sepuasnya." Kata Zidler lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu pun melihat anak yang murung itu, "kau kenapa, nak? Kenapa kau murung seperti itu?" tanya wanita itu pada Lass. Lass pun melihat wanita itu, lalu menunduk. "Apa mau mu?" tanya Lass pada wanita itu.

"Hmph… kasar sekali kau. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mu kok." Kata wanita itu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan nama ku Kaze'aze, nama mu?" tanya wanita itu yang bernama Kaze'aze. "Nama ku Lass." Jawab Lass singkat.

"Ouh, jadi nama mu Lass, ya?" tanya nya tersenyum. "Hmm… aku penasaran sama, kekuatan monster mu itu, boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Kaze'aze. "Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya." Jawab Lass.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Kaze'aze. "Aku tidak tahu cara mengeluarkannya." Jawab Lass. "Lalu, saat kau dalam acara. Bagaimana cara kau mengeluarkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang ku ingat saat itu Zidler mendekati ku dan menutup mata ku. Tiba-tiba pandangan yang ku lihat bahwa kakak yang telah menolong ku mati. Aku shock akan hal itu dan pandangan pun kosong." Kata Lass.

"Hmm… jadi begitu ya. 'faktor mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan memicu monster itu untuk keluar.'." batinnya. "Baiklah, sekarang tutup mata mud an bayangkan lah sesuatu." Kata Kaze'aze. "Aku tidak mau." Jawab Lass.

"Ayo lah… kumohon sekali ini saja." Kata Kaze'aze memohon. "Sigh~ baiklah." Lalu Lass menutup matanya, di saat itu juga tangan Kaze'aze menyentuh mata Lass, "hihi… sekarang kau milikku." Kata nya dengan senang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rufus terus disiksa dan disiksa. Rufus pun berteriak kesakitan terus menerus. "Hahaha! Berteriak lah terus! Hahaha!" tawa prominence itu, dan terus menyiksa Rufus.

"**Graa! Aku tidak tahan jika dia disiksa terus menerus!**" bentak Centaur pada'dia'. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kata nya pasrah.

"Ugh… Argh!" teriak Rufus kesakitan. "Nah, sekarang serangan terakhir dan kau akan mati." Kata prominence itu, lalu membuat tangannya diselubungi oleh blue flame dan membentuk pedang. "Selamat tinggal bocah." Ia pun mengarahkan blue flame nya ke arah Rufus dengan cepat, tiba-tiba waktu berhenti.

Rufus tidak menyadari apa-apa karena dia sudah tidak kuat dan kondisi nya fatal. Saat Rufus hendak melihat apa yang terjadi, yang ada hanyalah ruang gelap.

"**GROAA! Dasar makhluk lemah!**" bentak suara itu. "Si…siapa di sana?" tanya Rufus. "Biar kutuntun." Kata 'dia' yang entah muncul dari mana. "Sebenarnya, ini dimana? Dan kau ingin membawa ku kemana?" tanya Rufus.

"Entah, aku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat semacam ini." Kata'dia' pada Rufus, "dan kau akan mengetahui nya sendiri."

Rufus dan 'dia' pun berjalan sangat jauh, dan saat itu juga sampai lah mereka di sebuah tempat. Terdapat makhluk, entah apa itu warnanya hitam dan ada merah, taring yang sangat mengerikan, leher dan berkepala tiga. Dan terdapat sebuah segel di lehernya.

"Ma…makhluk apa ini?!" kaget Rufus melihat monster itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Kata 'dia'. Tiba-tiba dari balik bayangan muncul seorang anak kecil bermata merah dan berambut coklat menutupi sebelah matanya, menghampiri Rufus.

"Kakak…kakak…" panggil anak itu kepada Rufus. "Ada apa? Kau siapa? Dari mana asal mu?" tanya Rufus. Lalu anak itu menggenggam tangan Rufus dan menariknya, "ayo ikut aku, kakak!" Ajak nya.

"Ke…kemana? Bagaimana dengan…" kata lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Sudah, ikuti saja anak itu." Kata 'dia'. Lalu Rufus pun ikut dengan anak itu.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rufus pada anak itu. "Kau akan tahu kok, kak." Kata anak itu. Sampai lah mereka di suatu tempat, tengkorak para monster di mana-mana dan kelelawar berterbangan.

"Nah, kita sampai." Kata anak itu, sambil menunjuk ke arah monster yang sempat Rufus lihat tadi. Rufus sedikit shock melihat monster itu dan bertanya pada anak itu, "bukannya monster itu ada di…"

"Itu cuma ilusi, kak. Yang sebenarnya ada di sini. Dia mengamuk terus karena aku dan kakak terluka." Kata anak itu, air mata pun mulai menetes dari matanya. "Su…sudah jangan menangis. Sekarang bagaimana cara membuat monster itu tenang?" tanya Rufus sambil menenangkan anak yang menangis itu.

"**Buanglah belas kasihan mu! Bunuh semua yang menghalangi mu!**" teriak monster itu. "A..apa?! Apa maksud mu!" bentak Rufus pada monster itu. "Kumohon kak, jangan terluka dan jangan mati." Kata anak itu terus menangis.

"Ta…tapi…"

"Kak, dia akan menolong kakak. Kumohon kak."

"…."

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan. Tapi..." kata Rufus sedikit ragu, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan mengikat Rufus erat-erat. "Hei! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Rufus. "Kak…" kata anak itu mulai tersenyum, "aku tidak ingin mati, karena kecerobohan mu." Kata anak itu yang mulai menjadi remaja seumuran dengan Rufus.

"K…kau?!" kaget Rufus tidak percaya, "aku… adalah sisi kebencian, sifat dingin, dan sinis mu." Kata nya.

"Kak, kau tidak pantas menjadi orang yang peduli pada sesama termasuk anak itu. Dia yang merebut ayah mu. Dan kau adalah bounty hunter yang paling mengerikan." Kata Rufus yang satunya lagi.

Bayangan itu pun mulai melahap dan melahap Rufus, sampai dia tidak kuat lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati begitu saja." Kata nya tersenyum.

.

.

"Hmm… sepertinya, dia sudah bangkit dan ouh, dia akan berubah 180 derajat berbeda." Kata 'dia'. Lalu dia pun menghilang.

.

.

Saat itu juga Rufus masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan sang prominence pun mulai melancarkan serangannya. Tiba-tiba sang prominence kaget melihat tubuhnya terdapat sebuah tusukan berwarna hitam.

"A…apa?! Apa ini? Dari mana asalnya?" kagetnya tidak percaya. "Dari bayangan mu sendiri." Jawab seseorang. Dia pun menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan melihat Rufus berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"K…kau?! Ba…bagaimana bisa? Bukannya aku sudah menyiksa mu?" kata nya tidak percaya. "Hmph… makhluk tidak berguna seperti kau, lebih pantas untukmati." Kata Rufus, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bayangan tangan di sekitar area Rufus dan prominence itu.

"A…apa ini?!" kata prominence. Tangan bayangan itu pun mulai menyerang prominence, tapi berhasil menghindar. Serangan terus berlanjut dan berlanjut, tapi dia tetap bisa terus menghindar dan menghindar.

Prominence itu pun berlari ke arah Rufus, dan disertai dengan kejaran para bayangan itu. Ia mengeluarkan soul airbiter nya dan mengarahkan ke Rufus, "Expunge!"

Sang prominence itu pun mengeluarkan serangan beruntun ke Rufus, tapi di hentikannya dengan mudah oleh bayangan itu. "A…apa? Mustahil!" bentak dia tidak percaya. Lalu bayangan itu mendorong prominence jauh-jauh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti ku. Kau terlalu lemah untuk membunuh ku." Kata Rufus mengejek. Prominence itu sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Rufus.

Saat prominence itu hendak melangkah, dan akan menyerang Rufus lagi. Sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba mengitari sekitar kakinya, dan membuatnya susah berjalan. Ia pun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi usaha nya sia-sia.

Rufus pun berjalan menghampiri prominence itu, dan berkata "kau demon tidak berguna, hanya bisa berlagak layaknya seorang pemimpin yang tidak pantas!" kata Rufus, lalu lima tangan berwujud bayangan mengikat tubuh prominence itu.

"Ugh… lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" bentak nya pada Rufus. "Akan ku lepaskan, setelah aku menyiksa mu layaknya saat kau menyiksa ku waktu itu." Kata Rufus dengan senyum sinis.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi hitam seketika, suara petir yang menggelegar pun terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Sebuah api tiba-tiba muncul di semua pepohonan di sekitar area dimana Rufus dan sang prominence itu berada.

Api berwarna hitam kemerahan, melahap habis daun-daun pada pohon itu, dan membakar cabang, datang, ranting dan batang tubuh. Menghasilkan warna yang bukan dimiliki oleh warna pohon, tapi warna hitam pekat.

"A…apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa semuanya…"

"Disini serasa mirip seperti di Underworld, kan? Tentunya di abbys." Kata Rufus.

"A…apa?!"

"Kau akan disiksa oleh ku, dengan rasa sakit yang sangat tak terduga pastinya." Kata Rufus dengan senyum sinis.

Tangan kiri Rufus dengan cepat menggenggam kepala prominence itu dan berkata, "terbakarlah." Tiba-tiba muncul blue flame di tangannya, api itu merambat ke wajah prominence itu dan mulai membakarnya.

"Arghh! Panas! Sakit! Ini, bukan blue flame centaur! Ini…."

"Blue flame of Satan." Jawab Rufus singkat dan datar.

Api itu pun terus membakar prominence itu dengan sangat pelan-pelan, dan dengan dipadu dengan siksaan yang sangat sakit tak terbayangkan.

Sementara sang prominence itu sedang dibakaranya hidup-hidup, Rufus hanya terdiam melihat orang itu tersiksa. Tangan kirinya terasa berdenyut sejak dia menggunakan blue flame nya untuk sekali membakar orang itu.

"Kau kenapa, Rufus? Apa kau merasa iba melihat orang itu tersiksa dengan sangat lama?" tanya 'dia' yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Rufus. "Aku hanya berpikir, apa ini tidak kelewatan? Maksud ku…"

"Biarlah, toh kau juga di siksa, dan hampir saja mati kan? Bukan hampir lagi, tapi koma." Kata 'dia'. "Sama saja… hampir mati dan koma." Jawab Rufus. "Hee? Bukannya beda?" jawab 'dia' lagi. "Ahh… sudahlah, tidak perlu di bahas." Jawab Rufus dengan kesal.

'Dia' melihat prominence yang terus terlahap blue flame itu, lalu ia berjalan kearah nya. "Kau mau apa kesana?" tanya Rufus. "Entahlah, aku ingin melihat saja kondisinya sekarang." Kata 'dia'.

'Dia' melihat kulit-kulit yang terbakar sampai hangus, daging-daging yang terbakar dan mengeluarkan aroma tidak enak. Tiba-tiba blue flame itu pun lenyap seketika, dan tak ada sisa-sisa pembakaran yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lama juga ya ternyata prosesnya."

"Iya lah tentu saja lama, tidak mungkin kan hanya terjadi sebentar?"

"Hoho… berarti blue flame mu belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Kau harus menyempurnakannya."

"Caranya?"

"Menggunakannya terus pastinya. Tapi untuk membakar musuh tertentu, tidak bisa sembarang musuh."

"Memangnya harus musuh tertentu?"tanya Rufus. "Iya, harus musuh tertentu." Jawab 'dia'. "Memang apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membakar musuh yang bukan seharusnya kubakar?" tanya Rufus lagi.

"Aww… aku tidak tahu juga, tapi yang pasti blue flame mu itu hanya khusus untuk membunuh 'demon dan jiwa berdosa'. Ahhh iya benar, baru ingat aku." Katanya yang sedikir ling-lung.

"Err… baiklah." Kata Rufus. Ia pun hendak berjalan pergi, tapi tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa berjalan. Kakinya ditahan oleh sesuatu dan membuat Rufus terjatuh. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah bayangan tangan berwarna hitam mengikat kakinya.

"A…apa ini!? Lepaskan!"

"**Kau tidak boleh pergi.**" Kata suara itu yang berasal dari bayangan hitam itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berhak melarang ku seperti itu!"

"**Aku berhak begitu, karena kau adalah miliku.**"

"A…apa?!"

TIba-tiba muncul bayangan monster berukuran besar, membuka mulutnya dan terdapat gigi taring tajam berwarna hitam yang sangat banyak. Monster itu mengarahkannya ke arah Rufus, dan menggigitnya.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Rufus. "**Setiap blue flame yang kau gunakan untuk membakar atau menghanguskan musuh sampai tak tersisa, sebagai gantinya jiwa mu akan tercemar kegelapan.**"

"A…apa!? Jadi efeknya seperti itu? Jawab aku!" bentak Rufus pada 'dia'. "Iya, dank au baru saja membakar prominence itu kan? Yang bukan lain adalah, pengkhianat clan haros. Oh… bisa dibilang, mereka disuruh dan dibayar untuk melakukan itu." Katanya tersenyum.

"Jadi semua ini hanya jebakan?!" kaget Rufus tidak percaya, "Yap…yap… betul sekali." Kata 'dia'. "Sial…. K..a..u…." Rufus pun pingsan, monster itu pun menjatuhkan tubuh Rufus.

"Fufufu… sepertinya saat ia akan sadar nanti, dia tidak akan ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada kelima demon haros itu." Lalu 'dia' menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lamanya, Rufus yang masih terbaring dengan beberapa luka itu akhirnya membuka matanya. "Ugh… dimana ini?" Ia terbingung-bingun, lalu mencoba bangun tapi tidak bisa, karena badannya yang kesakitan.

Tapi Rufus tetap mencoba bangun dan akhirnya berhasil, tubuhnya merasa kejang-kejang, dan sedikit sakit. Tangan kirinya pun sedikit sakit, tattoo nya pun menyala. "Ada apa dengan tangan kiri ku ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Lass? Gawat aku harus mencari nya." Kata Rufus lalu berlari ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

"Gyaa! Kyaa! Gyaa!" teriak seorang wanita dan sisanya. "Sial kau Kaze'aze, beraninya kau merebut anak itu!" bentak Zidler pada Kaze'aze. "Fufufu… aku tertarik dengan anak ini." Katanya sambil memegang pundak Lass yang sedang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Dan dia cocok untuk jadi wadah ku dalam menguasai dunia." Kata Kaze'aze tersenyum. "Sial kau!" teriak Zidler. "Habis dia dan sisanya, Lass~" perintah Kaze'aze, Lass pun lalu mengaum sangat keras membuat Zidler terjatuh, tak sengaja sebuah kayu yang berasal dari tenda circus yang terbakar itu mengenai Zidler.

Ia pun terlahap blue flame Lass, Zidler pun merasa kesakitan terkena api itu. Tapi saat itu juga Zidler tertawa dengan sangat maniaknya, dan berkata kepada Kaze'aze ,"lihat saja! Suatu saat kau yang akan terbakar nantinya!HAHAHAHA!" Lalu Zidler pun musnah tak tersisa.

"Fuh… itu tidak akan terjadi." Kata Kaze'aze. "Ayo Lass." Perintah Kaze'aze dan langsung pergi, diikuti Lass.

.

.

"Hah…hah…sial, dimana si Lass itu?!" kata Rufus dengan sedikit nada kesal. Saat dia keluar dari hutan itu, dia kaget melihat sebuah kobaran api berwarna biru yang sedang membakar tenda besar itu.

"A…apa yang terjadi? Apakah Lass…" Lalu Rufus menoleh ke kana dan kiri, ia tidak melihat Lass dimana-mana. Ia tertunduk kesal, "sial! Sial!"

"_Ohoho… sepertinya, dia di bawa oleh orang lain yang jauh lebih baik._" Kata suara itu yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi. "Tch… kau lagi." Geram Rufus. "_Pertama ayah mu, sekarang anak yang bernama Lass. Rasanya kau selalu ditinggal oleh orang yang kau sayangi._"

"DIAM! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" bentak Rufus. "_Ohoho… kau benci mereka berdua kan? Iya kan?_"

"S…SIALLL! AKU BENCI MEREKA! TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MENGERTI! KENAPA MEREKA MENINGGALKAN KU!? KENAPA?!" teriak nya dengan nada amarah yang besar dan tangisan.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu menyesal lagi Rufus~" kata suara itu, menenangkan. "_Kau lebih baik jika sendiri saja, benci lah yang mendekati mu, benci lah yang menjadi kan mu teman akrab, benci lah yang menjadikan mu sebagai alat._" Kata suara itu.

Rufus pun langsung tenang dan terdiam, pandangan dia pun kosong lalu berkata, "benci lah yang mendekati ku, benci lah pada yang menjadikan ku teman akrab, benci lah pada mereka yang menjadikan ku alat." Kata Rufus.

"Fufufu… berhasil." Kata suara itu. Lalu Rufus mengecek senjatanya, mengenakan jubah hitam yang menggantung di baju nya, dan berjalan pergi. Tatapan Rufus yang semula dingin tapi masih punya rasa belas kasih pun lenyap.

Tatapannya menjadi sinis, tak berperasaan, dan dingin.


	18. Chapter 17 dragon and the hunter

**Chapter 17 : Dragon and the Hunter**

**hiyaa! Aku dark kembali update XD, umm.. maaf banget ya kalo udh lama ga update abiss sibuk Xd**

**I don't own KOG and Grand chase**

-Enjoy the story and apologize for a typos and other-

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Rufus bertekad untuk terus berlatih dan berlatih untuk mengasah kemampuannya. Ia membunuh setiap monster yang menghalangi jalannya. Noda darah terus melekat di jubahnya, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan tanpa mempunyai tujuan.

Rufus telah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh, dua hari dua malam ia tempuh. Dan tidak sadar ia berada di sebuah kota. Kota bernama Silver Cross. Sebelum ia melangkah lagi, ia menutup identitasnya, dan berjalan lagi.

"Hmm… kota Silver Cross." Gumam Rufus, sambil menengok kanan kiri. Sebuah suara muncul, Rufus sedikit kebingungan dari mana asal suara itu. Lalu ia menyadari, ternyata suara perutnya, ia lapar. Rufus mencoba mencari stand pedagang yang menjual makanan.

Lalu dia ingat, bahwa dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk mengurung niatnya dalam mengaharapkan dapat makan. Lalu berjalan kembali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kegaduhan, Rufus yang hendak penasaran berlari kea rah kegaduhan itu. Sebelum Rufus sampai di tempat kegaduhan itu, semua penduduk yang sedang gelisah karena kegaduhan terebut, jatuh satu persatu.

Rufus kaget melihat kejadian yang terjadi mendadak, lalu ia melihat ke depan. Dua monster kecil yang aneh, mirip naga tapi. Memakan mayat-mayat penduduk. Rufus pun mengeluarkan eyetoothnya, dan segera menembak ke arah dua monster itu.

Dua monster itu pun menghindar dengan cepat, dan menatap Rufus. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumam nya. Dengan cepat, dua monster itu berlari ke arah Rufus.

Tapi Rufus lebih cepat, dan segeralah Rufus menembak kedua monster itu. Serangan tersebut meleset dan meleset, dua monster itu tetap berlari dengan cepat dan menggigit tangan Rufus.

"Argh! Lepaskan!" bentak Rufus yang sedikit kesakitan. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri sekeras mungkin, membuat dua monster itu melepaskan gigitannya. "Cih…" Rufus pun mengarahkan kedua eyetoothnya lagi dan menembak secara beruntun ke arah monster itu.

Dua monster itu pun menerima serangan beruntun dari Rufus dan akhirnya mati. Dia segera menghampiri dua monster itu, "makhluk ini aneh. Apa ini anak naga? Tidak mungkin. Mana ada anak naga ounya beberapa tombak di punggungnya." Kata Rufus, sambil terus meneliti dan memeriksa seluruh fisik monster itu.

.

.

"Hah…hah…" seseorang berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah, dibelakangnya diikuti oleh dua monster lagi, tapi berukuran sedang dan yang satunya berukuran besar membawa axe.

"Nah… bagus, akhirnya aku punya sedikit tambahan penyamaran." Kata Rufus, sebuah penutup mata dengan empat mata merah. Rufus membuatnya dari beberapa bahan yang berasal dari dua monster itu.

Saat Rufus hendak memakainya, tiba-tiba ia ditabrak oleh seseorang. Merka berdua pun terjatuh, Rufus segera menyadari dan membebaskan diri. "Siapa kau!" bentak Rufus sembari mengeluarkan eyetoothnya dan mengarahkannya ke orang itu.

"T…tolong aku. Aku dikejar oleh me…reka…" kata orang itu dengan nada sekarat. Rufus kurang mengerti maksud orang itu, ia pun melihat ke depan. Dia kaget melihat dua monster yang satunya seukuran dengannya dan yang satunya berbadan besar.

Dua monster itu berhenti karena melihat dua monster kecil itu tak bernyawa, lalu mereka melihat ke arah Rufus. "Kau yang membunuh mereka?!" teriak monster yang berbadan besar itu ke Rufus.

"Iya! Apa itu masalah untuk mu? Heh, makhluk jelek!" ejek Rufus. "Sial kau!" bentak monster itu yang seukuran dengan Rufus besarnya, lalu berlari ke arah Rufus sambil mengayunkan axe nya.

Rufus langsung dengan cepat membopong orang itu dan berlari sembunyi. "Grr… kemana dia?!" kata monster itu. "Biarkan saja dia! Yang terpenting sekarang, tuan pasti akan segera datang dan memusnahkan semuanya. Karena kita berhasil menghancur magic device nya haha!" kata monster yang bertubuh besar itu.

.

.

"Huft, sepertinya aman." Kata Rufus, lalu menurunkan orang yang ia bopong tadi. "Ugh..". "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Rufus. Mata orang itu pun terbuka dan melihat Rufus berada di depannya.

"Ugh… terima kasih." Kata orang itu. "Sekarang katakan, siapa kamu dan kenapa kau bisa dikejar oleh monster itu." Kata Rufus.

"Nama saya Macro, saya pengguna magic device." Kata orang itu yang bernama Macro. "Magic device? Apa itu?" tanya Rufus, karena ia baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Magic device adalah sebuah alat dengan kemampuan tertentu, ada empat jenis magic device. Yaitu Device Ballista, Breaker, Catapult, dan Suppressors atau Repress." Kata Macro.

"Seperti alat-alat jaman kuno dahulu." Jawab Rufus datar. "Ahaha… iya aku tahu, tapi magic device itu bisa mengalahkan 'makhluk itu'." Kata Macro.

"Makhluk itu? Maksudnya monster yang baru saja mengejar mu?" tanya Rufus. "Ehk?! Lupakan saja. Umm… magic device tidak bepengaruh pada mereka. Mereka bisa menghancurkan magic device nya."

"Baik… ke topik awal. Kenapa kau bisa dikejar oleh monster itu?" tanya Rufus. "Begini cerita nya…"

.

.

**Macro's Flashback**

Saat aku sedang merawat dan memeriksa magic device, tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Salah satu magic device rusak berat. Aku segera berlari ke arah magic device yang rusak itu, ternyata Suppressors dan Breaker rusak parah. Padahal itu adalah magical device yang paling utama, untuk melindungi dan menurunkan defense pada musuh.

Aku hendak segera memperbaikinya tapi, aku merasakan lagi dua magical device rusak. Aku kaget, dan berkeringat dingin. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul dua monster naga utusan tuannya, mereka ternyata yang menghancurkan magical devicenya.

Mereka hendak membunuh , tidak ada cara lagi. Aku harus melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka.

**End of Flashback**

"Yah… begitulah yang terjadi. Dan aku berterima kasih karena sudah menolong ku." Kata Macro. "Tidak perlu terima kasih, aku tidak punya niat untuk menolong mu sebenarnya. Tapi dari pada kau terbunuh, siapa yang akan menjaga magic device mu itu kan?" kata Rufus.

"Ahaha…." Macro hanya tertawa. Sementara itu tepat di kota Silver Cross. "Uwahh! Apa itu!? " teriak seorang warga, yang melihat monster yang sangat besar terbang di langit biru yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah.

Seekor naga terbang, dan meraung keras. Membuat tanah retak dan mengeluarkan lahar. Teriakan warga pun terjadi, monster-monster lain muncul dalam jumlah yang banyak dan membunuh seluruh warga tanpa belas kasih.

"Hahaha!" tawa naga itu.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" kata Rufus terbingung-bingung mendengar kegaduhan. "Tidak…tidak mungkin! Dia muncul!" kata Macro tidak percaya. "Dia siapa yang kau maksud…" Rufus belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba sebuah kaki mendarat dengan keras di tempat persembunyian Rufus.

Membuat gempa yang sedikit besar, dan menghancurkan tempat persembunyian Rufus. "Celaka…" kata Rufus was-was. Naga itu melihat ke bawah dan langsung menyipitkan mata nya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan…

"Awas! Dia akan mengeluarkan Hell Breath nya!" teriak Macro. "Huh?" Rufus tidak mengerti maksud nya, tapi ia mendorong Macro jauh-jauh, dan semburan api pun terjadi dan mengenai Rufus.

Macro hanya melihat nya dengan shock. Pemuda yang menolongnya tekena Hell Breath naga itu. Tapi tidak bisa dipercaya, Rufus menahannya dengan eyetoothnya.

Naga itu pun menghentikan semburannya, Rufus pun kelelahan menahanya. Saat ia melihat eyetoothnya ia kaget, terlihat sebuah retakan di salah satu eyetoothnya.

"Kau hebat, nak!" kata naga itu. "Siapa nama mu!". "Rufus… Rufus Wild!" kata Rufus dengan nada keras. "Aku Berkas! Sang naga penguasa!" kata naga itu yang bernama Berkas.

"Rufus! Kau lumayan hebat! Tapi kau tidak akan selamat selamanya!" teriak Berkas pada Rufus. "Tch… jangan meremehkan ku, kau makhluk sialan!" bentak Rufus pada Berkas.

Berkas pun memulai nya dengan terbang dan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, membuat angin yang sangat besar dan membuat Rufus sedikit terlempar dan membanting pada pohon.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Berkas. "Ugh… sial.." geram Rufus lalu, mencoba berdiri dan mengarahkan eyetoothnya. "Bullet Time!" Rufus menembakkan peluru nya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat.

"Hah…hah… bagaimana itu, Berkas?" tanya Rufus dengan sedikit mengejek. "Hah! Hanya segitu kemampuan mu?! Hahahaha!" tawa Berkas.

"A…apa?! 'dia bahkan tidak tergores sama sekali?'." Batin Rufus. "Pasukan ku, serang dia!" perintah Berkas pada para pasukan naganya. "Uhh… merepotkan." Gerutu Rufus. Ia pun berlari ke arah para naga itu, dan menembak nya satu persatu.

CRASSHHH

Rufus tanpak shock dan melihat ke arah tangannya. Tangannya, terpotong. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi dia cuma bisa menggenggam tangan kirinya yang hilang, dengan pendarahan yang hebat, dan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam.

"HAHAHA! Kau payah!" tawa Berkas. "Sial… kau pasti yang membuat tangan ku seperti ini, iya kan?!" bentak Rufus. "Ohoho… tentu saja, kau lengah. Jangan lengah di depan musuh mu, atau kau akan mati."

Mata Rufus sedikit berkunang-kunang, ia pun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi dan terjatuh pingsan. Berkas hanya terdiam, di matanya pun tidak ada hasrat untuk membunuh Rufus. Ia terduduk, dan menimpa Rufus dengan tangannya yang besar. Macro hanya terdiam melihat nya, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Bawa manusia itu jauh-jauh dari sini!" perintah Berkas, para pasuka monster naga itu pun berlari ke arah Macro. Macro kaget, dan berlari berusaha kabur. Sementara itu, Rufus masih dalam keadaan kondisi tidak sadar.

"Hmm… bocah yang menarik, heh…" kata Berkas, dan melihat Rufus dengan seksama. "Hmm… Bounty hunter. Apa mereka sedang beraksi, untuk mencegah ku dalam menguasai Aernas? Ahahaha! Tidak mungkin, tidak ada tanda-tanda bounty hunter yang kurasakan."

"Tapi, anak ini adalah bounty hunter. Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa bounty hunter pada anak ini? AH! Iya, anak ini bounty hunter muda! Iya, bounty hunter muda!" Kata Berkas.

Saat itu juga, Rufus pun mulai sedikit sadar. Ia membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat Berkas berada tepat di depannya. Rufus shock dan hendak ingin menyerang, tetapi tidak bisa, karena tubuh nya ditimpa oleh tangan monster yang sangat besar itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rufus. "Heh? Sudah sadar, kau bocah. Hah? Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu." Jawab Berkas dengan santainya. "Sial kau…" jawab Rufus dengan nada tidak senang.

"Kau itu bocah yang unik, aku tertarik pada mu!" kata Berkas pada Rufus. "Eh?! Apa maksud mu?" tanya Rufus. "Hahaha! Kau tidak akan mengerti bocah!" kata Berkas dengan suara keras."Tch… dasar naga sialan." Kata Rufus.

**Rufus POV's**

"Apa maksud dari perkataan Berkas? Dia mengatakan bahwa aku ini unik? Tidak… aku tidak boleh percaya kata-kata Berkas, aku tidak boleh percaya begitu saja." Gumam ku, dan aku pun masih dalam kondisi ditindih oleh tangan raksasa milik Berkas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Berkas rencanakan? Hmm… aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa apa pun padanya. Seperti, rasanya perkataan nya tidak bohong sama sekali." Kata ku memastikan.

**End POV's**

"Hei bocah bounty hunter! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan heh?" tanya Berkas pada Rufus. Rufus shock mendengar suara menggelegar milik Berkas dan menjawab, " itu bukan urusan mu! Huh…" kata Rufus singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Dasar bocah." Kata Berkas dengan mengamuk. Tiba-tiba Berkas merasa sedikit pusing dan tidak sengaja melepaskan mangsanya. Rufus yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencoba meloloskan diri dan bersembunyi di bebatuan yang besar.

"Sial! Pasti masih ada magical device yang bisa digunakan! Hei…! Cepat periksa dan hancurkan alat itu!" perintah Berkas pada pasukannya. Lalu para pasukan itu segera mencari magical device yang masih ada.

"Arghhh! Sial, bocah itu kabur." Amuk Berkas, lalu ia terbang untuk mencari mangsanya. Sementara itu Rufus masih bersembunyi di antara bebatuan. "Hah…hah… untung saja masih bisa sempat bebas darinya. Kalau tidak bisa gawat aku." Kata Rufus yang masih khawatir.

"Psst… Rufus sini.." bisik Macro pada Rufus. "Macro?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau selamat dari kejaran mereka?" tanya Rufus. "Bicara nya nanti saja, sekarang ikut aku sebelum makhluk itu menemui kita." Kata Macro.

Rufus pun mengikuti perkataan Macro dan langsung menghampirinya. "Tolong jaga dua magical device ini." Kata Macro memohon. "Salah satu cara untuk mengganggu makhluk itu hanya dengan dua yang tersisa."

"Lho… bukannya kamu bilang magic device ada lima? Kata mu juga bilang bahwa dua benda itu sudah rusak, dan sekarang kau meminta ku untuk menjaga dua? Kemana yang satunya?" tanya Rufus dengan wajah curiga.

"Repress sudah dihancurkan."kata Macro dengan nada menyesal. "Hanya Cattapult dan Balista yang bisa kita gunakan untuk kali ini saja."

"Magical device ini bisa memulihkan diri dengan sendirinya, tetapi akan memakan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh detik." Kata Macro. " Tapi cara menggunakan magical device ini bagaimana?" tanya Rufus.

"Tinggal menyentuhnya saja, magical device ini sudah diatur untuk mentargetkan satu musuh saja. Yaitu Berkas. Maka dengan otomatisnya, magical device akan menyerang Berkas, dan memberikan efek sementara."

"Lumayan tapi agak sedikit merepotkan juga." Keluh Rufus. "Walaupun begitu, para hunter menggunakannya juga dulu untuk melawan Berkas." Jelas Macro. Rufus kaget mendengar kata-kata Macro, ia penasaran dengan "hunter" yang ia maksud.

"Siapa hunter itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Rufus. "Mereka sebenarnya sedang bereksplorasi ke banyak benua. Saat mereka menuju ke sini, tiba-tiba Berkas muncul dan mengamuk. Para hunter waktu itu hanya ketakutan, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa kabur. Tapi pada saat itu, mereka menemukan sebuah benda ancient, jumlahnya lima. Tak sengaja mereka sentuh, langsung lah benda itu bergerak dan menyerang Berkas." Kata Macro menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada naga itu, saat serangan tersebut mengenai nya?" tanya Rufus pada Macro lagi.

"Yang terjadi, adalah..."


	19. Chapter 18 Berkas vs Rufus part 1

**Chapter 18 **

**RufusPOV's**

"Yang terjadi, adalah bahwa naga itu berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut." Kata Macro, aku shock mendengarnya bahwa Berkas makhluk sialan itu bisa berhasil menghindar dari serangan senjata ancient itu. "Tapi..." tambah Macro, " Berkas tidak berhasil menghindar dari serangan Balista dan Catapult. Makhluk itu pun sedikit lumpuh. Dengan kesempatan itu lah, para hunter mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Tetapi, usaha mereka untuk kabur gagal. Mereka berhasil di tangkap oleh para pasukan Berkas, dan membunuhnya."

Kejam sekali! Tak bisa diampuni Berkas sialan itu. "Jadi sekarang, apa tujuan Berkas yang sebenarnya?" tanya ku. Macro langsung sedikit menundukkan kepala, dan menutup matanya, "Berkas ingin menguasai Aernas."

A...apa?! Berkas ingin menguasai Aernas? Apa yang sebenarnya makhluk sialan itu incar dengan menguasai Aernas? Lalu aku melihat wajah Macro, matanya langsung terbelalak ketakutan, aku terbingung-bingung apa yang ia takutkan. "

"Hei, wahai bounty hunter, akhirnya kutemukan juga kau." Kata suara itu, aku mengenal suara itu, jangan-jangan...

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang, dan benar dugaan ku, Berkas menemukan ku di sini. "Kali ini kau tidak akan kabur! GROAAAA!" Berkas pun mengaum, anginnya yang ia aumkan sangat kuat sekali, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku ke Macro, dia tampak kesusahan untuk menahan angin yang kuat juga.

Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan ia pun terlempar jauh kedalam gua. "Macro!" panggil ku. Sial! Aku pun juga menghilangkan keseimbangan ku, dan ikut terlempar bersama dengan angin yang kuat.

"Tch! Dasar bocah merepotkan." Kata Berkas lalu mulai terbang ke dalam gua juga. Berkas mengikuti?! Sial, andai saja kalau gua ini kecil, dia pasti tidak akan menyusul ku. Iya, karena gua ini sangat besar sekali, dan sebenarnya gua ini sudah jarak nya jauh sekali dari jangkauan kota Silver Cross dan sekarang entah gua ini ada di wilayah mana, yang pasti aku harus menyelamatkan Macro dan melindungi Magical Device nya.

"Sebenarnya berapa jauh kedalaman gua ini?" tanya batinku, dan tidak jauh dari penglihatanku, aku melihat sebuah cahaya ke jinggaan. Apa mungkin Macro sudah sampai sana?

Aku pun sampai ke tempat yang bercahaya itu, dan kenapa aku belum merasakan ada dataran? Aku melihat kebawah dan terkejut, di bawah ku ada lahar?! Lalu aku melihat Macro sedang berusaha menahan dirinya di pinggir tebing supaya tidak jatuh. Aku pun memanggilnya, "Macro! Kau baik-baik saja kan?". Macro menoleh ke arah ku yang masih melayang di udara dan menjawab, "aku baik-baik saja, Rufus!". Baguslah, tapi yang sekarang kupikirkan adalah... Aku jatuh ke lahar !

Saat itu aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mati, aku pun menutup mataku. Apa kah ini akhir dari hidup ku? Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik kemudia, aku tidak merasakan panas yang menyengat dikulitku, aneh sekali. Apa aku belum mati jatuh ke lahar? Aku pun membuka mata ku, dan ternya benar, aku masih hidup dan belum jatuh ke sana. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!

"Kau ternyata ingin cepat mati ya, bocah." Kata suara itu, aku melihat dari mana asal suara itu, aku mengadah ke atas, dan mata ku terbelalak melihat bahwa itu Berkas. "K...kau!" teriakku.

"Belum saatnya kau mati, bocah. Aku masih ada urusan dengan kau!" kata Berkas lalu mulai terbang ke bawah, dimana lahar berada. Mata ku terbelalak, apa makhluk ini gila?! Membunuh diri sekaligus bersama dengan ku?! Aku tidak mau! Aku harus bisa terbebas dari sini!

"Jangan berontak bocah!" bentak Berkas, ia mengeratkan pegangannya dengan sangat keras, membuat badan ku kesakitan serasa diremuk habis-habisan. Akhirnya kesadaran ku mulai hilang dan aku pingsan. "Khe..khe...! Akhirnya!" kata Berkas.

* * *

**Normal POV'**

Berkas pun dengan cepat tetap terbang ke bawah menuju lahar api itu.

SPLASHHH! Suara lahar yang bercipratan yang keras, seperti sebuah benda besar baru saja terjatuh dari ketinggian. " RUFUS!" teriak Macro terkejut setelah melihat kejadian barusan.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian Rufus pun mulai sadar, ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan, samar-samar ia melihat sekelilingnya, " i-ini... dimana?" tanya nya. " Ho~ Bocah, kau sudah sadar?" kata suara itu. Rufus pun sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya yang kaget pun berubah menjadi amarah. " Berkas! " kata Rufus dengan sedikit amarah.

Dengan cepat, Rufus mengeluarkan kedua Eyetoothnya, dan langsung mengarahkannya ke Berkas. " Kau ingin mencoba menembakku? HAHAHA! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bocah, peluru mu itu tidak bisa melukai ku!" kata Berkas.

" Tch! Memang benar yang dikatakan makhluk itu. Lalu aku harus menggunakan apa untuk melawannya?" tanya batinnya.

**_Aktifkan Blue flame mu Rufus... Aktifkan..._**

Rufus terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja menggema di kepalanya. " Betul juga, kenapa tidak dari awal aku menggunakannya. " batinnya. Lalu ia melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya dan hendak mengaktifkan blue flame nya. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

**_Setiap blue flame yang kau gunakan untuk membakar atau menghanguskan musuh sampai tak tersisa, sebagai gantinya jiwa mu akan tercemar kegelapan_****.**

Setelah ia teringat akan kata-kata itu, ia mengentikan niatnya untuk menggunakan blue flame. **_Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan blue flame mu?_**

" Berisik! Jangan atur aku! Aku akan melawannya dengan kekuatan ku sendiri!" bentaknya. "**_Tch! Apa mungkin kau menjadi naif lagi, karena kau baru saja akrab dengan manusia itu." _**Kata suara yang menggema di kepala Rufus.

" A-apa maksud mu!?" bentak Rufus. **_" Oups… sepertinya aku berbicara terlalu jauh, lupakan saja kata-kata ku tadi. Sekarang, seranglah makhluk itu dengan blue flame mu, jika kau tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar!"_**

" Ku tolak. Aku tidak akan mengandalkan kekuatan ini, walau aku harus menerima resiko besar. Yang pasti, aku akan membuat luka di sekujur tubuh makhluk sialan itu." Kata Rufus dengan nada sedikit serius.

Tiba-tiba suasana pun hening, suara itu tidak merespon jawaban Rufus. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun mulai berbicara.

**_" Khe... terserah kau saja. Tapi nanti kau pasti akan menggunakan, walaupun harus..."_**

" Hah? Kau meremehkan ku? Lihat saja nanti ! " potong Rufus.

Rufus pun segera mulai mengarahkan kedua eyetoothnya ke arah Berkas. " Heh? Kau sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan sendiri mu itu? BAGUS ! Aku sudah muak menunggu terlalu lama! " Kata Berkas, dengan posisi siap menyerang Rufus kapan pun. " Hmph! Maaf ya, baru saja tadi ada sedikit urusan. " kata Rufus dengan posisi kuda-kuda menyerang.

Berkas pun melebarkan kedua sayapnya, dan mengibasnya dengan cepat, membuat Berkas melaju cepat kedepan. Rufus pun menyadari aksi Berkas, dan mulai berlari dengan cepat ke arah Berkas.

GROAAAARR !

HEAHHH !

* * *

***) ohayo minna! Lita a.k.a Darkmelt back dengan update lagi. \^^/ !  
Gomen, kalo lama banget g update ya T_T lagi masa-masa writter block, dan lain-lain. **

**Happy Reading & don't forget R&R**

**I don't own GC **

**Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam kata-kata, ato typo dan lain-lain.**

**ARIGATOU !**


End file.
